


Save me and I will save you

by WendigoWinston



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Because I can, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hannibal, Dominance, Emotional Connection, Fluff and Smut, Forced Relationship, Fucked up society, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Hannibal gets used to being an Omega, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal, How Do I Tag, I named Hannibal's attorney Dickinson, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jack Being an Asshole, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mostly smut and violence, Not Beta Read, Omega Hannibal, Possessive Behavior, Sassy Will, Slightly changed some facts about the dynamics, Submission, The mysterious disappearance of Will's dogs, This is not love at first sight, Top Will, okay i need to stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoWinston/pseuds/WendigoWinston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has been using illegal suppressants all his life and when he gets caught and taken to jail, he desperately needs the help of others.</p><p>Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter create a fake bond so they can bail him out, but what happens when their bodies crave each other and they start to catch feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A story has no beginning or end

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is my first fic ever and I'm not sure if I'm horrified or filled with joy!
> 
> I got inspired by many writers here who also have covered Omega!Hannibal and BELIEVE me when I say that when I first heard about it I was like ”wtf no? Hannibal is an Alpha if I’ve ever seen one” But then I read one fic because I ain’t about kink shaming and then two and then I actually got very inspired to write my own version of Omega!Hannibal.  
> Kekekekekek… 
> 
> fyi, English is not my mother language so please have mercy and criticism is more than welcome! xd

The clock turns five and Dr. Hannibal Lecter mentally prepares for his next patient. He hasn’t even opened the door to his office but he can already hear the whimpers and cries of a desperate man.

 

”Hello Franklyn. You seem to be quite distressed. Please come in.” Hannibal says smoothly and gives space for the lousy Omega. Franklyn seems to be the exact opposite of Hannibal. Franklyn Froideveaux is a pathetic human being. The good doctor survives through most of their sessions with fantasising about cutting the Omega opposite him into a million pieces and turning him into something more.

 

The following half an hour Franklyn worries about why no-one wishes to bond with him. Hannibal wants to roll his eyes but instead offers his patient another tissue. Hannibal has noticed how the Omega has acted very submissively around Hannibal in hopes of waking his interest. He has no idea that Hannibal is an Omega himself and even if he were an Alpha, he would never even consider him as a candidate.

 

Halfway through their session there is a loud knock on his office door and Hannibal wants to thank the gods for their mercy. The doctor quickly excuses himself and goes to open the door. There are three officers in his waiting room. He keeps a stoic face while greeting the officers.

 

”Good afternoon officers. How may I help you?” Hannibal says without a hint of emotion.

 

The policemen quickly push Hannibal back inside and start immediately putting handcuffs on him. Hannibal doesn’t fight because he’s not sure if he got caught ripping a woman in half with his bare hands or because he possibly forgot to pay the bills.

 

”You are under arrest on the behalf of lying in front of the law. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you by the state. Do you understand?” The group leader of the policemen says as he finishes with the handcuffs.

 

Well this is still better than listening to Franklyn’s whimpers, Hannibal notes but then his manners make him turn back to this very man.

 

”I am afraid we need to end this session beforehand. Could you please talk to my assistant so we can find a new time for you?” Hannibal says politely to Franklyn who is staring at Hannibal mouth wide open — rude — and clearly shocked.

 

”Wh- wha- what is happen-” Franklyn tries before he sees the deadly glare of one of the policemen and with a soft whimper nods and hurries out of the room. Hannibal stays silent and follows the officers to the nearest police station.

 

Jack Crawford is waiting for him at the station and takes Hannibal into one of the interrogation rooms.

 

”What the actual fuck Hannibal?” Jack yells at his face. The man seems to be anguished. Hannibal still has no idea why he is here to begin with but considers that maybe Jack wouldn’t go all huff and buff in front of him if he forgot to pay the bills.

 

”What is going on Jack?” Hannibal asks innocently and he seriously would like an answer .

 

”WHAT IS GOING ON? Hannibal, you know exactly what is going on! You lied to me and to our whole society about your true gender, and it seems you’ve been taking illegal suppressants or whatever the hell to keep your smell so nonexistent. What in the world where you thinking when you thought that you could raise yourself above your own race?” Jack practically spits at him. 

 

”Can you blame me for wanting a normal life where I’m not constantly dominated and underrated Jack?” Hannibal confronts with a frown. 

 

”Dominated? Underrated? You’re an Omega for god’s sake! That’s in your goddamn nature to be controlled and we do it for your own good!” Jack says with disbelief. Hannibal feels disgusted and wants nothing more than to rip out Jack’s throat. He has feared for this day for nearly 25 years when he first started taking suppressants to hide his smell and prevent his heats.

 

Hannibal stays quiet and looks indifferent.

 

”You do understand what this means Hannibal? We will take your suppressants and your belongings and you will be at the first Omegan auction. I will make sure of it. You will lose your practice and your so-called social friends. You will have nothing but the Alpha who buys you and you will be his cute little housewife till the day you die.” Jack threatens and Hannibal decides that he will in fact tore Jack’s throat out and proceed to turn him into a nice Pork secretos with artichokes and red wine tapioca. 

 

”May I call my attorney Jack? I find that your behaviour is very unprofessional and I would like to hear my rights from someone impartial.” Hannibal asks and not soon after he calls his Beta attorney Colton Dickinson. His attorney comes without any delay since Hannibal is surely his most important client. Mr. Dickinson is one of the handful of people who know that Hannibal is an Omega. The Beta is luckily prepared for this situation and he has done a bunch of research when he first heard about Hannibal’s state.

 

Hannibal’s attorney explains his offences: illegal suppressants, presenting himself as an Alpha even though he is not one and not being bonded to anyone. The law says that every Omega has to be bonded by the age of 30 and as it is Hannibal Lecter is now 39 years old.

 

Mr. Dickinson also explains Hannibal on how they should proceed. He tells him in great detail about his only good way out. The law cannot do anything to Hannibal if and only if he truly has an Alpha. The only way out of this is if someone close to him takes the duty as his Alpha. The punishment will be directed to his mate and he or she will punish the Omega as the Alpha seems fit. Hannibal has time to get his mate until the next auction for Omegas. And that is in two days. His attorney tells him that if he has no Alpha and resists going to the auction, he would be sent to prison where he will probably get raped and mated to the dumbest Alpha in there. And that is not even an option in Hannibal’s books. His attorney asks if he knows any available Alphas since that is their best shot. 

 

Hannibal doesn’t like any of his options, because one way or another he would be forced to form a bond of some sort. He knows he will never allow someone to mark him; that is just too humiliating. He is not some object to own. He doesn’t want to be controlled. Hannibal has always survived on his own and he will never submit to anyone while he breaths air. 

He would also lose his job. Maybe even his license as a doctor. They will forget his education and think that as he is an Omega, he is automatically not able to provide for himself and he shouldn’t bother with real jobs. If he truly wanted and fought with his Alpha, he could get a position at an Omegan hospital. But he doesn’t belong there. He just started his practise as a psychiatrist and he truly enjoyed that. Such a shame to work so hard for his position and then lose it all in a blink of an eye.

After a moment of silence and consideration there is only one name screaming inside his skull. Will Graham. Will has always intrigued him on a whole new level and he has always found the man extremely tempting and beautiful. Let alone his curious mind that is unlike anyone else’s. Will and Hannibal have worked together for a while. After the shooting of Mr. Hobbs, Will needed a psychiatric evaluation and Hannibal happily gave him one. After that they have consulted over few cases together and the doctor even made Will breakfast. He sees the potential in Will and is curious how he could change the man.

 

”Actually I think I have someone in mind.” Hannibal says with confidence and his attorney beams up like a lighthouse. Mr. Dickinson urges Hannibal to continue.

 

”I have never seriously considered taking an Alpha before, but I think that Will Graham is the only person who could possibly treat me like a human being and not like some sort of cave to dive in to.” Hannibal says with a frown on his face while mildly playing with his handcuffs. He could get out of them in no time but doesn’t think that running will help in this situation. If he runs, he has to flee the country and start all over again. Now that there is the chance with Will, this could truly turn entertaining.

 

His attorney quietly snorts at Hannibal’s comment while he searches for something from his case.

 

”This is excellent news Hannibal!” Mr. Dickinson says while he pulls few papers in front of Hannibal, ”Here are the legal papers of your and future Will Graham’s confirmation about being mates. Please sign here on both copies.” He says while tapping the corner of the paper.

 

”How are you so certain that Will Graham will say yes to our proposal?” Hannibal quirks an eyebrow as he signs both of the papers without reading them. Hannibal knows he is in good hands.

 

”I have my ways Hannibal. I know you would never beg for anyone but I won’t hesitate a second if it’s necessary. If need be I will set a camp outside this Will Graham’s house and not leave until he has signed.” Mr. Dickinson says with a grin and packs the legal papers back inside his case.

 

”I think this is all Hannibal. I will come to you as soon as possible with good news, I’m sure.” Mr. Dickinson adds and turns to leave.

 

”Just don’t get yourself arrested while being on his private property. Thank you very much Colton.” Hannibal warns and with a smirk adds, ”Oh, I think you should know that Will owns seven very loyal dogs. Good luck.”

 

The Betas face slowly drains out of colour when he steps outside the interrogation room and wonders why on earth he decided to do this for a living. But he knows that he will not return to Hannibal with empty hands. The Beta has sensed something very dark from Hannibal as the years have passed and he truly doesn’t want that darkness directed at him. The journey to Wolf Trap, Virginia begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lenght of chapters will increase in the future!  
> I will post at least once a week!
> 
>  
> 
> All chapter titles are quotes from this site:  
> http://www.goodreads.com/quotes


	2. You can judge a man's true character by the way he treats his fellow animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Dickinson meets Will Graham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos! :)  
> I'm a new writer so any feedback -positive or negative- really boosts my self-confidence and encourages me to write more!

Mr. Dickinson drives to Will Graham’s house the following morning and prepares to fight for his client. It’s a snowy day and the ground has turned white. The fresh cold air wakes the sleepy Beta and he loves winter and so enjoys his long car drive through the woods. 

It’s almost 10 o’clock when he arrives at Wolf Trap and he prays that Mr. Graham has not left the house yet. After parking his car near the Alpha’s house and walking through the snow, he finds Will Graham and his several dogs outside in the crispy morning.

 

Will is leaning against a rail on his front porch and watching how his dogs are scrambling and playing in the snow. He is drinking a nice hot cup of coffee while trying to rid himself of last night's nightmares. He can smell the approaching Beta but doesn’t bother to acknowledge him. 

 

It’s probably another determined journalist wanting an interview or something to speculate about, Will thinks bitterly while he sips his coffee and whistles for his dogs. The dogs come running toward Will with their tails wagging happily. In truth his pack of strays are basically spoiled walking marshmallows but the visitors don’t know that. One too many times has Will used his dogs to look more intimidating and thus drive away many unwanted people at his door.

 

”It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Graham. My name is Colton Dickinson and I’m here on the behalf of Dr. Hannibal Lecter. I’m sure the name is familiar to you.” The Beta says while trying to sound composed. Truth be told, he is terrified of the many dogs revolving around Will.

 

”Dr. Lecter? Yes, I do in fact know him. What’s going on?” Will visibly looks a little concerned, because Dr. Lecter has always come to him himself if he had anything to say. Usually the man drops by even when he has nothing special to tell him! Will and Hannibal are in good terms and act very friendly toward one another. They have their weekly ”discussions” and Will has gone to Hannibal’s house a few times for dinner. Hannibal is one of the few people Will can truly relax around and drop some of the walls protecting him.

 

”I think we should discuss this inside.” Mr Dickinson says while indicating to the door. Will says nothing and steps inside his house with all the dogs following. The dogs greet Mr. Dickinson with loving licks and tiny barks when he follows Will and the bloodthirsty hounds he saw earlier turn into cute tail wagging puppies.

 

”Why are you here?” Will decides to go straight to the point and wants to know why this Beta ruined his peaceful morning. He puts his coffee mug on the table and drops to one of the many armchairs. Mr. Dickinson settles on a chair opposite him.

 

”Hannibal Lecter has been taken to police custody and we think you may be the only person who can truly help him.” Mr. Dickinson says calmly and watches Will’s face closely for reactions. Will does look confused for a brief moment but soon asks why he is in police custody.

 

”I know this will probably shock you but Hannibal Lecter is an Omega.” The Beta says carefully and watches as Will’s face changes from disbelief into blatant joy.

 

”I KNEW IT!” Will exclaims with a grin on his face and quickly corrects, ”I mean, yes, I was aware of Hannibal’s condition.”

 

” You knew and you still-” Mr Dickinson begins only to be interrupted by Will.

 

”I don’t care what gender Hannibal is. Why should I? I’m not his friend because of his gender. I’m his friend because of his personality. If Hannibal chooses to present himself as an Alpha, I will treat him like one.” Will says with confidence. He has never understood why people change their opinion on someone so quickly when they learn the person’s second gender.

 

Mr. Dickinson is shocked by this positive reaction and starts clarifying his offer. He explains how Will is the only one Hannibal could consider as a future mate and if he declined Hannibal would be sold in the next auction or locked behind four walls. Will listens silently and imagines Hannibal as his Omega. He can’t help the surge of warmth shooting towards his crotch as he imagines Hannibal kneeling before him submissively. He has always found the Omega appealing but never done anything out of respect for the older man. 

 

And why on earth would Hannibal want to choose him as an Alpha? He would be an awful Alpha! How is he supposed to provide and protect others when he can barely survive himself? He has nightmares almost every night and only rarely wakes up without sporting a cold sweat or a sore throat.

 

Will then starts considering Hannibal as an Omega. He has never seen him submit to anyone and has always carried himself with pride and composure. Hannibal would never accept being someone’s bitch and being tied down. Will knows that if he mates Hannibal, he can take everything from him. He can take his money, house and job. He can literally tie him to his bedpost and use him as he pleases. He can beat him up until he is every shade of blue because the law is on his side. Even if Hannibal begged for help the law enforcement would do nothing. Everyone would just assume that Hannibal had it coming because he hasn’t behaved. 

 

Will would never do that to Hannibal. He hates how people are so categorized and how Omegas are practically doomed if they have any dreams of success. Only Alphas are successful in matters of work. Every leader and boss has been and probably will always be an Alpha because people think Omegas are simpleminded and they don’t know what is best for them. The only way an Omega can be happy in life is when he or she is bonded to a successful Alpha who takes care of everything.

 

Will has completely zoned out and Mr. Dickinson watches him with interest. He slowly takes the contract to Will which will verify that Will Graham will take the position of Hannibal Lecter’s Alpha.

 

When the Beta clears his throat, Will snaps back to himself and stares at the paper. Mr. Dickinson says that he should read it and then consider signing it. Will snatches the Beta’s pen and signs his name on both of the papers. This is the least he could do for Hannibal. Truth be told, Will has been really anxious because he hasn't had an Omega. Hannibal even suggested it to him one day and said it could do wonders to his health.

 

”Wo- Woah!” Mr. Dickinson loses his shit for a minute and continues, ”Don’t misunderstand that I’m not very pleased about your decision but you should always read the contract before signing it. You surely understand that from this day forward you will be Dr. Lecter’s Alpha and you have the duty as one. And you know Hannibal. He will not be an easy Omega. He has never had an Alpha before and thus haven't learned how to behave like one of his kind. Hannibal has taken suppressants for most of his life and it will be your duty to make sure he survives the aggressive heats.” 

 

”I’m aware that Hannibal is not like any Omega. But I find it that I’m not like the other Alphas. I’m not one to start dominating over him just because he will be my mate. I still think he is the same man I met almost a year ago and nothing could change that.” Will answers and adds with a tiny smirk, ”And you are Hannibal’s attorney and so I will trust you like Hannibal does. I know that he pays a shit ton of money for you not to fuck up so I seriously doubt that you would bullshit me into signing something bad.”

 

Mr. Dickinson slightly blushes at the Alpha's praise that really isn’t one, but still the Beta feels flattered. He sees how Will’s smile spreads on his face and the Beta wants to curse his ancestors for his biology which makes him react like this. He coughs and takes the papers from Will.

 

”This is marvellous Will. There are still few precautions we need to make. Hannibal told me that Jack Crawford — who is your boss right? — is very angry and he wants to put him for sale. Maybe he even wants to buy Hannibal just to mock him. When he finds out that you are his legal mate, he will want proof that you two are truly bonding.” Mr. Dickinson says, ” The court will make sure that Hannibal isn’t taking any suppressants because he now has an Alpha and the law requires that you punish your Omega for his crimes.”

 

“Punish? What on earth are you talking about?” Will wonders and gets another lecture about the law and punishing the guilty Omega. “I can’t do that! What, I’m supposed to humiliate him in the bedroom? Excuse me, have you fucking seen him? That man will humiliate me only with his words and let's not even mention about his physique!”

 

“Yes, I imagine that situation will be very… challenging… But Hannibal does know that they need proof, so maybe you two can figure things out?” Mr. Dickinson states and raises from the chair. “Now, shall we head out and give Hannibal the good news? I promised to bring you to him, if you agreed.”

 

Will sighs and quickly feeds the dogs before taking his jacket and heading to the attorney’s car. He doesn’t really know what will happen or what he should expect, but one thing is certain.

 

Hannibal will be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Criminals should be punished


	3. Criminals should be punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal begin their relationship as mates!

Mr. Dickinson and Will arrive at the police station after noon and they learn that Hannibal has been transferred to the only Omegan prison in the whole country. Luckily it’s located at Washington, D.C and so merely an hour drive away. Just over 5% of all Omegas commit a crime in their life and only 2% of these Omegas have murdered someone. All crimes will be forgotten if an Alpha comes and claims his/hers Omega and takes the duty of punishment. This is the reason the government can’t keep many Omegas in prison.

 

Omegan prisons are one of the worst places for an Alpha to wander into. Too many Omegas screaming for Alpha’s to mate them and free them from their misery and the strong smell of several desperate Omegas will drive any Alpha into an instant rut. They still need to get to Hannibal and need Will to stay focused. On the way they stopped by a store and bought him a mask that blocks all the smells. The car drive over to the prison is very awkward because Mr. Dickinson tries to fire up a conversation with Will who doesn't care to amuse him. 

 

At the facility they are quickly escorted to the cells. Will can’t smell anything but he can feel and see everyone watching him. Desperate Omegas clue themselves to the bars and beg for Will. If the Alpha is certain of one thing, he is sure that Hannibal does not belong here

 

 

”Come here big boy, I promise to give you several puppies!! I PROMISE TO BEHAVE! PLEASE JUST FUCK ME AND MATE ME!!!” One of the Omegas scream. Will gives her a side look and suddenly freezes. It feels like someone punched him straight to the groin and his brain is losing a worrisome amount of blood. There is an attractive young omega presenting herself on her bed in the traditional Omegan pose — knees on the bed, face in the mattress, ass in the air and hands spreading her cheeks to show him the most vulnerable place. Will feels like he will start drooling at any moment. Damn for his nature.

 

Luckily Mr. Dickinson notices his distraction and pulls Will away from her cell. Will recovers himself and mutters a silent sorry for Hannibal’s attorney. The Beta only pats his back a few times and smiles at him. 

  

”This is insane. They clearly need help. Why isn’t anyone helping them?” Will asks the guard that is escorting them.

 

 

”They are not innocent omegas Mr. Graham. You need to remember that these Omegas are violent and dangerous. They are criminals. They are so desperate that half of them have applied to a breeding rally.” That gives Will the creeps. He has heard horror stories about the rallies. A bunch of Alphas fuck one Omega until the Omega passes out — or in many cases dies. If the Omega is still breathing at the end, they will draw lots and see who gets the poor Omega.

 

  

They go through few more corridors and then they arrive at Hannibal’s cell. The man is sitting on his bed on the back of the cell and staring at Will.

 

 

”Here we are Mr. Graham.” The guard automatically addresses Will as he is the dominant gender of the two, ”Do not approach or pass anything to the Omega. This one is a feisty one.”

 

 

Will instantly glares at the guard who gives the tiniest whimper at the look. Will had forgotten how he could dominate others. He has been working for Jack Crawford for a while and in his presence Jack treats him more like an Beta than an Alpha.

  

 

”Yes, thank you…” Will stops as he reads the guard’s tag. ”Mr. uhh… Dikshit” Will says and tries to keep his face straight. The attorney next to him fails at this very mission and snorts loudly.

 

 

”Mr. Dickinson, I think you are the last person to judge someone’s surname.” Hannibal suddenly says from his cell. The Beta turns as red as a tomato and even though Will was wearing the mask, he swears he could smell the radiating aroma of embarrassment.

 

”Uhh, So sorry, Dr. Lecter. It’s been a long day.” he coughs and when Hannibal raises his eyebrows slightly and looks at the clock — It’s only half past one, the Beta mutters ”I mean couple of days.” 

 

”Yes, thank you for your hard work Colton.” Hannibal inclines his head slightly and then turns to address the Alpha, ”Will, I’m truly sorry for this inconvenience but I must admit I’m very glad to see you here. I was beginning -” Hannibal’s speech is interrupted by an Omega in the nearby cell.

  

”YOU! ALPHA! HELP ME!” Comes the scream and the guard yells for the `bitch to shut the fuck up`. Will watches as Hannibal slowly closes his eyes and gives out a heavy sigh. The man rarely shows any emotions but now you can see the unmistakable annoyance on his face.

 

”We sent the papers to court so you should be released from here before the day is over. Tomorrow morning Will can pick up his certificate about being your owner.” Mr. Dickinson says when the two men just stare at each other and don't seem to acknowledge him. Will suddenly feels the same sort of desire for Hannibal as he felt for the female omega begging for her. Will can’t hide the desire on his face and Hannibal looks mildly amused.

 

 

 

Hannibal is escorted to his attorney’s car later that evening. Mr. Dickinson has worked hard and he went straight from the prison to the law department to make sure that Hannibal is released as fast as possible. He even threatened to sue them if he didn't see any action.

 

 

Hannibal Lecter has been confirmed to be Will Graham’s property and the law says that the Omega must be returned to his Alpha without delay. Hannibal is positively surprised when he hears that they are heading to his house instead of Will’s. The Alpha knew that it would please Hannibal to be in a familiar environment.

 

 

Will is in Hannibal’s house waiting for him, because the escorts need to see Will take him and see Hannibal the next morning for check-up. The authorities want to make sure that the Omega has been punished for his crimes. Will is panicking. He is punishing who? Hannibal? No he couldn’t punish him. That is just ridiculous. Will wanders in to Hannibal’s bedroom and sees the lavish bed in middle of the room. He gets all hot and bothered and so decides to leave the room and pace around the house. The study looks like one a king would own and the kitchen looks like it is from a designer magazine. Everything is so… luxurious.

 

 

_God, what am I getting myself into?_ Will wonders while he looks at a weird painting on the wall.

 

 

He goes to the music player and the whole house gets filled with the soothing melody of a symphony. Will isn’t a big fan for classical music but he finds this piece quite nice. He begins to relax in Hannibal’s house until there is a knock on the door.

 

 

_FUCK SHIT FUCK._ He is not prepared.

 

 

Will goes to open the door and sees how the officer pushes Hannibal to him. He barely catches the older man and sees that both his legs and wrists have been cuffed. _Weird, isn’t he a free man now?_

 

 

”Have fun with your bitch. No need to return the handcuffs. Beat him into obedience brother” The Alpha escort says while he throws the keys to the handcuffs to him with a wink and goes back to his car.

 

 

 

”What the fuck is wrong with these guys?” Will wonders and lets Hannibal and Mr. Dickinson inside the house. Once they are all inside, Will drops to the ground and takes the cuffs off from Hannibal’s legs. Then he proceeds to his wrists. The older man thanks him and takes both the keys and handcuffs.

 

 

 

”That is an excellent question Will. Now shall we celebrate? It seems all is well and good and I’m not up for sale just yet” he says while walking to his kitchen. He takes one of the champagnes and pours everyone a nice amount of bubbly. Hannibal’s fingers grace Will’s when he gives the flute to him and Will responds by unconsciously buffing his chest. Hannibal’s eyes dilate but other than that he looks absolutely in control.

  

”I must congratulate you once again Mr. Dickinson. You never fail to impress me.” Hannibal says while raising his flute and the other two men follow. Hannibal’s eyes are glued to Will’s. They drink their champagnes and Mr. Dickinson departs at the very first chance. He doesn't want to be between these two.

 

 

Will starts fidgeting almost immediately after Mr. Dickinson's leave and the Alpha is clearly very uncomfortable.

 

 

”Relax Will” Hannibal says as he takes the flute back from him and sets them in the sink, ”I think we need to have a talk. Shall we go to the study to converse?” Hannibal doesn’t really ask since it was clearly an indirect order.

 

 

Will nods and walks inside the study. The silence around them is heavy while Hannibal pours himself a glass of wine and whiskey for Will. Will thanks him and sits down on one of the chaises in the room. Hannibal settles opposite him in an armchair. The older man speaks first.

 

 

”Will, have you ever considered why you are a dog person?” Hannibal asks and Will looks at Hannibal with disbelief. _Seriously? He wants to talk about dogs when we should talk about our future._ Will still considers for a while before answering.

 

”I like dogs. They are for me when other people aren’t. No matter what I do or how stupid I look they will never abandon me.”

 

”Are you afraid of being abandoned?” Hannibal inquires and he has the utter look of the psychiatrist Will knows so well.

 

”Uhhh… Ye- umm no, or I don’t think so.” Will mutters while looking at Hannibal’s left shoulder. Hannibal notes how he has just hit a raw nerve and he shall look into it in the future. He still can’t help himself when he pushes Will a little bit more. His boy will not break from this.

 

 

”Then why have you never gotten yourself a mate?”

  

 

Will snorts at his question and raises his gaze to Hannibal’s.

 

  

”I am too unstable Dr. Lecter. Who would seriously want me? I’m not like other Alphas, I just want to get by. I can’t even cook anything! How the hell am I supposed to provide an Omega food and shelter if I don’t know how to cook anything but fish? Not to mention my house has electricity only 5 times a week… On a good week. But still, I have always survived on my own so I have never really desired for an Omega.”

  

”You say you are not fit to be an Alpha and yet you have just legally mated me. Indulge me, how do you feel about all this? This must have been quite the shock.” 

 

 ”I think it was more than just a little shock. I always knew you were an Omega but I didn’t even dream about us being… you know. Not that I don’t find you appealing! You are very…” Will waves his hand toward Hannibal and clams up. Not soon after does his cheeks turn the beautiful colour of light coral. The colour slowly spreads to his neck and the reddish colour highlights his marvellous features. Hannibal is bewitched. _Will gets the feeling of a huge wave of excessive details but says nothing._ ”I seriously don’t think an Alpha like me should be with an Omega like you.”

 

 

”You knew about my second gender?” Hannibal says and looks puzzled, ”Well well… You always manage to surprise me Will. Believe me when I say that you are the perfect Alpha for me. As you said you are not the typical Alpha and as you may have noticed I’m an Omega who doesn't act like one. I think we are very compatible. And Will, I do find you very appealing as well.” Hannibal says with a smile and the Omega feels a strange warmth inside him. The older man isn’t used to his Omegan body without the suppressants and for the first time in forever he wants to satisfy things he never even noticed before. Still his unbelievable self-control keeps him in check.

 

 

Will on the other hand feels how his cock wakes up like Sleeping Beauty after sleeping for a little too long. The mix of Omegan and Alpha pheromones makes him much bolder than usual. He can smell Hannibal and the countless other smells still lingering on his body and _he wants to lick Hannibal, make him understand his place and rub himself all over Hannibal so he smells like him._

 

 

_Woah, what the hell me,_ Will snaps back to himself and the other man didn't miss the haze of desire his legal mate just went into. Hannibal would look very much the same if he let himself show his emotions. That won't happen any time soon.

 

 

”Uhh yeah… So what do we do now? The court wants proof that I have punished you but to speak the truth I don’t-” He stops mid sentence. Y _es you want to punish him. Make him scream your name and beg for mercy._ Will takes a huge gulp of his forgotten whiskey to mute his inner voice and coughs very awkwardly. _Smooth Will, GREAT fucking work._

 

 

Hannibal quietly observes Will and after drinking a few more sips of his wine, he slowly raises from his chair. The older man walks in front of Will and puts his right hand on Will’s cheek while the other rests on his shoulder. He chuckles quietly and leans down to give Will a light peck on the lips. Even though Will is shocked, his Alpha nature manages to make Will put his whiskey on the coffee table and reach a hand on Hannibal’s nape where one of the most significant pressure points in Omegas are located. Hannibal seems to turn into liquid for a second and inhales deeply before pushing Will’s hand properly into his hair. _So that’s a no,_ Will notes and brings their mouths together. They kiss tenderly for a while and Will growls lowly when he feels Hannibal’s tongue searching for a way inside his mouth. He bites Hannibal’s lower lip playfully and gently pushes his tongue inside the Omega’s mouth. Hannibal hums and their kisses turn soon very heated.

 

 

Hannibal sharply bites Will’s lips and abuses his mouth until it is puffy and the colour of deep red. Their teeth clash when Will pushes too eagerly inside Hannibal’s mouth.

 

 

They both chuckle as they breathe for a moment while Will starts tugging Hannibal on him. The older man places his hands on the Alpha’s shoulders and turns them so that they are lying vertically on the chaise. Hannibal is on all fours and he attacks Will’s mouth once again. Will decides to let Hannibal set the rhythm as he probably sees himself as the dominant one. A peculiar relationship indeed.

 

  

After a good make out session Hannibal ends the kiss because he is starting to lose control. His Omegan nature is pushing his rational thoughts away and now he wants to get rid of the submitting part of himself. Will saw the carnal look on his face just a second ago and now he sees how the Omega inside him is withdrawing. He doesn’t like that.

 

There is a deep growl starting from Will’s stomach and vibrating through his whole body. Hannibal freezes when Will starts nosing at the Omega’s neck that is unintentionally presented in front of the him. Will kisses his way from the shell of his ear to his pulse point where he sucks down and leaves a blooming bruise on his skin. He can feel through how fast Hannibal’s heart is beating and how it is matching with his own rapid heartbeat. It is perfect. Will starts licking the skin around the pulse point and the older man does everything not to moan. Hannibal lowers his groin above Will’s and their cocks sweetly brush against each other. The friction is too much and not enough. Hannibal starts slowly grinding his hips on Will’s and this time they both gasp from the pleasure. 

 

 

When Hannibal speaks, Will fights not to take him by the throat and fuck him out of his mind. Hannibal’s voice is slightly raspy and much lower than usual.

 

 

 

”First of all, you will not mark me.” Hannibal says quietly as he presses his forehead to Will’s, ”Do you understand what I’m saying?” Will can’t concentrate. The low pitch of Hannibal’s voice and the thicker accent makes Will raise his hips up experimentally to meet Hannibal’s and a strong tremor and a moan goes through both of them.

 

 

”Will, I forbid any biting tonight. Have I made myself clear?” Hannibal says more seriously while tugging Will’s hair almost on the side of painful. Will hears the command for the first time. He manages to mutter a yes before he starts unbuttoning the buttons on Hannibal’s dress shirt. Luckily he took his jacket and vest of earlier. The buttons frustrate Will and he wants to rip the damn shirt off from his body. He knows that that could be a deal breaker for Hannibal so he slowly opens the shirt while kissing the Omega’s jawline.

 

 

When his shirt is unbuttoned, Will slides his hands under it to feel the Omega’s skin properly for the first time and the skin-on-skin feeling makes Hannibal tense up. He felt something that he would consider alarming. Will circles his arms around to Hannibal’s lower back where he presses calming circles. The Omega instantly starts relaxing and gives the tiniest whimper. Will’s eyes dilate at the sound and one of the hands snake lower to grab one of Hannibal’s ass cheeks. The man buckles forward in surprise and starts silently panting. He is still grinding on Will but clearly picks up the speed. They both get out of breath when Hannibal forces a few very strong and rapid thrusts against Will.

 

”You are perfect Hannibal, you know that?” Will purrs and connects their mouths. The older man muffles his moan on Will’s lips who feels the constant shivers that are going through Hannibal. The Alpha can’t hold on any longer and dips his other hand beneath the Omega’s pants and briefs to lightly press against Hannibal’s crack. This time Will is the one who experiences a very strong shudder and he snarls while ending their kiss.

 

 

Hannibal’s every muscle tenses up as he fights the voices inside him screaming to **give up. Let him fuck you and fill you up. Alpha, Alpha, ALPHA. LethimknotyouKILLalphagiveupHIMmate** Hannibal cannot grasp his train of thoughts any longer and the predator inside him is too close to the surface. Hannibal has never bedded an Alpha and he wasn’t expecting this intense need to please and submit. He only dated Betas while posing as a Beta. He feels quite flattered that his partners have never commented on the size of his cock, which probably means that they were happy with it.

 

 

Will has frozen in confusion at Hannibal’s complete withdrawal. He can smell something new lingering on his skin and grinds his hips up to see if the Omega is still interested. Hannibal turns his head back to look at Will and snarl at his Alpha. He seems to snap back to himself and takes both of Will’s wrists and pins them above him with one hand. Will looks at Hannibal’s face and sees that there is something dark in his eyes but can't make any connections in his state. The Omega starts violently grinding himself on top of Will and the Alpha sees starts. They both have their pants still on and it STILL feels so amazing.

  

 

Will tests how strongly Hannibal is holding him down. Even though he has been build to be stronger than Hannibal, he can barely lift his hands. As an answer to Will's test Hannibal adds more pressure on his hand to tell him that he can't escape and forces his other hand inside Will’s mouth. Will is momentarily confused, because this is a typical thing to do to an Omega. Omegas have pressure points inside their mouths and sucking makes them feel exquisite pleasure. Hannibal grazes his finger on one of the corner teeth in Will’s mouth made for marking and he starts lightly bleeding from his finger. Will sees stars and is hovering on the edge. The taste inside his mouth is heavenly; the blood tastes like firewood, sweet peaches and lavender. The older man slides his fingers outside of Will’s mouth and drags the saliva and blood down Will’s chin. Will can’t do anything but moan and wiggle in his Omega’s hold. He needs to start exercising more if he wants to overpower Hannibal.

  

”Hannibaaahh, I can’t take it…Ahhhh” Will moans as the clothes between them start to feel very uncomfortable.

  

Hannibal then drags his hands down to the front of Will’s pants and quickly tugs him out. He does the same for himself and they see each others privates for the first time. Will is sure that he is just slightly bigger than the average Alpha and when he looks at Hannibal, he knows that his mate is DEFINITELY bigger than the small and delicate cocks male Omegas usually possess. They both grumble something low while Hannibal takes them both in hand.

 

 

Hannibal starts a punishing pace. He towers over Will and the Alpha has a very distinct feeling of their roles being reversed. He isn’t sure if he likes it but doesn’t have time to think about it longer when the blinding white haze comes out of nowhere and Will starts panting very heavily.

 

 

”Aaahhh… Hannib- I’m gonna… MMhhh” Will manages until he can’t hold himself any longer and thrusts up against Hannibal’s tight grip that is already slick with their pre-cum and the wonderful bliss from an orgasm makes him happy and sluggish. Will splurts long white stripes against his own stomach and it takes a while until Hannibal has milked everything out of Will.

 

 

”Haaa… Will… look at me..” Hannibal pants and Will cannot disobey in this moment. It is too intense and too much. Will locks his eyes with Hannibal and just like that Hannibal gives the most beautiful whimper and rides his orgasm while humping Will. He comes much less than Will but the feeling of utter ecstasy is still the same.

 

 

When the Omega comes down from his high, he turns limp and drops his full weight on top of Will. The Alpha slowly turns them around, so the Omega takes the weight as it is proven to unwind them further and sometimes even lull them to sleep. Hannibal goes without complaining and let’s Will manhandle him into the right position. They lay there on top of each other for about 10 minutes before the stickiness forces Will to move.

 

He chuckles and whispers to Hannibal’s ear before raising, ”I think I have never received such an intense hand job from anyone ever.” He purrs and hauls himself up to look at Hannibal. He looks relaxed but still very aware. He is wearing the unbuttoned shirt they didn’t have time to take off and Hannibal’s pants are open holding his now limp cock. Will can’t believe that this handsome man is his mate.

  

”Like what you see?” Hannibal says smugly as he looks at Will’s face. Will smirks and gets out of the study before he has the chance to pounce on Hannibal a second time.

 

 

He goes to the nearest bathroom and takes the cum ruined shirt off. Will had been completely dominated. He looks in the mirror and notes how his lips has never looked so… ravished? He snorts when he sees his crazy hair sticking everywhere while washing his hands and face. After freshing up and taking a piss, he goes to look for his Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this very philosophical discussion about cats and dogs and if Will would prefer Hannibal to be a loyal dog or have the element of surprise as a cat. I didn’t include it as I didn’t want to categorise that ALL dogs will do anything to please their owners and ALL cats are full of mischief. That’s why Hannibal asks the dog question but I didn’t bother to take it out as I thought it was a great bridge to the other stuff. I came to this conclusion as I watched my cat just STARING at me dead on and I felt threatened.
> 
>  
> 
> And the smut just happened... IT WAS NOT MY ORIGINAL PLAN! XD  
> Next chapter: You need to learn the rules of the game


	4. You need to learn the rules of the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal set some ground rules and the younger man punishes his Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I read the 3rd chapter again and it seems... well... kind of tacky?  
> It was rushed, and I will probably look at it again or rewrite the whole scene later.
> 
> Not Beta Read!

Will finds Hannibal in the kitchen where he is drinking yet another glass of wine. He smiles at Will when he approaches him.

 

”I may have gotten a little out of control.” Hannibal begins and sips at his wine, ”I’m being true to my nature for the first time since… a while, and I feel like these emotions are corrupting my rational thoughts.” 

 

The man so rarely speaks about his own feelings that this small revelation feels like a huge compliment to Will.

 

 

”I understand and I do believe that it is hard to position yourself on the submissive part when you have always fought against those instincts.” Will says softly and adds, ”We can take this at your pace Hannibal. If you don’t feel comfortable to do something, please tell me. I will wait until you feel like you can trust me enough and let go for me.” Will says while he lifts a hand to Hannibal’s hip with a fond smile and squeezes lightly until letting his hand drop.

 

”Thank you for understanding.” Hannibal says with a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. There was something very dark Will saw in Hannibal’s eyes when he lost control of himself but then the throws of pleasure made him not pay attention to it. Now that he has a clear head he wished he would have drowned in that darkness, so he could understand. 

 

”I should start preparing supper for us… If you would allow me?” Hannibal asks with narrowed eyes as providing food is seen to be an Alpha thing. 

 

”Wha- of course you can cook!” Will says and he is taken aback by the unnecessary question and clarifies, ”Hannibal I’m not going to act like a helicopter parent around you so you can relax. Just stay the way you are, there is no need to ask for my permission.”

 

Hannibal looks at Will with fond eyes and starts wandering around the kitchen while gathering all the necessary equipments and ingredients. Will watches as Hannibal moves around the kitchen like a dancer. Every move of his is full of grace and the dance enchants Will.

 

 

”What are you making for us Hannibal?” Will asks after watching Hannibal for a good 15 minutes. The older man raises his gaze to Will while he continues to chop onions on a cutting board.

 

”I’m making something quick but challenging, Beef Wellington with spinach. This will take me approximately an hour and 15 minutes.” Hannibal answers and moves to the stove, ”If you want, you could go to the study to read something. I also have my laptop there so feel free to use it… Actually, the laptop as well as this house is now yours so do whatever that pleases you.” Hannibal adds bitterly. 

 

Will notes the bitter tone in Hannibal's voice but lets the man be in peace for a while. The Omega is probably having a hard time accepting that someone now owns him. They both need some space.

 

Will goes back to the study and starts a fire in the fireplace. He then settles with a book and doesn’t bat an eye outside the book until he hears Hannibal call for him. The time had passed in a blink of an eye as Will had immersed inside the fictional fantasy.

  

The table has been already set and Hannibal presents the food like he always does. They settle at the table and the older man clearly waits for Will to take the first bite.

 

He feels confused as Hannibal stares at him with such deep satisfaction and desire. Maybe he really is embracing his Omegan side to cater to one’s needs and wants to see his Alpha well-fed? Will doesn’t really give it more notice as he takes the first bite and an audible moan pasts his lips.

 

”This is really good Hannibal. What is your secret?” Will asks with a chuckle and takes another bite. 

 

Hannibal grins and answers, ”It wouldn’t be a secret anymore if I told you, now would it?”

 

 

”Good point, you win this round.” Will smiles and raises his glass at Hannibal before drinking. The atmosphere is pleasant and Will thinks that he could get used to this. Good food, excellent wine and desirable company. Only if the dogs were here… _He would never accept that._ Will thinks and chuckles when he images Hannibal’s horrified face when he finds dog hair on his suits.

 

They eat the rest of the food in silence and it doesn’t kill the moment at all. It is actually calming how they don’t need to pretend to have ‘interesting’ small talks about useless things. When Hannibal sees that they both are done with their foods, he decides to speak up.

  

”We need to set some ground rules Will.” Hannibal voices while looking at Will. _Oh shit here we go._

 

 

”Yeah… yes, we should..” Will exhales and sets the cutlery on the plate and gets comfortable on the chair. This will probably take some time. 

 

 

Hannibal nods and starts, ”You will not order me around like an animal and assume I will heed your every command. Not that I expect you to do it, but after bonding the possessiveness of an Alpha can increase greatly.”

 

 

Will nods, ”Yes, I have never bonded with anyone — as you well know — so I’m not sure how I will react, but I’m sure I can keep myself under control. If I’m acting obnoxiously just call out my bullshit.”

 

”Will do. I will never call you Sir, Daddy or Master under any circumstance. You are Will to me.”

 

Will almost drowns in his drink and gets a coughing fit when he hears what Hannibal just said. The Omega screaming Daddy to Will while having sex who is in fact younger than him would be disturbing. Calling an Alpha Master is commonly used as a nickname, but still it would sound wrong from Hannibal.

 

”Oh god, please don’t. And I won’t call you a bitch or a slut or anything like that. Hannibal.” Will says when he is able to, ”If I’m feeling kinky I might call you doctor.” Will adds and starts laughing at his own slip-up. He facepalms himself and tries to laugh off the embarrassment.

  

”Maybe I should find my old white coat and wear it for you. With the Stethoscopes” Hannibal says with a devilish grin and looks at Will who blushes like crazy and giggles like a schoolgirl.

 

 

”Will, I wish for our relationship to be build on trust and equality. I hope you won’t force anything upon me.” Hannibal continues while raising from his chair. He picks up his own plate and moves behind Will.

 

”I promise, I will become your worst nightmare if you choose to tie me down and take what I know is mine.” Hannibal whispers while leaning behind Will and taking the plate in front of him. Hannibal kisses his Alpha’s temple and Will has no time to reply as the older man strides out of the dining room. Will feels incredibly aroused. He hums and presses his hand on his cock to calm it down. It doesn’t help the situation when Hannibal comes back from the kitchen and stops near Will to look at Will’s cock greedily.

 

”There is still one problem we haven’t discussed.” Hannibal says while looking at the hand slowly rubbing up and down Will’s crotch. The older man feels himself getting aroused and doesn’t hide how his slacks tighten up at the front. Will’s eyes drop to the slight tent there and he bites his lip hungrily. God the man is gorgeous.

 

”The punishment. Like the kind police officer said ’you should beat me into obedience’” Hannibal says while raising his hand and showing what he holds in his palm. Will looks at what Hannibal is offering and sees that it’s a riding crop. _Oh jesus fuck me, am I dreaming?_ Will thinks while standing up slowly from his chair. 

 

”I respond well to pain. We should move this to the bedroom.” Hannibal continues as Will starts to stalk towards him. ”Will, my body is not working properly because of the hormone suppressants and I’m not producing any slick. We should wait before you-” Hannibal gets interrupted when the Alpha puts his hand on Hannibal’s sternum and pushes him roughly to the nearby wall. Will snarls in disapproval and pulls Hannibal’s hair until he lifts his head upwards. He then starts ravishing the unprotected neck in front of him and scents him. _God you smell so good._

 

 

”You’re going to drive me insane Hannibal.” Will says between kisses and lightly bites Hannibal’s Adam’s apple when the older man swallows.

 

 

”There's a fine line between insanity and genius. I have erased that line and so should you.” Hannibal mutters and rubs Will over his jeans. 

 

 ”Am I to assume that you are insane Hannibal?” Will nips his way to his jaw while unbuttoning Hannibal’s shirt and bites his earlobe. ”Then I agree with you, we are very compatible.” Will chuckles to Hannibal’s ear and the Omega smirks at Will’s comment.

 

 

“Bedroom” Hannibal manages when he pushes Will lightly to get him off of him.

 

 

Will grins and presses his chest to Hannibal’s retreating back. The Omega can feel how Will’s erection presses into his ass and how the younger man bites his now bared shoulder. He doesn’t break skin and it won’t leave a mark but still Hannibal sharply inhales in surprise. The bite is a little too close to the place where you create an optional pair-bond, which connects two people emotionally and the Omega thinks that it would be the worst thing to happen between the two.

 

They make their way into ~~Hannibal's~~   their bedroom and somehow both of them have lost their shirts on the way up. 

 

 

Hannibal knows that once the door to their bedroom shuts, the flow of pheromones will be too much to keep him in control of his actions. He has been without his suppressants for a couple of days and can already feel how his body is starting to behave more like an Omega. He takes a deep breath and hopes he won’t do anything that he will regret later. Luckily, he almost never regrets anything so that is a mild risk. Still it would be quite worrisome if Hannibal killed his Alpha on their first night together… 

 

He doesn’t have time to worry about the matter any longer because Will is pushing him to the bed.

  

”I want you so bad Hannibal” Will murmurs when he pushes Hannibal to the bed. He goes without protest and climbs in middle of the bed with his back to the bed.

 

 

Hannibal’s brain is already releasing a huge amount of endorphins and he is flooded with Omegan hormones. He wants to submit. He wants to get on his knees and bury his head in the pillows. He wants to offer his neck and beg for his Alpha. But he won’t because he has his pride. It would be too humiliating to abandon himself in his animal instincts.

 

Will on the other hand doesn’t have problems showing his Alpha nature and seems very dominant this time around. He hasn’t been with an Omega before, just like Hannibal has never been with an Alpha and the instant connection and need is a little too much for Will.

 

He lands on top of the older man so that their foreheads press together and positions himself so that he is lying between Hannibal’s spread legs. Will starts doing the same thing to Hannibal that Hannibal did to him. He grinds against Hannibal until they both are fully erect and wanting for more. The Omega presses his mouth to Will’s and they drink each others moans. The level of sexual tension makes them both dizzy with need.

 

”I want to taste you” Will sighs as descends down Hannibal’s body and spreads his hand on his chest. Omegas almost never have chest hair but years of using hormonal suppressants have changed Hannibal’s appearance to be more like an Alpha’s. Will doesn’t really mind when the hair tickles his face when he kisses a path down to his nipple and starts licking at it until it hardens. Will smiles to himself when he hears Hannibal panting beneath him. He moves to the other nipple and repeats the act. This time Will clearly hears that Hannibal swears something in another language. It definitely is his mother language as the words form so naturally. _Maybe Russian?_

 

The younger man notes to ask that question later and nips his way to Hannibal’s navel and lower to the start of pubic hair peeking behind his slacks. There is a clear outline of Hannibal’s thick cock in his slacks and Will dampens the material around his cock with his mouth and puffs warm air on it. It creates a very nice but frustrating friction and the older man bucks his hips in an ask for more. 

 

Will suddenly remembers that tomorrow morning the authorities might take Hannibal away if it looks like they haven’t mated officially and Will hasn’t punished him enough. The younger man won’t force Hannibal to do anything if he doesn’t want to but knows that if he doesn’t seem at all ravished, then the officers will gladly take the matter to their own hands. They can fake the actual bonding because there is no clear mark when two people bond; you can just feel the connection made between two people. He isn’t sure if Hannibal wants to go all the way but if he has to wait for the Omega’s heat to be inside him then so be it. Will lifts both of his hands back to Hannibal’s chest and drags them slowly back down using a lot of force. Hannibal gives a surprised whine when Will leaves clear red lines against his skin and the man repeats the procedure but this times drags his hands against Hannibal’s sides. The Omega bites the skin on his wrist and muzzles his moans against his flesh. The small pain radiating from the lines Will is creating is only turning Hannibal more on and he buckles his hips harshly to meet Will’s.

 

”Impatient dear? I can help you…” Will basically purrs and doesn’t notice calling Hannibal dear in his haze. Hannibal bites harder on his wrist because he wants to scream and beg for Will’s touch. **My Alpha.**

 

 

The Alpha opens Hannibal’s zipper and the hidden button inside and wiggles the slacks off of Hannibal. He then settles between Hannibal’s legs and mouths at his inner thighs. He is glad he took notes in an Alpha class and so remembers were all the most sensitive areas are. Hannibal doesn’t like that his neck is fondled with so he carefully licks and mouths at the area near the Omegan pressure point in the inner thigh. Hannibal whines because he can feel that Will is so close but on purpose avoiding the most sweetest spot.

 

”You- you can touch it Will, I don- AaAhhhh” Hannibal moans as Will presses his tongue on the sensitive area and with his other hand starts rubbing circles on the same spot on the other leg. Hannibal starts wiggling wildly and locks his hands in Will’s curly brown locks. The younger man can see how Hannibal’s stomach is rising and falling rapidly and he can feel how his heartbeat is racing. Will loves this sensation. The feeling of pleasuring  his Omega makes Will grab his own cock which is twitching with excitement. He is already dripping pre-cum and gives himself slow, almost painful drags. Hannibal is tugging his hair painfully and it only adds to the pleasure.

 

”Haa… Mmmmh, Will can you..? I want… _kirsk man_ ” Hannibal mutters and Will understands what Hannibal wants. The older man lifts his hips when Will drags his underwear off and sees Hannibal’s cock from vicinity. He wraps his hand around Hannibal and gives a few testing tugs. The other man mutters yet again something in his mother language while the other man sucks a mark in middle of his pressure point. At the sudden touch Hannibal tenses slightly and then immediately goes limp. This is a common reaction for Omegas who are overstimulated. Hannibal’s breathing slows down and he looks dazed. Will decides that he doesn’t want to do anything to him if he is not 100% present so he climbs back to his mouth while leaving suck marks all over his body. He squeezes Hannibal roughly just under the tip and it makes Hannibal gasp and raise from the bed somewhat. When Will presses him back to the bed, the older man goes obediently.

  

”Will….” Hannibal mutters when Will kisses his neck and jaw and the Omega offers his neck so Will has better access. 

 

 

”Oh Jesus Hannibal…” Will purrs to his neck and buries his nose in Hannibal’s scent gland. He smells so sweet and delicious. He sucks few more marks against his neck until he raises to Hannibal’s lips and starts hungrily kissing him.

 

 

”MMmhhh… niežti (It’s itching)… prašau (please)” Hannibal says and Will doesn’t understand what Hannibal is revealing.

 

”Hannibal you need to speak English, I can’t understand” Will says while stroking Hannibal tightly in his palm.

 

 

”Please Will… man to reikia (I need it)” Will doesn’t need to hear more than the please and he is once again lowering to his crotch. This time he doesn’t touch the abused pressure points as it seems to make Hannibal too sluggish, but instead places his hand on Hannibal’s shaft and stretches the foreskin down to reveal his sensitive head. Will starts playing with his tongue around the tip and under it and Hannibal tries to thrust upwards to make him force his cock inside Will’s mouth. The Alpha curses and places a hand on Hannibal’s hip to make him stay still. 

 

 

The younger man has never sucked cock before, but it seems that Hannibal is enjoying whatever he is doing so it can’t be that bad. It’s interesting how Will has never really been attracted to men before and yet he has never been this turned on. Maybe he was betting for the wrong team the entire time. Will tugs his teeth behind his lips and takes Hannibal inside his mouth.

 

When Hannibal feels the hot velvet surrounding him, he gasps loudly and tangles his hands in the sheets. Will tries to swallow as much as he can but still he can’t take it all. He tries to force himself down to swallow Hannibal all the way down and gags from the effort. The Omega above him moans at Will’s struggling and knows that he is so very close to letting go. Will pops his head up and down and starts creating violent lines across Hannibal’s thighs. The mixture of pain and pleasure is maddening and soon after Hannibal comes silently. His eyes roll back in his head, his head lifts up and he arches his back. Will watches as Hannibal comes white streaks onto his stomach and strokes him until he is completely spent. He then takes his neglected cock in his own hand and starts jerking himself off while Hannibal watches him.

 

 

Will sits up to look better at Hannibal and starts speeding up his jerks and before he trips over the edge, he notices something glistering between Hannibal’s cheeks. Will drops his hand between Hannibal’s ass and presses against his hole. _It’s wet_. 

 

 

”Fuck Hannibal, this is too much” Will snarls as he takes the now wet hand up again and shows it to Hannibal, ”I hope you could see yourself now.” He says as he smells the slick. _Fuck oh my god I’m gonna cum_ Will thinks as the smell alone is driving the Alpha mad. He pushes the fingers inside his mouth and tastes Hannibal. The taste is divine and it alone drives Will over. He growls and comes violently all over his mate. There is one streak that reaches Hannibal’s cheekbone and this time around Hannibal is the one looking dominated.  _I want to get inside him. I need to knot him. GodMINEmyOmega._

 

 

Will steadies his breathing for a while and almost immediately after goes to get a towel for Hannibal. The man is just lying on the bed in a haze while Will wipes him clean and wipes the cum on his face with his thump. Then he slowly drags the finger on the Omega’s lips until he opens his mouth and takes Will’s fingers inside. That triggers another wave of heat through them but they both decide to ignore it. Hannibal sucks his fingers clean and grimaces.

 

”How salty” Hannibal notes with a hoarse voice and smiles up to Will.

 

 

Will grins and drops down to the bed next to Hannibal. They lie there quietly for a while before Hannibal slowly moves toward him. He places his head on Will’s chest and tangles their legs. Will is lying on his back and Hannibal caresses Will’s stomach while the younger man presses his face into Hannibal’s hair and hesitates.

 

 

”Uhhh… Can I touch your nape?” Will whispers softly to Hannibal’s hair.

 

 

 

 

”Hmmm… Let us do this before.” Hannibal says as he takes Will’s hand in his and guides his hand to his neck. Then Hannibal squeezes Will’s hand and the younger man understands what he wants.

 

 

”No Hannibal! This isn’t necessary, you are full of my marks! They can’t say I haven’t punished you enough!” Will says while relaxing his grip on Hannibal’s throat and stroking it instead.

 

 

”Yes, but it is still better safe than sorry.” Hannibal says and adds, ”I will tap your stomach when it’s too much. We need there to be visible marks so don’t hold back.” 

 

 

Will hates this. He wants to protect and guard his Omega and now he is forced to hurt him. He still obeys and grips tightly Hannibal’s throat. He wheezes and his breathing quickly changes from shallow breaths to taking none. Hannibal stays still but the pain is evident on his face. Will almost withdraws his hand but he feels Hannibal pressing his hand on top of Will’s and squeezing. **Let’s get this done in one go** is basically what Hannibal is saying.

 

 

It takes a good while before Hannibal taps Will’s stomach. The Alpha let’s go the instant he does so and the older man grabs his throat and starts coughing violently. Will pats Hannibal anywhere he can and just wants to help the pain go away. Hannibal can see how his mate is clearly distressed and murmurs a silent ”I’m fine” before coughing again.

 

 

Will gets up to get Hannibal a glass of water to ease the burn and Hannibal gulps it down quickly and thanks Will.

 

 

It’s well past midnight now and they settle in bed. The riding crop is well forgotten and it waits patiently for another time in the bedside table. They plan that when Will goes to get the certificate at 10am Hannibal will be waiting at the police station where they make sure that Hannibal has bonded. The older man will remember every face that gropes him and makes sure that is the last thing they do on this earth. He will also take an oath never to do anything illegal ever again but knows that is another lie he will say without hesitation. The older man hears when Will slumbers into sleep but he stays awake a long time after.

 

 

”Aš nepasitikiu tavimi mylimasis(I don’t trust you beloved)” Hannibal whispers into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: I don't own you, you just belong to me


	5. I don't own you, you just belong to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal goes to the check-up and nothing good comes out of it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: dubcon and violence in this chapter! :o

 

When Will wakes up at 9am, he doesn’t find Hannibal next to him. It gets him a little irritated not to wake up next to his Omega but drops it when he catches the heavenly smell of food. Will puts on his clothes from yesterday since he doesn’t have any belongings yet at Hannibal’s house and goes to the bathroom connected to the master bedroom to relieve himself before the Alpha heads downstairs.

 

 

Will finds Hannibal setting the table at the dining room, wearing a silk robe. The robe is very loosely tightened and the V-shape lets Will see the multiple love bites and bruises on Hannibal’s chest and neck. Now that they have slept over night, every bruise looks worse and more serious. The Alpha pales a little when his eyes land on the horrific strangulation mark on his throat.

 

 

”Good morning Will” Hannibal says while pouring orange juice into a glass. ”Please sit down, I made us breakfast.” 

 

 

”Morning… Are you okay?” Will yawns and takes the orange juice Hannibal is offering. Knowing Hannibal, it’s probably handmade like everything else the man serves at his table.

 

Hannibal gives Will a soft smile when they both settle at the table and the Omega convinces the other man that he is better than okay.

 

 

”Alright… Do you think I should be concerned about the check-up then? I’ve heard that Omegas can get traumatised or even raped there.” Will says while munching his Eggs Benedict. 

 

”No need to worry Will, I’m sure I will manage.” Hannibal says without any concern and his certainty relaxes Will.

 

 

”What I am concerned about is how we will proceed our relationship. In a few hours you will have access to my bank accounts and my properties. Should I be worried Will?” Hannibal stops eating and watches Will steadily.

 

 

”I already told you, I won’t mess with your stuff. But I hope that you won’t mind that I start spending more time here. We have to bond eventually or Jack will start suspecting us. And when that time comes, being apart will only cause us both unnecessary pain. I want to keep my dogs but I know that you would never welcome them to this house. That’s why we should build a dog shelter outside, so they won’t come inside and you won’t have an early heart-attack”

 

 

Hannibal cants his head and looks thoughtful, ”Yes moving in together would be the easiest option. And I think I can handle one or two dogs running in the garden.” Will releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He feels like a heavyweight has just been lifted from his shoulders.

 

 

Soon the time has come for them to part ways. Hannibal kisses Will’s temple sweetly and goes inside his car. Will feels flustered and rushes to the highway. 

 

Hannibal goes first to make the oath. He promises that this will never happen again and that if any trouble should arise he would immediately tell his Alpha. He promises to behave and obey his ‘Master’. This is the easy part.

 

 

Then comes the check-up with two guards. They are both Alphas and their job is to scare Hannibal into further submission. They threaten that if he doesn’t behave, the two of the will take the pleasure of punishing the Omega. This is very unorthodoxic because Will would literally suffer from having other hands on his mate. They insult and mock Hannibal and the bigger Alpha gets really handsy. He forcefully puts Hannibal in handcuffs and cuffs him to a post in middle of the room. The Alpha decides to strip Hannibal to see if Will had ‘done his job’. It is only an excuse to see the man naked and mock him further.

 

The bigger Alpha — who wears a tag called Ralph — literally rips Hannibal’s shirt off. All the buttons come flying away when the material is ripped from his body. Ralph and the other Alpha spin around Hannibal to see all the bruises. 

 

“Aaaww, It seems that your Master has punished you. I bet you screamed like a little bitch and begged for mercy. I would love to hear you scream like that for me” Ralph says while placing his hand on Hannibal’s throat and squeezing. Hannibal hisses from the pain and glares at Ralph. The strangulation mark is very violent and looks as painful as it feels.

 

 

Hannibal can smell their arousal. Ralph pokes Hannibal and puts pressure on all the bruises to try and make Hannibal whimper from the pain. When the only reaction from Hannibal is deeper breaths, Ralph gets annoyed and suggests that they should check inside to make sure Will has bonded with Hannibal. 

 

They roughly turn him around and it gets him worried. If Will had penetrated him last night, his hole would be much more forgiving and relaxed than it is right now and the Alphas would notice this immediately.

 

”How does it feel to be unwanted? You both have looked for the right one since you learned you were Alphas and then to see that you both are such disappointments must break your heart.” Hannibal snarls and knees Ralph who is getting too close. 

 

Ralph grunts in pain and spits at Hannibal. “Bitch! You asked for this!” The hurt Alpha screams and takes out his belt. He then proceeds to strip Hannibal’s lower half in quick motion and the pants and briefs pool around his ankles.

 

 

Then the first hit lands. Hannibal didn’t actually believe that they would whip him but the flashing pain proves otherwise. A clear line is forming against Hannibal lower back and buttocks. He stays absolutely quiet and keeps his head high. He will not show any weaknesses to these kinds of people.

 

“Did your Alpha hurt you like this whore? Maybe I should hit you some more to make you whine like you should.” Another strike hits Hannibal and he bites his lip not to make any sound but his nature is coming out and the Omegan side of him wants to submit and beg for forgiveness.

 

 

”You have no idea what my Alpha did to me. Physical punishment means nothing to me so hit me all you want. What he did to me was much worse and 10 times more humiliating than what you two are trying to do now.” Hannibal says bitterly and gets a third slash from Ralph.

 

 

Hannibal buckles toward the post he is cuffed to and breathes deeply. They surely won’t keep at this for too long. He starts to withdraw to his mind palace while the belt lashes against his back.

 

He gets back to himself when he feels something hard press against his ass. Every warning bell in his mind starts ringing and he snarls at the younger Alpha who is pressing against him. He will not allow this to happen but if he had to choose someone, it would be Will and not some petty Alpha.

 

Ralph laughs when the younger Alpha gets a reaction from Hannibal and urges him to continue. The younger Alpha’s name seems to be Cain as the Ralph is calling him that.

 

Hannibal turns forcefully in the younger Alpha’s grasp and kicks Cain right between his legs. Cain drops to his knees face twisting in pain and grunts some curses. Hannibal can’t get out of the handcuffs but does everything he can not to get raped. In the end when he is in a tight ball on the floor, he has no other option than to call out an Omegan cry that stuns both of the Alphas.

 

 

“Good boy… There is nothing to be scared of… Let me comfort you.” Ralph soothes when he recovers and thinks that now that the Omega has cried out, he will just submit if commanded so. Hannibal growls at him and gets a snarl thrown back at him from the smaller Alpha who is also recovering from his stun.

 

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this Ralph… There is no way his Alpha didn’t fuck him.”

  
“Get the fuck out then, I’m going to fuck him because I think his Alpha didn’t. We will tell our boss that and only that!” Ralph snarls at Cain and turns back to the Omega who is sitting on his knees with his hands behind his back still locked to the post by the handcuffs.

 

Ralph walks up next to him and seeing the Omega already on his knees gets ideas in his head. Maybe he will dislocate the Omega’s jaw and just use his mouth all he wants…

  
****

 

* * *

 

 

 

Will comes to the station as quickly as he can after getting the certificate and he has a bad feeling in his gut. He has to wait forever for the authorities to allow him inside the room to supervise the check-up. He has to wait a good 15 minutes before he goes to the counter to demand access. The Alpha in Will scares the working Beta and he quickly leads him to a hallway full of different rooms. The noises coming from them is making Will anxious and when he hears a high pitched cry coming from a room further down, it first stuns Will and then sets him in motion.

 

He rushes quickly down the hallway and leaves the Beta alone. An Alpha officer tries to stop Will as he heard the cry as well since Omegan cries pierce through walls for Alphas. The Beta who he was first, didn’t probably hear anything at all.

 

When Will growls at the officer that that was his Omega, the Alpha lets him go. He runs to the door and doesn’t bother to open it and instead kicks the door open and puts his left hand automatically on his gun holster.

 

 

The room where Hannibal is suddenly gets quiet and the Omega turns to see Will in the doorway. The Alpha looks cold and calm, but Hannibal knows better. There is no expression on Will’s face when he steps inside the room and closes the door. He wonders if his mate is seeing red because he heard his cry or because Ralph has his dick out in front of the older man.

 

 

 

Hannibal watches with wonder at the silence before the storm. He sees the second when Will snaps. The younger man growls loudly and attacks the smaller one of the Alphas who is closer to the door. Will is the smallest Alpha in the room, but he is much sneakier and swifter than the others.

 

Ralph tugs himself back inside his pants while Will and Cain fight for their life. He has no control over his body and his mind is screaming to protect Hannibal, who will be his Omega. Will takes Cain by his hair and smashes his head against the wall. The powerful blow makes Cain slumber and pass out on the floor.

 

 

The other Alpha tries to strike at Will who looks at the unconscious body but in the last second Will is able to dodge and draw out his gun from its holster. 

 

 

”I work for the FBI and if they hear that my Omega has been harassed, they will probably look the other way. Now if you treasure your pathetic life at all I would get the fuck out.” Will growls while pointing the gun at Ralph and gets a curse as an answer. The bigger man still raises his hands and starts walking toward the closed door.

 

 

Will goes straight to Hannibal and starts panicking when he sees the multiple belt slashes on his body. He kneels to Hannibal’s level and notices how the position best protects his ass. Will doesn’t say anything as he listens to what is going on behind him and waits for the door to open and close. He hears the door open but it never closes. He gives Hannibal a light kiss on the cheek to make him look like he doesn't know what’s going to happen.

 

”WILL!” Hannibal calls out when he sees the Alpha coming for Will with the belt.

 

 

Will freezes and doesn’t take his gun but takes a hunting knife from inside his jacket. Just like Hannibal said before, better safe than sorry. He sharply turns and stabs Ralph first in his thigh to drop him down and then he slashes through his stomach from hip to hip. 

 

 

Hannibal watches with awe when Will cuts the man open with no doubt whatsoever. The sickening splash and scream fills the room and everything seems to still. Will doesn’t seem to understand what he has just done while Hannibal is staring at Ralph who is screaming and drawing his hands against his open stomach.

 

Will ignores the screams and wipes the small amount of blood from his cheek. He then goes to the hallway to look if anyone heard them. When he can’t see anyone in the doorway he goes back inside and shuts the door. Ralph is grunting and pushing himself up against the wall while trying to keep his guts inside him. The man probably would survive if they now called help for him, but that is not Will’s plan.

 

”Now how does it feel to be completely out of control? It hurts but you can’t do shit now, can ya?” Will mocks the Alpha and stomps on Ralph’s cock sharply. He gets a long whine from him and a huge wave of power drunkens the winning Alpha. He feels strong and in control while he watches the man bleed to death.

 

 

When Ralph only twitches lightly against the wall, Will turns his attention back to Hannibal. The Omega is just staring at Will in awe with his mouth open. He has seen the potential in Will before, but this show in front of him is better than he would have ever imagined.

 

 

“You are perfect William Graham…” Hannibal says hungrily when Will frees Hannibal from his shackles. The moment the older man is free, he grabs Will’s face and starts kissing him violently. Ralph’s last few minutes on earth will be spent watching two men kiss passionately and wondering why he never experienced such deep devotion for anyone. 

 

Will is the one who has to force Hannibal to stop. This is not the time or place for this. He notes how Hannibal’s cock got filled when he was fighting the Alphas and finds Hannibal’s arousal quite strange. Usually when Alphas are in a brawl, an Omega is scared for his life since there is a chance that his mate could die.

 

Hannibal doesn’t try to hide his apparent hard-on and chuckles when Will stares a little too much. Will blushes and gives Hannibal his pants and briefs which the Omega puts on happily and when the Alpha sees the ripped shirt on the floor, he undresses his upper body and gives Hannibal his white undershirt. Will buttons up his flannel and the lose of an undershirt makes no difference. Will’s shirt is a bit tight for Hannibal but it will do. 

 

“Ummm… What do we do now?” Will looks at the bodies and starts shaking like a leaf. He just murdered someone without batting an eye! He paces around the room and checks if Cain is alive or if he managed to kill him as well. Luckily, he can find a pulse beneath and he sighs out of relief.

 

 

Hannibal was waiting for this realisation and quickly wraps his arms around Will. He calmly explains that they need to call Jack and clarify what happened. Brawls about Omegas are fairly common and usually end in spilling blood. Will was only protecting his mate who was about to be raped and so had every right to stop the act from happening.

 

 

They call Jack as soon as possible and explain the situation. Hannibal plays his cards perfectly and says how they tortured him inside the room and that there is evidence. The Alpha officer in the hallway confirms the Omegan cry ring around the floor and there are few other Alphas as well who heard it. This same officer also tells how Ralph is messed up and is known to do horrible things in check-ups. If this wasn’t enough, Will snarls when he lifts Hannibal’s shirt to show the belt slashes against his back. There is a medic who showed up to check on Cain and now offers help to Hannibal but Will doesn’t allow the female medic — who is an Omega — even near him.

 

Jack is obviously furious and curses how this wouldn't have happened if they just sold Hannibal. Will nearly punches his boss but the Omega next to him takes his hand sharply and gives him a warning look.

 

It will be explained as an accident and the knife wound would be self-defence. It is crazy what an Alpha can get away with if their Omega has been harassed. 

 

They soon walk away from the station and Will is baffled by how easy it was. Hannibal is smirking freely when nobody sees them and they walk to their cars. They both have their own cars with them and Will drives off without saying a word to his mate.

 

 

Hannibal invites him to his house over a text but Will refuses. The Omega understands that this has been a shock and lets Will handle himself over the night. He has own things to attend to as well…

 

 

Will is in the highway to Wolftrap and his mind is on fire. The murder keeps repeating in his mind over and over again. He sees Ralph’s desperate eyes and the empath in him is screaming. Will tries to breathe but in the end it comes out as a cry. He isn’t even sure why he is crying. Maybe he is feeling guilty? Or maybe he is feeling guilty because he isn’t feeling guilty? It felt so good to take down the bigger Alpha. He felt so strong… and mighty. He surely should be grieving. Why does he have the urge to laugh? And why was Hannibal looking at him like that? Why did Hannibal get so much pleasure from seeing him kill a man?

 

Will stops at the first parking lot and spends a full hour wondering and pouncing thoughts inside his head.

 

 

Meanwhile, Hannibal has arrived home. The last hour he wondered how huge Will’s potential truly is. He was a true predator; He was in his nature. The gleam in Will’s eyes were telling him more than he has ever heard from his mouth. He would be his masterpiece, maybe even an equal.

 

 

First time ever the Chesapeake Ripper considers sharing his work with someone. 

 

 

But there is still many tests Will needs to pass. And Hannibal can feel how his body is getting more Omegan with every passing day. His heat isn’t too far away… He needs to make sure Will knows what he is getting into and that there is no way out… alive.

 

 

They have couple of days to theirselves but still keep contact through text messages and calls. Will says he is busy with his teaching and doesn’t have time to meet Hannibal. The older man decides to drop by the school one day but the other teachers tell that Will is not teaching any classes as of now.

 

He sets his mind to go to Will’s the following morning no matter if Will wanted it or not.

 

 

But before he goes to his mate, he waits for the night to fall. 

 

The older man gets the plastic suit out and leaves through the back door. 

 

He is feeling very inspired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the choo choo train to hell ミᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> Next chapter: Those who are easily shocked should be shocked more often


	6. Those who are easily shocked should be shocked more often

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal talk, Jack decides to show up

The next morning Hannibal goes to Will’s house so he can be present when Jack arrives with the so-called bad news. He wants to make sure that Will is mentally stable to look at a new crime scene and understand the Ripper’s message. It’s nearing 9am and Hannibal thinks he might have two hours tops before his masterpiece is found. This time is enough to do all kinds of things.

 

He hasn’t forgotten how glorious Will looked when he murdered a man in front of him. The Omega wants to simply show his gratitude.

 

He finds Will inside his house with cups of coffee all around the room and the man looks like he hasn’t slept at all the passing days. Hannibal wishes Will good morning when he approaches the man but Will doesn’t really pay attention. He stares at his coffee cup and grunts something unclear.

 

Hannibal thought he might find Will feeling a little down, but didn’t think it would go to these measures. Will’s eyes are clearly redder than normal and there are heavy bags under his eyes. The man has been drowning in self-pity. How sweet.

 

There is a long silence and Hannibal waits patiently to see if Will wants to say something first. He seats himself next to Will at the table and waits. Will keeps silent and seems absent-minded. The Omega feels comfortable in the quiet and they just sit there together until the Alpha’s stress and anxiety begins to bug Hannibal.

 

 

”How do you feel Will?” Hannibal asks softly and the other man seems to finally understand that he has come here to talk. 

 

 

”I… shit, I feel like I’ve done something horrible. He might have had kids or… or a w- weeping widow. I -I can’t believe that I murdered someone without even batting an eye…” Will mumbles while rubbing his hands on his face and visibly trembling.

 

”Will, that is not how you feel. That is what you think. Thoughts often reflect our feelings. Our feelings are simpler, darker and more straightforward. With our thoughts we explain and rationalise our feelings. Moral and our norms suddenly have a huge role and they change the way we think. Now, I’ll ask you again and I want you to be honest with me. How did it feel?” Hannibal says while taking Will’s hands and pushing them away from his face so he can obtain eye-contact. The younger man looks devastated and Hannibal cups his cheek and draws calming circles with his thump.

 

 

”I… I felt powerful… Just like I did after I killed Garret Jacob Hobbs,” Will whispers and Hannibal sees as a tiny tear goes down his Alpha’s face. Hannibal leans and presses his mouth to it and tastes the salty liquid. Will pushes his face to Hannibal’s neck to find comfort in his smell and the older man accepts this and embraces Will in return.

 

”Good,” Hannibal whispers back to him and kisses the crown of his head.

 

 

 

”I don’t want to feel like this. It would be so much easier not to feel anything,” Will says quietly to Hannibal’s neck and the older man can feel how his neck is getting wetter by the minute. He soothes him as best as he can and caresses his Alpha’s back.

 

 

 

”One would turn very crooked if he didn’t have feelings to rationalise or thoughts to filter his feelings. It is good to feel Will,” Hannibal says calmly while Will inhales deeply Hannibal’s pulse point. The smell of his mate calms the Alpha greatly and the younger man starts kissing the side of Hannibal’s neck gently.

 

 

“You did what you had to do Will, and for that I am grateful. You should not regret what you have done and instead enjoy what you have now,” Hannibal says while lifting Will’s face and kissing him.

 

The kisses are innocent and playful at first, but Hannibal gets incredibly aroused by the action. He thrusts his tongue inside Will’s mouth forcefully and gets a surprised gasp from Will.

 

Hannibal looks utterly seductive and draws back from Will to stand right in front of him. Then he slowly drops to his knees while keeping eye contact with Will. The Alpha’s breath gets stuck inside his throat when he sees Hannibal lowering down with intention in his eyes. Will never thought Hannibal would be the one serving and thought that if they were to do anything, Will has to make the suggestion. Now when the older man gently places his hands on Will’s knees and spreads his legs open, Will bites his lips and wonders why Hannibal is suddenly acting so Omegan. Will’s cock is already twitching in anticipation as he has realised what is going to happen. 

 

The Alpha places a hand under the older man’s jaw and lifts his head. Hannibal licks his lips and moves his hands to Will’s waist. He takes hold of his belt and unbuckles it while watching Will with hungry eyes. The younger man lifts Hannibal slightly so that they can kiss. This time Will pushes his tongue inside Hannibal and the man hums in pleasure. 

 

While Will is lavishing Hannibal with kisses, the Omega unbuttons and unzips Will’s pants. Will’s hands are both in Hannibal’s hair and he tugs playfully his long blond strands and receives a quiet purr from Hannibal.

 

 

”Consider this as my thank you,” Hannibal whispers when he ends the kiss. He drops back down and pushes Will’s pants down to his thighs. He then starts palming Will through his briefs and the Alpha gives a quiet gasp when Hannibal’s strong hand is making his whole stomach twist and turn in pleasure. The younger man bites his lip and falls back on the chair. If Hannibal wants to do this, he sure as hell is not protesting.

 

 

”Don’t feel obliged to- aaahhhh!” Will still tries to say out of respect until Hannibal puts his mouth on his still clothed cock. The hot sweet breaths tingle against Will’s skin and turn his mind into mash. Hannibal bites very lightly on Will’s shaft and emits a surprised half-moan, half-chuckle from Will.

 

 

”Ahhh, fuck Hannibal, just get to it!” He chuckles when Hannibal continues to tease him through his briefs.

 

 

 

"Impatient dear? I can help you,” Hannibal purrs something Will said to him in a similar situation and Will blushes like crazy at the mention. ’Did I call you dear?’ Will mutters to himself when Hannibal pulls Will’s briefs behind his balls and takes him in his mouth in one smooth slide.

 

 

”AAAHHhh Hannibal!” Will nearly screams his sudden pleasure that warms his whole body and tightens his hands in Hannibal’s hair. His mouth feels like the softest satin, the hottest fire and the wettest ocean. Hannibal doesn’t seem to have much problem with Will’s size and his head pops easily between his legs. Hannibal sucks greedily with every withdrawal and it maddens Will. 

 

Not soon after is Will panting and whining in Hannibal’s hold. He wants to thrust down his throat and make him take the last few inches Hannibal can’t take on his own but the older man has a tight hold of his hips. It will probably leave bruises on Will. He loves the idea.

 

 

”I’m gonna- Han!” Will slurs and tries to lift Hannibal from his cock. Hannibal doesn’t budge and rounds his tongue around Will’s shaft and the feeling of it catches Will totally off guard and that makes him come down Hannibal’s throat. 

 

Hannibal silently tries to swallow everything but Alphas come third the amount more than Omegas and Will seems to be fully packed. Hannibal pushes so that only the tip and little of the shaft is inside with his mouth open and so Hannibal can breathe through his nose. He massages Will until he is done and gives a final soft suck while looking at Will before letting his cock drop from his mouth. 

 

 

Hannibal looks at Will who is looking back with the post-orgasmic glow. The cum Hannibal couldn’t swallow started pushing out of Hannibal’s mouth and now his whole mouth and chin is dripping from Will’s cum. It’s making its way down Hannibal’s neck and the older man gives Will the full meaning of complete ownership.

 

 

”Jesus Hannibal” Is all Will can say when he looks at how completely owned Hannibal looks. His mate is drooling his cum out from his mouth while the strangulation marks are still very visible on his throat. Will swears he would be erect again if his biology allowed it. The younger man’s mouth feels so dry and all he wants to do is suck Hannibal dry just like the Omega had. 

 

Before he gets the chance to thank Hannibal with his mouth there is a loud kick at the door and the voice of Jack Crawford.

 

 

”Will! You need to come right this second!” Will freezes like a deer caught in the headlights while Hannibal chuckles and whispers, ”I think you just did.” Will doesn’t understand how Hannibal can find this situation amusing. 

 

The older man starts rising from his knees and at the exact same time Jack decides to let himself in. When Jack comes in, he will immediately see him and Hannibal covered in cum. _Hannibal_ **.**

 

 

Will doesn’t think before he acts. He grabs Hannibal from his shirt and behind his neck and presses him into his lap forcefully. He pushes the Omega’s face into his neck so that Jack can’t see him clearly and when Hannibal tries to struggle out, Will presses his pressure point at his nape and the older man automatically relaxes on his lap like liquid spaghetti.

 

 

Jack is frozen in the doorway and stares at the pair in shock.

 

 

”Get the fuck out Jack! NOW!!” The Alpha roars in fury and makes Jack take a step back. It isn’t wise to confront an Alpha who is defending his Omega. At least not one who killed another Alpha just a couple of days ago. He doesn’t see —and maybe doesn’t even want to know — what has happened to Hannibal but sees that Will is pressing his fingers to his weak spot. He also doesn’t see that Will’s pants are dragged down to his thighs as Hannibal is sitting on his lap. Jack flees to the porch and tells them to hurry up.

 

The younger man let’s go of Hannibal’s nape and there is a hand on his throat the second he does so.

 

”I’m warning you Will. Do **NOT** ever do that again.” Hannibal warns with a cool and piercing voice while raising from Will’s lap, ”I understand that you can’t help your possessive nature but don’t take advantage of me. Not even in these kinds of situations.” He says coldly and withdraws to the bathroom. The man seems to have returned back from his Omegan haze and is back with the dominant act.

 

Will tucks himself back into his pants and calms himself for a second. He rarely feels this much anger for Jack considering that he is like what, seven times out of ten pissed at him. What is going on? Why is he acting so violently…? 

 

Will doesn’t want Jack waiting too long and in a minute goes outside.

 

 

”Uuhhh.. I have a mate now so I would really appreciate if you knocked and waited for me…” Will says when he steps outside. Jack looks mildly embarrassed and Will sees a little ting of disgust on his face. He doesn’t seem to approve their relationship.

 

 

”Yeah I’ll make sure to knock next time… But I think he struck again… Or at least I think so. I need you to confirm it,” Jack says while watching into the distance.

 

Hannibal joins them at the porch and looks as perfect as ever. There is no sign of a man who was greedily sucking cock merely five minutes ago. 

 

”Good morning Jack. It seems you caught us in a rather awkward moment. Has something happened? Is there another case?” Hannibal asks even though he knows why the man is here. He just arrived a few minutes earlier than Hannibal predicted. But this worked in their favour, as Jack saw Hannibal doing something on his knees and sitting in Will’s lap. He can’t possibly question their relationship any longer. 

 

”Yes. I think it’s the Ripper.” Jack says with no greet. **Rude.** Hannibal looks almost horrified at what Jack says — Always the actor.

 

”You think he’s back? As I recall, he hasn't attacked in over a year.” Hannibal says and slowly goes to stand behind Will. He will look like he seeks protection from his mate and it will make him seem more vulnerable. Will doesn't buy that one bit. Hannibal would never hide behind anyone and thiscrisscrossing between submissive and dominant Hannibal is alarming to Will.

 

”Umm… Yes, and if he’s back, it means we have a great chance at catching him before he disappears again,” Jack says uncomfortably and Will can feel how Hannibal is more than happy with the situation. If he had a tail, it would be wagging like crazy right now.

 

”I will tend to the house and take care of the dogs,” Hannibal says and kisses Will in front of Jack.”Be careful darling,” Hannibal basically purrs.

 

“Uhhh.. See you later then Hannibal,” Will says awkwardly as he is not used to Hannibal being so obedient and leaves with Jack to go to the crime scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The infamous Chesapeake Ripper


	7. The infamous Chesapeake Ripper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will visits the crime scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm a bit late! Had some shit to take care of...

Will and Jack travel to the scene in Jack’s car and there is a heavy atmosphere. Will wonders what Hannibal and he have done in the past few days to make Hannibal act so submissive and if the dogs will all be mysteriously “lost” the moment he returns home. Will is fine with the silence, but clearly Jack isn’t, since he is fidgeting on his seat like a madman.

 

“What is it Jack?” Will says dully because he can sense another bitch storm coming up.

 

 

“I was just wondering why on earth you decided to bond with your own therapist. Did you guys make some sort of sick deal or something? Will, you need to understand that you are stuck with him for good. He doesn’t even look like an Omega for fuck’s sake! You know an Omega should be all soft and small — like Bella was — and not like Hannibal… That man has ruined himself with all the suppressants… I can still help and I’m more than willing to arrange an auction just for him,” Jack states with voice full of venom and looks at Will when they stop at the next red light.

 

 

“Are you saying that you wants to sell  my Omega?” Will responds bitterly. They haven’t even bonded and yet the thought of another man touching Hannibal is making his blood boil. “Are you an idiot Jack? I chose him because I wanted to and the reason doesn’t even fucking matter. Now shut the fuck up about Hannibal. It was your own fault not noticing who he was. I have been aware about his gender for a long time because I actually got to know him. You know nothing about him.” Will buffs his chest unconsciously and for the first time Jack is taken aback. He has never seen Will act so masculine and sure of himself. He is used to seeing Will as the quiet obedient Alpha but now he is acting more like an equal to Jack. Omegas really do wonders to Alphas.

 

 

“Watch how you speak to me Graham. I helped you with the accident that happened at the police station. You should be thankful. Truth be told, I’m not even sure why I helped you.”

 

 

“You helped me because you need me,” Will states and Jack doesn’t respond. They both know Will is the best at what they do and locking him up in prison would not help them catch criminals. 

 

 

The rest of the car ride they stay in silence and Will doesn’t give any attention to Jack.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The crime scene is already packed full of people and they pass the crowd in a hurry not to be noticed. Will has become quite the celebrity because of Freddy Lounds and because he has been seen with Hannibal Lecter who is a big topic in the social circles.

 

They are in the woods nearby Baltimore and Will sees the runner who first saw the scene. He looks traumatised and definitely not guilty.

 

“It’s just here Will,” Jack says and beckons Will to follow.

 

 

They move up a little hill that hides the crime scene from the public eye and Will watches as the scene unravels before his eyes.

 

 

Jack yells to clear the scene and let Will do his thing.

 

Soon Will is standing alone in front of a woman and a dead swan. The killer has positioned the swan between the woman’s legs and they seem to be very intimate. Will closes his eyes and constructs the scene.

 

_I kill her from behind. She never saw it coming. I do not hate her, but I feel no respect for her. I give her a peaceful death which is unlike me. After she has died, I create a small line in her side and take the organs I want. I operate with surgical accuracy and after I’m done, I move her in her place. Her back is resting against a tree and I place a rock in her lower back to keep her upright. I place the dead Swan between her legs and place the woman to wrap her legs around it. I put the woman’s hand to rest over the Swan, the other rests on her side against a vase. I add few x-type flowers in the vase for symbolism. In the end I place a white sheet around her legs, but not to cover her up. She is meant to be seen._

 

The scene suddenly jumps somewhere else and when Will turns around disoriented and confused, he sees a man in a three-piece suit standing in the shadows. The man looks like Hannibal, but when Will walks toward him, the man transforms into something else. His whole skin turns dark and antlers start sprouting from his head. The Alpha places a hand on his gun holster when the creature opens it’s mouth and whispers with Hannibal’s voice. “I made this for you Will…” Before the shocked man has time to respond, he returns back to the crime scene and his mind keepsconstructing the scene like nothing ever happened.

 

_She is nothing but a soldier in my game of chess. She is sacrificed for a bigger cause. She has no value and by transforming her, I will bring her life meaning. I don’t kill her in rage or in pity. I feel calm and collected; This is the means to an end. I want to create a message, a story._

 

“It’s the Ripper…” Will whispers when he opens his eyes. No one else would murder with such elegance and grace. His mind has never changed locations like this before and the man quickly tells the crew about the possibility of missing organs and notes that they should check the flowers before escaping from all the questions.

 

 

Will goes to one of the cars out of view and takes a small break. Watching the scene made his mind fuzzy and the random connections to Hannibal is too much for him. _It can’t be,_ Will thinks as he wonders Hannibal’s past behaviour. What if Hannibal has never wanted an Alpha, because he can’t risk being found out? Will laughs when he notices how crazy he sounds and forgets the stupid connections his brain is making.

 

“Speak of the devil!” Beverly nearly yells when he sees Will and she and her team Price and Zeller follow. “We were just talking about you Will!” Beverly grins and stops in front of Will.

 

“Hmm, just don’t Beverly, I already got enough from Jack,” Will says because he can see how flustered Zeller and Price are behind her so he can only guess what they were probably talking about.

 

 

“I’m not like Jack, I’m happy as hell for you! I seriously doubted that you had it in you,” Beverly grins and punches Will playfully on his shoulder, “And to get such a man! Damn Will, you’re rich as hell now! Should we go for drinks?” She beams and Will makes a face at her which only makes Beverly laugh more. Beverly is the only person at work who he gets along nicely and the Beta has always been on his side.

 

 

“How is he Will? He is such a gentleman and good at everything, I can imagine that he must be a monster in bed! Does he beg for you? Uuuh, imagining that is so hot,” Beverly continues and Will fights the blush that is creeping on his face and just barely manages to roll his eyes.

 

 

“First of all that is none of your business,” Will says and gets an‘Aaaaww, come oooon!’ from Beverly. Beverly tries to get anything out of Will but does a poor job at that. Will will not tell Beverly anything because he wants to protect Hannibal and his pride.

 

 

“We will go for drinks later Will, I will make sure of it. I will make you so drunk that you will spill every nasty detail. You can even bring your Omega with you if you want,” Beverly says while turning and heading back to the scene. Soon she, Jimmy and Bryan have disappeared behind the hill.

 

 

Will lingers at the crime scene and answers and clarifies the scene for a few people before heading out. They will go to the lab in a few days to analyse further and assemble all the pieces together. Will already has a pretty clear picture but it never hurts to be sure.

 

 

He drives back to his house only to find out that it’s empty. There is a note on the table written in Hannibal’s beautiful penmanship and it says that dinner is ready at 7pm at Hannibal’s. The older man wishes for Will to accompany him. It gives Will a few hours to be at his house before heading out and he spends the time fixing a boat motor.

 

 

The scene basically:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a shorty today! 
> 
> Next Chapter: How can those terrified vague fingers push the feathered glory from her loosening thighs?  
> (Quote from the poem Leda and the Swan)


	8. How can those terrified vague fingers push the feathered glory from her loosening thighs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will talk about the scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: talking about rape, gore (?)

 When Will arrives at Hannibal’s house he hears a ruckus inside. Immediately he opens the door with his spare keys and heads toward the kitchen where the noise is coming from.

 

“WHAT THE HELL HANNIBAL!” Will hears Alana scream and right after that there is a skin on skin noise. Will emerges from the kitchen and sees how Alana has raised her hand and Hannibal is covering his cheek.

 

“Did you just slap my Omega Alana?” Will growls at the doorway and steps close to where Hannibal is. Will buffs his chest and his glare is deadly. Alana as a Beta whimpers at the look and takes several steps back.

 

“Will, I had it coming. I am fine,” Hannibal says and puts a reassuring hand on Will’s hip and squeezes tightly.

 

That doesn’t lessen Will’s anger and he looks at Alana with murderous eyes. Not the first time he would kill someone who touched Hannibal with ill intent and everyone in the room know that. Hannibal would love to watch Will kill another one for his sake, but he likes Alana too much to let her die.

 

 

“Will, darling,” Hannibal says softly in his Omegan voice that is made to soothe and turns Will to face him “I’m not hurt. You need to calm down,” He says while snaking a hand in his hair and pulling him for a slow kiss. Will relaxes when their mouths collide and the Alpha starts hungrily kissing Hannibal back. 

 

Hannibal ends the kiss by turning his head and Will turns back to Alana.

 

“I- I’m sorry, Will. I just… He never told me he was an Omega,” Alana whispers and drops her head in defeat. It is known to be shameful for a Beta female to be with an Omegan male. Her popularity will decrease if the rumour spreads that Alana used to date Dr. Lecter.

 

 

“I’m aware Alana, I worked really hard to blind you,” Hannibal says behind Will who is shielding him with his body, and Hannibal finds that adorable that the smart little mongoose is shielding a man who is more than capable of protecting himself.

 

 

“It is your own fault. Now please leave, I want to be with my Omega. Alone,” Will spits and basically tells Alana to fuck off. Luckily she actually listens and takes her jacket before heading out. The moment the door is closed Will attacks Hannibal’s mouth. The older man is pressed against one of the kitchen counters and spreads his legs slightly so that Will can step in. They kiss deeply and in the end they are both gasping for air. Will starts scenting Hannibal and kisses Hannibal’s slightly red cheek. 

 

Hannibal hums his pleasure and pushes their hips together. He smiles when he feels Will’s erection and thinks that this is the perfect time to ask for a favour.

 

“Will, would you be interested to accompany me to an Opera that is held next week?” Hannibal voices and kisses Will before he can answer. He pushes his hardening cock against Will’s thigh and rubs his own thigh against Will. The younger man exhales when they part their mouths.

 

“No, actually I’m not interested. But I can go with you — if you want to,” Will says and goes back to kissing Hannibal. He can never get enough of his lips.

 

“Yes… thank you… I… would be very … grateful.” Hannibal says between kisses and Will smirks at him. The younger man is just about to change their location when the oven whistles and announces that the food is ready. They both are sporting quite the hard-ons but Hannibal doesn’t want to wait for dinner and Will goes to the bathroom to clear his head. He could quickly jerk himself off, but decides that he isn’t that desperate. 

 

The food is delicious as always and they talk about the Ripper while eating. Will explains how he sees the scene and watches with wonder when Hannibal stares at him with such flagrant pride and satisfaction. Hannibal probes more information and Will gives him more. 

 

“Will, have you heard of Leda and the Swan? What you describe sounds awfully similar to the myth. The Chesapeake Ripper has been known to create replicas of art,” Hannibal states when Will describes the scene as a swan between a woman’s legs.

 

 

“Yes, it’s the story where the swan raped the woman, right? I don’t recall most of the story because I didn’t really pay attention while I was still in school,” Will says and turns to heed Hannibal. The man has insane amount of knowledge about these things. Maybe he could learn a thing or two and so understand the Ripper better.

 

“There are many versions on how people see Leda and the Swan. One thing everyone agrees on. The god Zeus disguised as a Swan and seduces or rapes a woman called Leda. This subject has been used in art, music and literature,” Hannibal starts and turns to Will.

 

“My favourite is the sonnet from William Butler Yeats. He wrote a sonnet called ‘Leda and the Swan’, where he described how the raping happened and what happened afterwards. The poem has been seen to be one of Yeats’s masterpieces.”

 

“The poem tells that Zeus — who is seen to be the most powerful Alpha — transformed into a swan and pressed his peak to Leda’s nape, right where the pressure points are for Omegas. Leda felt overpowered and couldn’t do anything to stop the act. Leda was forced down and the Swan rubbed itself all over the woman to scent her. The poem powerfully explains the union between the divine and human.”

 

“The incident led to the destruction of the city of the Troy. As it happened Leda gave birth to many heroes and heroines who created the Athenian civilization. For example, Leda gave birth to Helen who is responsible not only for the Trojan War but also for the death of Agamemnon.”

 

“The great question at hand is that did Leda gain anything good from the horrible incident? Did she gain some of Zeus’s powers or knowledge? In the end of Yeats’s poem, he suggests that Leda didn’t gain anything from Zeus but his violence. Yeats believes that every great event that happens in history starts by important women getting raped. The raped woman then gives birth to someone who changes the world. In fact, Yeats believes that Mary was raped and thus Jesus was born,” Hannibal ends with a sigh and waits for a long while when Will seems to be lost in though. Will looks stunning like this. Hannibal can almost hear how the cogs are turning inside his head and he watches as Will slowly understands his message.

 

“I don’t think the Ripper has or is going to rape anyone. He wouldn’t lower himself to the level of rapists,” Will wonders and considers Hannibal’s words.

 

“You said that the act is a union between the divine and human?” Will asks and considers the Ripper who sees himself above all else.

 

“Yes. Leda was a normal Omega before all this happened with Zeus. There are differences in the stories but in most stories the Omega gives birth to many great people.”

 

 

“So the people she gave birth to were like half-gods? The Ripper sees himself as something divine or better than the rest of us; he has god complex. We all think he is an Alpha. What if he is positioning himself to be the Swan? What if he found his Leda? Someone who he can’t resist and someone he desires? Maybe the appearance of the Swan is his disguise. It is the person suit he puts on every day, and only he knows that he wields the power of Zeus. What if the Ripper is considering someone as a partner? I truly wonder who he would choose. I hope to god the subject won’t decline him… Or otherwise… Dinner is served,” Will mumbles and isn’t sure if he is speaking to Hannibal or himself.

  

Hannibal bathes in pleasure. His mongoose understands his message do easily and naturally, and in so short time. Only if he knew that the chosen one is Will himself.

  

“That would be quite big Will. The Ripper has been known to always work alone. Taking a partner would be a huge risk. Bonding with someone reveals a great deals of information for the other.” Hannibal responds to Will’s wonders and Will stares at Hannibal. Slowly he sees as the Swan molds itself into Hannibal and he is seized with fright. What if his doubts are right and if Hannibal is the Ripper then he himself would be Leda. But it doesn’t make sense. Hannibal is an Omega and so he can’t get anyone pregnant. If he was the Ripper and this message was to Will, then Hannibal would be Leda and Will the Swan… What if the Ripper isn’t talking about actual children but something else? Maybe the children is just a metaphor… Will’s mind is starting to grow too heated and he decides to stop thinking about it. He smiles at Hannibal and takes another bite of his food.

 

The conversation ends but Will’s mind doesn’t. He wants to fully understand the Ripper’s message and gets a huge headache in the process. When they are done with eating and cleaning up, Will retreats to their bedroom to rest.

 

Will tries but he can’t possibly sleep at the moment. He feels sick but the sickness is entirely inside his head, not physical. He goes over every discussion he had with Hannibal and every fact he knows about the Ripper. It doesn’t look too bright for Hannibal inside Will’s mind.

 

Hannibal comes up an hour later and they don’t mention the Ripper. Hannibal wants to ask but doesn’t want to seem too eager. Will has always been his greatest threat because of his skill to see people and Hannibal almost wants to tell him everything. Will is so close and it both excites and horrifies the Omega. He knows that Will would not reveal him to Jack or to the FBI because his nature as an Alpha prevents it. Hannibal is sure that his heat should come soon and if they survive through it without any complications, Hannibal is safe. If Will starts acting up, he can just drug him and turn him fully insane with his tricks or simply kill him. This way Hannibal would also be freed from Will. He has considered this option but it would only force Hannibal to take another Alpha or flee from the country, and he thinks that there is no need for it. When he gets bored of Will, he will break the bond by killing his mate and then fleeing. It is quite horrifying how easily he plans Will’s death.

 

Hannibal settles down next to Will on the bed and while Will plays with Hannibal’s iPad, Hannibal reads a book. Through the night Will relaxes more and more and the Omegan pheromones Hannibal is emitting on purpose does its job. Slowly Will starts to lean on Hannibal’s shoulder and by the end of the night he is resting his head against Hannibal’s lap. The older man plays with Will’s hair and Will hums his pleasure and kisses Hannibal’s stomach as thanks.

 

 “We should go to bed.” Hannibal speaks for the first time in a few hours and Will opens his eyes from the light sleep he was already at. Will grunts something unclear and moves to make room for Hannibal under the sheets. When Hannibal is also lying on the bed properly he takes a hold of Will and presses his chest against Will’s back. Hannibal acts as the “bigger spoon” and Will doesn’t complain and rests his head on Hannibal’s arm happily. They both fall asleep quite quickly but only one of them is sleeping peacefully.

 

Somewhere in the small hours Will starts wiggling like crazy and mutters something unclear. Hannibal is a light sleeper and immediately wakes to his Alpha’s distress. Hannibal feels how sweaty his mate is and how he curses in his sleep. Hannibal gets a huge crave to draw him. He wants to immortalize this beautiful moment when Will’s mind goes against himself. Hannibal wants to peek inside his mind and see what terrors lie beneath.

 

Will’s nightmare is monstrous. He can feel how a creature nips and rips parts of his body slowly and painfully and then sees how the monster eats his flesh in front of him. Will screams when the Wendigo breaks his ribs and pulls them out one by one. Every time Will tries to look away or wake himself up, the Wendigo only laughs and forces the man to look at the creature. Once did Will gaze to the Wendigo’s piercing eyes, and he whimpered when he saw Hannibal’s familiar eyes staring back.

 

_‘Dinner is set’_ the Wendigo says with Hannibal’s voice and bites his still beating heart. Will can feel everything and screams his agony and starts crying violently. He begs for the monster to give him mercy and just let him die. The blood flows down the creature’s chin and that is the last thing Will sees before the Wendigo carves his eyes out with his long fingers.

 

Hannibal watches Will until he starts crying and screaming in agony and the Omega is worried that the neighbours might call the cops on them. It does sound like someone is being murdered.

 

Hannibal gently shakes Will from his shoulders and calls his name.

 

“Will, you are safe. Wake up now” Hannibal whispers to him and shushes him when Will keeps crying. _What a magnificent creature,_ Hannibal thinks when he watches how open and raw Will is.

 

 _´You can’t escape me by waking up’_ the Wendigo whispers before Will opens his eyes. He can still feel the intense pain he was in and punches Hannibal the second he gets his body under control. He doesn’t see Hannibal above him, he sees the same Wendigo who just feasted on his body. Will can’t hear Hannibal’s calming comforts and backs out to the farthest corner of the bed. He starts hyperventilating and it takes a long moment before Hannibal is able to calm him down. He has to repeat the phrases ‘Your name is Will Graham. It is 4.25 and you are safe’ almost 20 times before Will seems to return back to himself.

 

Hannibal takes Will inside his embrace and rocks him back and forth gently to fully wind him down. Hannibal whispers praises and soft words to Will and almost regrets that he so enjoyed seeing Will so panicked. **Almost**.

 

“You…Y- I- It ate me alive… Wha- What.. are y- you?” Will whispers with a broken voice and passes out. He probably won’t remember what he just said in the morning, but now Hannibal knows that Will knows at least on some level. He doesn't want to move and risk waking Will up so they fall asleep with Will in a tight ball in his embrace and Hannibal resting against the headboard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, I changed the myth to be an Alpha/Omega encounter.
> 
> Next Chapter: You want to be free, but you also want to be mine


	9. You want to be free, but you also want to be mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of talk, a little bit of smut and a little bit of fluff!

The following week goes by quickly and as always they find nothing but metaphors on the Ripper’s scene. Everyone is baffled by how the Ripper probably doesn’t even breathe when he creates his pieces.  
****

 

 

Will tells Jack about the Leda and the Swan but leaves some bits out. They won’t find the Ripper so it doesn't even matter. On the other hand why does it matter to him?

 

 

Will is feeling more confused than ever before. The blow from the murder of the other Alpha is starting to fade and he can now sleep at least few hours a night. He has spent many nights at Hannibal’s house because the man calms him in some strange way. They have decided to talk about moving in together properly once Hannibal’s heat is over. 

 

 

Will doesn’t remember his dreams and doesn’t have a clue how close he truly was to understanding Hannibal. He still has doubts about him and watches carefully his every movement. He tries to do it without Hannibal noticing but doesn’t succeed. The Omega catches him going through his diary but says nothing and only smiles which gives Will the creeps.

 

 

One evening Will is lounging around the study and reading some psychological book about children.

 

”Are you aware that our childhood is the only time when you are allowed to be insane? If you aren’t a little insane as a kid, people would get terrified. Tell me Hannibal, where you an insane child?”

 

 

“Ahh, you found the books about child-psychology. Are they interesting? I find it ever fascinating how a relationship between a caretaker and child will have a great weight on how the child possibly behaves in social situations, especially in relationships.”

 

“Did you have a good relationship with your mother?” Will asks and notices how Hannibal didn’t answer his last question. 

 

“Yes, I had. Did you?”

 

“Mom died when I was four. She killed herself. Only thing I remember is mom crying and screaming that everything is my fault. We were already poor and having a child is quite expensive. She couldn’t handle it and gave up. Dad drowned himself in booze and found happiness in the bottom of his bottle,” Will reveals. He has never spoken about his parents to anyone but he feels, that even though he doesn’t trust who Hannibal is as a person, he knows that he can still trust him his secrets. “Am I to blame my parents to why I turned this fucked up?”

 

 

“If I were to put it simply, there are three things that can change the way we develop. The people who surrounds us every day, the environment and society we live in and our own behaviour. If you choose to be different and choose to rise from the gutter you very much can. And you did Will. I’ve learned that you grew up very poor but because of your own will, you left your hometown and started working for your dreams. If you didn’t have the courage in you, you would still live in the swamps,” Hannibal smiles and sits beside Will. He puts his hand on Will’s thigh and watches the man curiously.

 

 

“Are you a creation of your family, environment or your own?” Will asks cautiously. The man doesn’t like to talk about his past and when he does, he does it very vaguely.

 

 

“My past doesn’t dictate who I am. I am who I am because I choose so,” Hannibal answers and leans against Will while the younger man lifts a hand around Hannibal’s shoulders. 

 

 

“Will… I’ve seen how you behave around me. It would ease both of our minds if you just told me what is bothering you,” Hannibal whispers while snuggling against Will. Intimacy is easier and easier with each passing day and when their minds are in conflict, their bodies are morphing into each other.

 

 

“It’s… It’s nothing really Hannibal. I just… nothing…” Will sighs and kisses Hannibal softly. Hannibal frowns for a second but then lets the subject drop. He wishes that Will would bring the subject back up again when he is ready. The older man is quite sure that the Alpha knows who he is but doesn’t want to accept it as the truth. In the near future he just has to slam the truth before his eyes.

 

 

Will picks up his book again and continues his reading while Hannibal leaves Will and goes for the harpsichord and soon the room fills with Minuet and Badinerie by Johann Sebastian Bach. Will stops his reading to listen to Hannibal who plays the instrument perfectly. They spent a good hour just minding their own business until Will gets bored and pays attention to Hannibal. He slowly walks next to his mate and seats himself beside him. He watches with awe as the man’s hands fly on the keys.

 

 

When Hannibal stops playing he turns to Will and smiles at him.

 

 

“Would you like to learn the harpsichord?” Hannibal inquires and Will laughs and puts his hands on the keys.

 

 

“I could never be as good as you… Maybe you could teach me this and I teach you how to fish?” Will smirks and looks at Hannibal, “And you need to wear the fisher’s clothes. Gumboots and all.”

 

“…Yes… Perhaps another time then?” Hannibal drops the subject easily and gets a ‘You can’t escape gumboots all your life!’ from Will with a laugh and a playful shove.

 

 

The older man shuts Will up with a deep kiss. Hannibal sucks at Will’s lips and tongue and they tangle together. Will is seriously getting excited and he pushes Hannibal roughly. The Omega leans back and his hand seeks balance which he finds on top of the keys that create a disturbing sound when landed on.

 

 

“Will… I have something to show you,” Hannibal says quickly and raises from the chair. He is certain that Will will follow him. He strides across the hallway toward their bedroom and goes to the dressing room. Will follows just a few steps behind him.

 

 

 

The Alpha stands in the doorway and watches all the pristine suits. They are all hanging perfectly lined together and organised by colour. There is about 50 different shades of blue. Will has never understood the appeal to fine clothing and besides suits aren’t even that comfortable. They don’t stretch all that well and they are a pain in the ass to wear in the summer! He doesn’t understand how Hannibal can survive in a three piece suit when it’s over 25 degrees outside.

 

 

Will is just about to comment on the ridiculous amount of suits in the room when Hannibal pulls open the top drawer. Will can’t see what it holds but he sees how Hannibal freezes while watching whatever there is.

 

 

The Alpha slowly walks next to Hannibal and voices a little ‘Oh’ when he sees the content. There are collars of many shades and sizes. In total, there are four different pieces: two very plain and traditional collars that all have a buckle to connect them and two more creative ones. Wearing a collar tells other people that the Omega is bonded for life. It is a very powerful thing to feel. You put a collar on someone or let someone put a collar on you. Will’s eyes catch on the far left, where sits a [dark brown collar](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/3b/49/55/3b4955b3371bcb956594a965e743b949.jpg) with a big steel ring around the front. Next to it there is a [black leather collar](http://g03.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1lVlwKXXXXXacXFXXq6xXFXXXc/Leather-Sex-Collar-And-Leash-Bdsm-Bondage-Erotic-Posture-Collar-Sex-Toys-For-Couple-Slave-Adult.jpg) with a leash connected to it. It seems too good to be true.

 

 

Next to the leather collars there are two very petite and decorative pieces. They are more like jewellery than collars but nowadays Alphas like to buy expensive jewellery and have their Omegas wear the million piece chokers/necklaces instead of heavy collars. If it goes around the neck, then it is a declaration of ownership. Because of this very reason, Alphas almost never use any jewellery on their neck.

 

 

On the far right there is a [black lace piece](http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB10gNJIFXXXXarXpXXq6xXFXXXU/Vintage-Black-Lace-Beads-Pendant-Court-font-b-Gothic-b-font-font-b-Choker-b-font.jpg). It has small black jewels hanging from it like black blood and next to it there is something he could clearly see around Hannibal. It is a [dress collar](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/f9/9a/aa/f99aaa257b6e47c86f4829b08fa19629.jpg) made of leather and it blends into his many suits quite easily. If he wears the black dress collar with a black suit, people will probably think that the collar is part of the suit.

 

Will watches the collars in wonder. What does Hannibal want? Will touches the dark brown collar and turns it in his hands.

 

 

“Ahh, I though you might like it. It was custom made with you in mind,” Hannibal states when he watches as Will fondles the collar.

 

 

“What is this Hannibal? I thought that you would never want a collar… It’s so… degrading with your standards…” Will is skeptical about the whole deal. He wouldn’t be shocked if Hannibal said he wanted Will to wear them.

 

 

“I’m offering to make a deal. If you go to the Opera with me, I will wear the collar of your choice,” Hannibal says and places a hand on Will’s shoulder in encouragement.

 

 

“People still doubt us. If they see me wearing a collar in a social situation, all suspicion will drop.” 

 

 

“… Are you doing this only to get people to believe us? Only to trick them that we are truly bonded when we still aren’t?” Will asks and takes Hannibal’s hand from his shoulder. He rubs his eyes with his palms and looks innocently in Hannibal’s sanguine sharp eyes. He wants Hannibal to wear the collar, not because of the public eye, but because of them — their relationship.

 

 

The older man seems to be stunned for a while when he glances back at Will. The younger man looks utterly adorable in Hannibal’s eyes. He looks like a little puppy gazing at a snack in the owner’s hand. For the first time in a long while, Hannibal is speechless. He doesn’t want to admit that, yes, he would love to feel the safe weight on his neck. But at the same time he doesn’t want anyone to own him. The older man understands how his desire and dignity is in a crossfire and doesn't know what to do. The feeling of a collar will both excite and distress him.

 

“I will be wearing this collar mainly for the public eye, yes. But I think in time I will learn to appreciate the safety it brings me.” That is the best Hannibal can offer and Will softly smiles at him. He knew that having Hannibal wear a collar at all would be huge. And now he even promised that he might actually begin to like it in the future!

 

 

Will bites his lip and pounces on Hannibal. The sudden pang of arousal hit him hard and he doesn’t want to hide it from Hannibal. They need to forge a better relationship if they wish to stay together. Will bites Hannibal’s jaw line and kisses his throat hungrily. He kisses the area where the future collar will probably sit. He sucks a mark to a place that only a turtleneck — or a collar — can hide. Will smiles devilishly when he sees the skin bloom in red and sucks another right next to it. Hannibal stays silent but Will can feel and smell his arousal as well.

 

Will moves up from Hannibal’s neck to his ears and bites the outer ear and licks and kisses the spot behind. The older man sighs happily and places his hands on Will’s hips. He starts slowly rolling their hips together and it creates a nice friction between them. 

 

 

They have done this plenty times already, and never gone further. Will isn’t sure if Hannibal will ever want to go further without his heat, but he thinks that he could at least try. Will has noticed how Hannibal’s body is starting to produce slick automatically when he is aroused, and even now the Alpha can smell the sweet slick dripping out of Hannibal.

 

 

Hannibal places a hand in Will’s hair and pulls him roughly to a kiss. Hannibal starts playing with Will’s mouth and the younger man can do nothing put follow his lead. The Omega takes his turn and moves from his mouth first to his cheek and bites there slightly. Will feels a little confused because it doesn’t feel that good but forgets it when Hannibal continues. He exhales loudly when Hannibal kisses his jaw and down to his neck and leaves similar marks to his neck. Will has nothing to hide them with, but he doesn’t care at the moment. The sucking feels amazing and Will purrs from pleasure. 

 

 

Hannibal keeps kissing Will but his fingers start wandering around Will’s body and slowly tugging his clothes off. Will looks at the collars for a moment. He takes the dark brown one in his hand and raises it so that Hannibal can see it. The Omega stops his hands immediately at Will’s belt when he sees what Will desires. He then pulls Will’s belt out violently and inhales deeply. This is it. Hannibal can’t say no one owns him after this. 

 

 

Will looks at Hannibal’s almost blood red eyes and sees the despair in them. It makes him feel horrible to force something like this on him. He squeezes the collar so that his knuckles turn white and forces his hand back to the drawer. He is just about to drop it when Hannibal takes hold of his wrist and pulls it back between them. The Omega says nothing but lifts his head determinedly. Will is presented with Hannibal’s long beautiful neck and the two little hickeys he gave him.

 

 

Will’s hands start to sweat and he feels like he can’t stay in his pants. If he could, he would climb to the roof and scream from joy until his lungs gave out. He opens the collar’s buckle with shaking hands and they both hold their breaths when Will raises the collar to Hannibal’s neck.

 

 

Will loses his grip. His eyes dilate, his heart skips a few beats, his skin prickles and his crotch is on fire. He can’t breathe well and there is only one thought in Will’s head. _Breed_.

 

 

Hannibal notices the change in Will and takes a slow step back. Hannibal feels the same bliss when he looks at Will. The man looks so powerful and starved. His Alpha looks like he would kill anyone between him and Hannibal. He is radiating strong Alpha pheromones and Hannibal wants Will so much. His focus is blurring and all the warning bells are ringing. He should stop. He can’t lose control in front of anyone — not even Will.

 

 

The older man doesn’t notice in his haze when Will quickly moves behind him and pushes him back to the bedroom. Hannibal whines and bites his lips happily when Will rips Hannibal’s clothes from his body and shows the muscle underneath his skin.

 

Will pushes Hannibal to the bed, who is now bare — expect for the collar — and Will follows with his briefs still on. Hannibal moves up to the middle of the bed and against the soft pillows. Just when he is about to turn to his back, he feels that Will has something else planned.

 

 

Will falls heavily on top of Hannibal and before he can move, Will is shamelessly rutting himself on Hannibal. There is a clear outline of his cock in his briefs and the part near the waistband is already soaking through. Hannibal tries to elbow Will out of balance but Will quickly takes hold of the older man’s wrists and bends them behind his back. Will forces his body down against Hannibal and leans down so that his weight is fully on Hannibal. Will bites the back of Hannibal’s neck where the collar is and his thrusts come sharper and with more urgent against Hannibal’s ass and between his thighs.

 

 

Hannibal can’t do anything to stop this and he isn’t even sure if he wants to. The line between his lust and pride is fading. He feels how he is soaking with slick and moans to the pillow when Will grabs his ass sharply.

 

 

Will forces Hannibal to open his legs with a few slaps and spreads his legs with his own knees. He keeps one hand on Hannibal’s wrists but the other is lowering down to Hannibal’s ass where he spreads his cheek. The area down there is wet and warm and he can see how new slick is constantly pushing out of Hannibal’s body. The ring of muscles is a pinkish colour which means that he has never taken a knot before. After an Omega has taken a knot, the colour around the muscle turns slightly darker. The bright innocent colour raises the price of an Omega greatly and taking a virgin Omega is always a mind-blowing experience. Will presses his finger to his opening and Hannibal instantly squeezes around him. Will raises his hand from Hannibal’s wrist to his nape —where the pressure point is — and watches as Hannibal starts getting more sluggish. This time he can’t stop. The Alpha plays with his rim for a while and by the end his Omega is panting and moaning under him. They both are lost in the throws of pleasure. 

 

 

Will brings his hand quickly to his lips and tastes the most perfect thing he has ever tasted and growls loudly. Hannibal whimpers when he hears the powerful roar behind him and closes his eyes tight. It feels so good he almost wants to cry. 

 

Will lets go of Hannibal’s nape because he knows that the Omega can’t move anywhere. The pheromones in the room are too strong and the lust of both men make it nearly impossible to prevent this from happening.

 

 

Hannibal doesn’t move his hands even though he is free to do so and Will purrs his pleasure. He compliments Hannibal and tells him he is perfect. Will gives a few test thrusts between Hannibal’s cheeks and almost tips over way too soon. He pushes down his briefs and takes himself in hand for a while to calm himself. He breathes a few slow breaths until he hears a little whimper of disapproval from Hannibal. The Omega part of him is not satisfied and he wants the Alpha inside him.

 

 

Will curses and places his both hands on Hannibal’s hips. He then sharply lifts his ass up and the older man is forced to arch his back. He is not properly on his knees and his ass is only raised a little from the bed but it resembles quite a lot the Omegan pose. Hannibal raises his hands from his back and brings them before him. Before he can think what he is doing, something inside him is trying to drag him forward on the bed and away from Will. His instincts that have been carved inside him years ago seems to notice the danger of the situation. Commitment.

 

 

Hannibal’s poor escape attempt only excites the Alpha more, because the power dynamic is so clear. He slaps the Omega’s ass and the older man whimpers slightly. The plan gets lost in his mind and Hannibal arches his back more and presents himself better now when he is already stretched on the bed. He needs Will more than he needs oxygen.

 

 

“Will… prašau (please)” Hannibal pants and rolls his hips in the air in desperation. He needs something so bad he wants to murder half the town.

 

 

Will has the perfect view of Hannibal. There is slick dripping down his legs, his back is arched and he can see every toned muscle in Hannibal’s back. The confident man is in his mercy. Hannibal is hiding his head between the pillows and twisting the surrounding sheets around him.

 

 

Will sits back on his heels and places his hand back between Hannibal’s cheeks. Will has had enough of the teasing and playing and pushes his index finger to the second knuckle inside Hannibal. Hannibal moans loudly and turns his hips in the perfect angle to ease the burn. Hannibal is still a virgin in this sense and Will needs to be careful not to tear anything. Thank god the slick eases the pain.

 

 

Will starts slowly withdrawing and pushing his finger in and out of Hannibal and gets a happy sigh or a moan with every thrust. Will occasionally draws his finger out to caress the outer rim. He wants to hear every moan Hannibal makes and the man is muffling them against the pillows. Will leans down so that his cock is resting on Hannibal’s thigh and snakes his hand in Hannibal’s hair and tugs strongly to raise his head. The painful tug earns another loud moan from Hannibal but this time without the pillow muffling the beautiful sound.

 

 

Will decides that he wants to reward Hannibal and pushes his finger back inside Hannibal. This time he keeps pushing after the second knuckle and waits until Hannibal relaxes around him. He then curls his finger up toward Hannibal’s belly button and feels a bit. Soon he finds what he is looking for and presses against Hannibal’s prostate. 

 

 

“Aahhhh! Mmhh, Willl…” Hannibal groans as the strange sensation surrounds his body. It sends shocks from his toes to his ears and the Omega rolls his eyes back in pleasure. Hannibal starts thrusting himself on Will’s fingers and moans loudly when Will starts hitting his prostate with every other thrust.

 

 

When Hannibal seems relaxed enough, Will adds his middle finger and rubs the smooth skin inside his hole. Before Hannibal has been used to the feeling of two fingers, Will adds a third and thrusts up to press down to his prostate.

 

 

Hannibal gives a long keening sound and suddenly comes with incredible force. Will let’s go of Hannibal’s hair and gets back on his knees behind Hannibal. He takes himself in hand while he feels the powerful contractions going through Hannibal and the suction he feels on his fingers is insane. Will can’t withdraw his fingers as his mate’s walls are squeezing tightly around him and the Alpha can feel his knot growing with great interest. Will starts jerking himself off with quick flicks of his hand and when he is able to withdraw his fingers, he grabs his knot in his other hand and squeezes to create the likeness of a tight Omegan hole. Hannibal is panting and gasping in his afterglow and can’t help Will at the moment.

 

Will drops down on top of Hannibal and starts rutting himself again against Hannibal. He slides his cock against Hannibal’s slick cheeks and the wetness is enough to drive Will over. He rhythmically squeezes his knot and starts coming all over Hannibal. The younger man curses when he feels the strong waves overcoming his body. He pants against the back of Hannibal’s neck and bites the skin and collar hungrily. Will sighs when he remembers that he had the chance to fuck Hannibal, but let the opportunity go.

 

 

When Will is spent, he rolls over to his back next to Hannibal and keeps a hand on his knot. His body got the false signs and got ready to knot someone. Now he has to deal with the consequences which includes having to put pressure on his knot for the next 30 minutes or else he would be in great pain. Hannibal moves so that he is lying on top of him with no shame whatsoever and places a hand on top of Will’s.

 

 

“Please, allow me” Hannibal whispers as he forces Will to slide his hand from his own knot. The feel of Hannibal’s soft tight palm feels like heaven to Will and he comes a second time. The white perfectness surrounds Will a second time as he comes between their bodies. Will turns to Hannibal and embraces him tightly.

 

After Will has returned back to himself, Hannibal smirks and starts almost instantly squeezing his knot with different pressures. Will moans in surprise when Hannibal doesn’t keep a steady pressure, and he can feel how his pleasure is building up for the third time in such a short period.

 

“Ah-haaa… Hanni… bal… God, you need to stop that…”

 

 

“It’s not God, just me,” Hannibal whispers with a grin and with a tight squeeze makes Will come a third time. This time it is nearly painful as the over-stimulation is doing its job.

 

 

 

After that Hannibal keeps a steady pressure and they both stay in silence and listen to each others heartbeats. Will feels completely content for the first time in his life. He is massaging Hannibal’s scalp lightly and in return getting his stomach caressed. He stops for a second when he hears a new sound. 

 

Hannibal has closed his eyes and is snuggling against Will when he starts involuntarily purring quietly. The Omegan purr happens only when the Omega is feeling safe and happy. The purr is a reflex so it can’t be faked, and usually the Omega doesn't even notice he or she is doing it, until someone points it out.

 

 

Will becomes filled with warmth and affection and Hannibal seems to catch Will’s feelings and hums a quite ‘hmm?’ in question. He opens his eyes and seems to realize the sound he is making. Hannibal freezes as he always does, when he is uncertain about something and looks at Will in shock.

 

 

“I have never purred before…” Hannibal says in awe and watches Will who is smiling at him face full of love and pride.

 

 

“And I have never been purred at,” Will whispers back and connects their lips. They kiss and kiss and purr and kiss until Will’s knot has calmed down and they both pass out embracing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of smut never killed nobody, so we gon' write until we drop! ;'-)  
> I’M SUCH A TEASE, I’M SORRY XD
> 
> Next Chapter: The day he realized the power of presentations


	10. The day he realized the power of presentations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will takes a mind-blowing bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'mma post 3 chapters in a row so enjoy! Un-betaed!  
> Sorry about the wait!

Will sleeps without dreams for the first time in a week. When he opens his eyes, he turns to look at the clock and sees that it’s nearly noon. Hannibal is not sleeping next to him, not that Will expected him to.

 

Today is doomsday, the opera Will agreed to go while in the thrashes of lust. He has no desire to go mingle with a bunch of snobs and force a smile and a chuckle when someone tells a horribly dry joke. The person in question doesn’t even notice how everyone is laughing at him, not his terrible joke.

 

Will pulls the robe Hannibal has laid for him in the nearby chair and follows the smell of food. It smells as delicious as ever.

 

 

This time he doesn’t find Hannibal in the kitchen and he calls out for him. There is no answer. For a second Will is happy, no Hannibal means no opera. He immediately starts feeling bad and looks for his Omega. The study is empty, and there is no sign of Hannibal other than the coffee that has just been brewed.

 

 

Will steps outside to the backyard and sees Hannibal in a chair with the morning paper. He is wearing a light blue robe and there is a cup of coffee on a table next to him. He looks picture perfect with his legs crossed and with the relaxed but still very grand pose. 

 

 

Will remembers the last night and thinks about how Hannibal fell asleep on top of him without caring about the stickiness and uncomfortable fluids drying on their skin. He has never seen Hannibal be so unclean and that somehow calms Will. At last the man seems to be more human.

 

 

Heat starts spreading through his face when he thinks how close he was to entering Hannibal. His Omega wouldn’t have declined. There was so much slick…

 

 

“Good morning Will, you seem to be quite flustered. Are you feeling unwell?” Hannibal raises his head from the paper and smirks at Will. The man seems to know exactly what Will is imagining and squints his eyes.

 

 

“Uhh.. I'm good,” Will answers and sits beside Hannibal on a chair. He breathes in the many smells of the garden.

 

“Good morning,” Will adds when he remembers how Hannibal appreciates formalities, and Will wants Hannibal to like him as much he can. Hannibal smiles softly to Will and leans in to kiss him sweetly as thanks.

 

The Alpha doesn’t have a cup of coffee or a paper like Hannibal, so he closes his eyes and zones out and just enjoys the little rattles every time Hannibal changes the page or the tiny sips when he drinks his coffee. Just knowing that the Omega is beside him fills Will with happiness. The feeling is so unusual since he has never felt connected to anyone before. 

 

 

Will opens his eyes when he hears hoofs clicking around him. He looks around them but doesn’t see anything, and gets worried that maybe his hallucinations are coming back. Every symptom he had earlier including headaches, time loss and hallucinations have gotten much worse since he got together with Hannibal.

 

 

Will visits the latest Ripper case and watches in his mind how the scene unravels. He remembers everything perfectly but there is something he is missing. He feels like the words are on his tongue, but yet he can’t seem to utter them. He sees the naked woman laid to lean against the tree and the rock, and the Swan tangled between her. 

 

 

The biggest thing that bugs Will is the fact that the woman died peacefully. The Ripper is a sadist, he enjoys the screams and the desperation. The power he has makes him feel powerful, he sees himself bigger than anyone else. Why did he grant the woman a peaceful death? Did the Ripper know the woman? Hannibal has zero connections to her and probably has never even seen her before, and that means that Hannibal can’t be the Ripper.

 

 

Then something hits Will. Just in a matter of seconds something like a wave rolls over him and he makes a connection between the scene and Hannibal. The garden. The flowers… He can smell the flowers right now. The Ripper scene smelled a little like this.

 

 

Will raises from his chair and starts walking around the garden on a “morning stroll”. In truth, he is intently looking for the flowers. He walks around and tries to recall what he remembers about the flower. It was some sort of symbol… Beverly looked into it but Will was having such a strong headache that he didn't concentrate. He doesn’t even remember the name, and doesn’t have time to meet Beverly. He will spend the whole day with Hannibal and the older man will surely notice how Will is full of pent-up energy. Will’s eyes lift from the bush toward Hannibal who is still reading his morning paper. The older man is wearing a smile and he looks pleased.

 

_Does he know that I’m searching for the flower?’_

 

Will says that he will go shower and as soon as he is inside, he rushes to his phone. Beverly should be at the lab now, and Will desperately needs answers. Will goes to the master bathroom and locks the door. He strips and starts filling the bathtub with water. The noise of water splashing will most likely hide his voice. He doesn’t want Hannibal seeing as he sniffed around the garden like a dog, and straight after called his colleague to ask about a certain flower.

 

“Beverly Katz,” she answers the phone after three rings. Will sighs from relief and gets closer to the tub.

 

 

“Hi Bev, Do you mind telling me again about the flower at the Ripper scene? I think I got a hunch, and I don’t remember what you told me about it,” Will says quietly over the phone and adds a bath bomb to make the water nice and soapy.

 

 

“Uhh… Sure, let me just get the file out… Just a second… What the hell is that terrible splashing sound?” Beverly says while looking for the Ripper file. She is doing a smaller job at the moment, since the Ripper case is totally clear. Not a spot of hair in the wrong place.

 

 

“Uh-huh! Found it! The flower is called Frangipani. It looks small and delicate but has a very rich smell. I could send you a picture of the files so you can look at them in peace?” Beverly tells and they make an agreement that Bev will send him the files if and only if Will just looks at them, and calls Bev immediately if he understands something. Will promises but doesn’t intend to keep it.

 

 

Will cuts the line and steps inside the tub that is now ready. He groans from the hot water but gets used to it rather quickly. He dips under the water and ruffles his hair. When he raises his head above the waterline, he hears the small notification of a new message. It includes the 3 pages about the Frangipani flower. Will dries his hands and takes his phone to the tub. He is careful not to drop it, but he has to read the files instantly.

 

The flower is native to South America and the Caribbean Islands, and it can’t survive in Baltimore. That’s why Will didn’t find the flower anywhere, but why did he smell it? Was it his imagination? Will flips through the files and stops when he finds the symbolism.

 

 

Florists recommend the flower to be given as a gift to someone who has survived different challenges. The flower looks innocent but is very tough; You need to heat the flower up to 500 degrees F to make it burn. In Asia the flower also symbols grace, wealth, and perfection. It basically symbols Hannibal as a flower. Will giggles a little when he thinks about a Frangipani with Hannibal’s face. Will considers if he is seriously turning insane, as he finds the face of Hannibal inside a flower so hilarious. And he is currently suspecting his mate to be a serial-killer cannibal; just a typical Tuesday for Will.

 

The flower is also a symbol of a lasting bond between two people. It is used to indicate love and affection in China where showing strong feelings in public is seen as inappropriate. This gets Will thinking. The Ripper knows the symbols and meanings of the flower and clearly wanted the FBI to notice that the flower symbols love and toughness beside its aromatic smell and delicate look.

 

Leda and the Swan is a tragedy but the flower indicates to a perfect match. Leda was forced to be with the Swan, how could he ever like it? And it’s a fucking Swan for god’s sake!

 

_It’s not god, just me_ , Will hears Hannibal’s words from before and backtracks. Leda was forced but they fell in love? That’s not how the original story went. Leda didn’t get love from Zeus, only his violence. Hannibal was forced to bond with Will… The older man doesn’t express his strong feelings and keeps always very calm and sometimes even seems cold.

 

The puzzle pieces slowly click together and Will understands the picture. The Ripper is telling the tale of Hannibal and Will but in a very crooked way. The scene of Leda and the Swan indicates that everything happened, not because they wanted it to, but because there was no other option. Zeus raped Leda, and Hannibal had to open his legs for Will even though he didn’t want to. 

 

 

The flower indicates Hannibal’s feelings. He is enjoying the tragedy: it is a happy ending unlike the story of Leda. The flower tells the watcher that the forced act will grow to be a long lasting bond between them and they will fall in love; have they already? The toughness probably rubs to Hannibal’s ego and how he survived the act and forgave Will?

 

 

“Oh my god…” Will gasps when the phone slips from his hands and sinks underneath the water. He doesn’t even bother picking it up, it doesn’t matter. Hannibal is the Chesapeake Ripper. He has always been…

 

 

There is knock on the door. “Will, why is the door locked?” comes the voice outside. They never lock the doors, because sometimes the other wants to join the other or needs to take a piss. Hannibal is known to take forever in the bathroom and Will demanded that he keeps the door open so when Will wakes up from the shower being turned on, he can relieve himself.

 

 

“I.. uhhhh forgot! Sorry, so sorry, just wait, I’ll…!” Will mutters and gets up to open the door. He snatches his towel to wrap around his waist on the way and unlocks the door.

 

 

 

“Will, is this about the opera? If you don’t want to go, I can assure you…” Will freezes in front ofthe mirror and turns pale as a sheet. His eyes are blown wide and the blues in his eyes are not the warm ocean blue, but something icy; he looks frightened. Hannibal instantly searches the area with his eyes and gets very aware of everything. Will did bath but what happened in there?

 

Will looks through the mirror to Hannibal and sees the Wendigo watching back. Its eyes look like two dark holes and there is no life inside them. The antlers are growing constantly and they are making their way from the ceiling to Will. He nearly starts screaming when the Wendigo speaks:

 

_Will, is this about the murder? If you can’t handle it, I must kill you…_

 

 

The Alpha grabs the counter in front of him and his knuckles turn white and he closes his eyes. This is not Hannibal, this is his imagination. That is a beast, Hannibal is not a beast, is he? Will can feel the bony hand of the Wendigo against his back and the strong tremor going through Will knocks him down against the counter. He pants and growls for Hannibal to back away.

 

This is not good. 

 

They have an opera to attend to. He can’t have a panic attack now, at least not before the opera! Will breathes deeply for a few minutes and returns back to himself. In his panic the towel slipped down his waist and Will has to awkwardly pick it back up. He doesn’t bother tying it again.

 

 

“Sorry Hannibal… I might be little stressed about the opera, but hey… I’m ready to face my fears,” Will smiles weakly and walks past Hannibal who has transformed back to himself. He needs to stay away from Hannibal for now he might do something he will surely regret.

 

Hannibal is worried. He sees the phone in the tub but sees that it’s not working at all. He puts it on the counter to dry, and gets ready for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Opera is when a guy gets stabbed in the back and, instead of bleeding, he sings


	11. Opera is when a guy gets stabbed in the back and, instead of bleeding, he sings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the long awaited opera and have pretty mixed feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-betaed!

They spent the day avoiding each other because Will doesn’t want to see Hannibal and Hannibal doesn’t want to bother Will who is clearly avoiding him. Three hours before the opera, Hannibal isn’t even sure if Will will accompany him. He is making a small snack for both of them — Balsamic Bruschetta.

 

Will emerges from his own little lock-down in one of the lounges and greets Hannibal. Will decided that he has to go to the opera and pretend that everything is fine. He can’t have Hannibal knowing that he knows who the man truly is. It is much easier to just pretend that everything is completely ok.

 

 

“The opera starts in a few hours right? I’m still coming… if you’ll have me…” Will mutters and sits opposite Hannibal on a bar chair.

 

 

“I would appreciate it very much Will,” Hannibal smiles and offers a Bruschetta to Will. It looks like a snack but like 200 times fancier than a normal one. He probably baked the bread himself.

 

“May I ask, why does the opera distress you?” Hannibal looks at Will with concern and puts his psychiatric mask on.

 

 

“I just… You know I hate crowds… And moreover it’s me… Everyone waits to see the mighty Alpha that I am and I… I don’t know, I just don’t match up to you… You are graceful, handsome as hell, fucking genius at everything and what am I?” Will chuckles, “I’m a fisher, a guy who spends his time with hands in oil, not in champagne glasses… Hannibal you deserve someone way bet…”

 

Hannibal interrupts him with a piece of bread he stuffs inside Will’s mouth. The man frowns deeply as it is quite rude to stuff his mouth full of food to make him stop talking.

 

“Enough, Will. I do not like repeating myself. I told you that I would have no-one else than you. We are the different sides of a coin. We are reflections of each other. Sometimes when I look in the mirror in the morning, I assume that you would stare right back at me,” Hannibal smiles and moves behind Will. He wraps his arms around his stomach and presses himself to his back. Will eats the bred and leans back to Hannibal. The last 6 hours he spent avoiding the older man took a toll from Will. He feels so warm and safe in the arms of a serial-killer. 

 

 

“Sorry…” Will says and turns his head to kiss Hannibal’s cheek.

 

 

“There is nothing for you to apologise about.”

 

 

“Sorry.”

 

 

“Will…” Hannibal bites the side of Will’s neck playfully and gets a chuckle from Will. He then turns completely in Hannibal’s embrace and snakes his hands over Hannibal’s shoulders. They kiss leisurely, a sensual slide of tongues with no hidden motive. They kiss because it feels good, the swirls of tongues fills them both with incredible satisfaction.

 

 

Hannibal lifts a bread between them and bites the other end. Will chuckles and takes a small bite from his end of the bread. The older man then connects their mouths and they eat the bread together. Will isn’t sure if he likes it, it’s so messy and there is too many flavours. He breaks the kiss and eats the rest of the bread while stroking the back of Hannibal’s neck. This time the man allows him and lowers his head to Will’s shoulder. He starts panting slightly and hums happily.

 

 

“Will you be wearing the collar?” Will purrs into Hannibal’s ear and the man hums back. The mention of something so possessive sends shivers to the Omega.

 

“I never… break my promises Will,” Hannibal sighs against him and places a hand to Will’s hip and squeezes. It’s a clear signal for Will to stop fondling his neck, and he does. Hannibal raises from his shoulder and kisses a path from Will’s cheek to his neck before backing away.

 

 

“How much time do we have?” Will asks innocently and Hannibal smirks at him.

 

“Just enough,” Hannibal says while dropping to his knees.

 

 

* * *

 

They leave an hour before the event begins. Will is wearing a blue suit that Hannibal custom-made for him when he first got the idea of bringing Will to the opera. The dark blue of the suit emphasises his ocean blue eyes and makes him glow all together.

 

Hannibal himself chose a discreet dark brown suit with a same colour plaid dress shirt underneath. He promised to wear the collar, so he isn’t putting on the tie he would usually pick, but Will’s favourite collar. He tucks it inside the dress collar so that from behind it’s hard to see, but the clear ring in the front will reveal that he is wearing one.

 

 

“Are you ready Will?” Hannibal asks when they arrive at their destination. They have no idea how his peers will react to this, because this is the first time everyone will see him addressing as an Omega and first time seeing him mated with an Alpha.

 

 

“No… but let’s go,” Will opens his door and Hannibal quickly follows. Usually an Omega links his arm with his Alpha’s but they are walk inside side by side like equals. Jack isn’t here tonight estimating the realness of their relationship so Hannibal can be in his element in peace.

 

 

Will can feel how everyone is staring first at Hannibal and then at Will. He can immediately sense the jealousy and disgust some people are radiating. He would love to just go and punch them in the face, who knows maybe the Ripper hidden underneath Hannibal would enjoy it.

 

 

They move to blend into the crowd and quickly the first people start gathering around. It’s all pleasantries. They wonder about Hannibal being an Omega and congratulating him on tricking everyone for so long. After that they go to their unnecessary gossips and start filling Hannibal up with the drama going around. Hannibal seems to be in his place. Will excuses himself to go get them both a drink.

 

 

 

The time he comes back he can see how his mate is being swarmed by a group of female Alphas. They seem to get a little too close, probably to get a sniff at him. Will moves with the speed of light next to Hannibal and gives him his drink. In the process the younger man places his hand on Hannibal’s shoulder and kisses his cheek softly. The women start instantly backing off as Will is clearly telling them to fuck off. The women excuse themselves and move to their next pray.

 

 

Hannibal looks amused and takes a sip from his champagne: “Thank you for that.”

 

 

Will smiles back at him and shrugs his shoulders. Didn’t the women see the collar hanging from his neck? God, some people are stubborn.

 

Suddenly Hannibal turns his body toward Will and whispers quietly: “Will, please no matter what you do, try to control yourself and not punch the man walking toward us.” Will instantly looks at the man approaching and he looks like an unmated Omega maybe around his 30s, maybe a little chubby and wearing a beard and a cheap looking suit.

 

“Good evening Franklyn. How has the night been treating you?” Hannibal opens the conversation when the man called Franklyn steps inside the small circle they have created. The smaller man has his eyes on Hannibal’s collar and everyone can see how he is obsessively staring at it.

 

“You… You’re an Omega…” Franklyn says with his mouth open and drags his eyes to the man who is standing a step too close to Hannibal.

 

 

“That is a fine observation. Yes Franklyn, I am,” Hannibal smiles with his mouth but not his eyes. People near them can see how Will slips his hand to Hannibal’s lower back to rub small circles to sooth Hannibal’s displeasure. A woman called Adriana sees what is happening behind their back and she grins to herself like a fool and gives a small thumps up to Will.

 

 

“But! You can’t be! I… I’m the same as you?” Franklyn now watches Will with fury because this man got to have Hannibal instead of him. Franklyn was destined to bond with Hannibal who was clearly born to the wrong gender!

 

 

Will snorts loudly when he hears Franklyn comparing Hannibal to be the same as him. He doesn’t even know the man but he gets the feeling that the man is incredibly simple-minded and nothing compared to Hannibal. His jealousy toward Will is so clear and the way he stares desperately at Hannibal’s collar — in hopes it would just disappear — makes him look pathetic.

 

 

Hannibal silently tuts Will from his bad behaviour and answers Franklyn.

 

“I’m an Omega like you, yes”, Hannibal says and doesn’t include how the chubby man is a low-breed Omega whilst he is a thoroughbred. His father was thoroughbred and so was his mother. At times he hated that he was like this, because Alphas noticed the purest easier and made hiding behind different fragments and medicines that much harder.

 

“I can be your support Omega! We Omegas loosen up when we are in the presence of another- and!” Franklyn looks like he got the perfect idea that will fix everything. This time Will has to step in and shut Franklyn up.

 

 

“You should be asking me to take you as my second Omega. And I’m not interested. Hannibal pleases me all on his own, and he is the only one I will ever desire,” Will says coldly to Franklyn and changes to his Alpha voice. “Now Franklyn why won’t you go and taste the treats the opera has to offer?” Will commands and the Omega has no other option than to obey and leave the circle.

 

“I can’t believe how attached your patients are Hannibal!” A woman approaches them from the side, and Will thinks that she is just another Alpha hungry for Hannibal. The woman is wearing a long red dress with a low neckline. She has short dark brown hair with bangs and very strong makeup — red lips and dark eyes.

 

 

Hannibal brightens up when the woman approaches and she seems to be a woman named Mrs. Komeda. Will doesn’t really focus on what they are saying, but Hannibal seems to be comfortable with her.

 

“And who is this lucky devil?” Mrs Komeda sniggers and turns his gaze from Hannibal to Will.

 

 

“Let me introduce you. Mrs Komeda, this is Will Graham, My Alpha. Will, Mr Komeda, a dear friend of mine,” Hannibal introduces and Will notes that the woman is actually tolerable. They gossip and talk for a while until the first bell rings and people start retreating to their seats. Hannibal takes Will’s hand and they make their way through to the back. He takes Will to their own box, which is very close to the stage.

 

 

“Of course you wouldn’t sit with the normal people,” Will teases when he sits down besides Hannibal and takes his hand. He starts rubbing the skin in his palm and they both wind down. They can feel how other people are peering at their box but they don’t mind. Let them see what they want.

 

 

“I have quite the reputation here,” Hannibal only replies and leans down to kiss Will. The older man pulls away first and lets out a lengthy sigh as if he’s been holding his breath the whole time. Will smiles at him and kisses his cheek before the lights shut down and the theatre curtains open.

 

 

The play is nice, although Will doesn’t understand the plot. He watches Hannibal more than the actual play, but enjoys it nevertheless. He can tell how pleased Hannibal is and it sticks to Will. He is still holding Hannibal’s hand and now he raises it to his nose and scents his wrist. He can feel a small shudder going through Hannibal, but other than that the man just keeps watching the happening on stage. Will lets him enjoy his moment.

 

 

When the time for the intermission comes, they are immediately surrounded by people who want to hear Hannibal’s opinion on the play. Hannibal talks and talks about god knows what and Will escapes first to the bathroom and then to the snack table. He lingers there and watches Hannibal from afar and smirks to Hannibal who notices his gaze. The older man looks very unimpressed but turns away when someone calls his name.

 

About 5 minutes before the first ring comes, Will walks to Hannibal and partly drags him away from everyone. He leads Hannibal to the private hallway that go to the boxes.

 

 

“Will?” Hannibal is confused when the younger man pushes him to the wall and presses against him. “I don’t think this is the right place or time…” The older man sighs and closes his eyes when Will bites and plays with his collar.

 

“You looked so hot surrounded by all those people while knowing that I’m the only one who truly understands you. I almost forgot you are insane,” Will doesn’t notice his slip and touches Hannibal everywhere to make the other scents disappear. He kisses Hannibal forcefully and the older man first tries to squirm out until giving in and rounding his arms around Will’s waist. Hannibal can feel how the clock is ticking like a time bomb and he can count the seconds before everything explode. Will has connected him to the Ripper and soon they will crash. Hannibal only hopes that this will not turn into blood and murder. He wants to keep Will, the man is such a pearl in the mids of plain people.

 

Suddenly there is a bright flash and a camera man peeking around the corner.

 

“Fuck,” Will mutters when he backs away from Hannibal and drags him to their box. Hannibal follows him. The first arrives may see from the ground level how they are behaving like teenagers inside their box but at the moment they don’t care.

 

“At home,” Hannibal whispers to Will and the younger man slowly ends the make-out session. They take their seats and watch the opera until the very end.

 

 

They don’t linger in the main hall for much longer after the show is over because Will wants to go home. He is exhausted. Too many people with too many hidden agendas and ghosts. The Alpha falls asleep in the car and doesn’t wake up when Hannibal carries him to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: You must hurt or be hurt


	12. You must hurt or be hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go boyss! We are nearing the end! D:  
> Un-betaed!

 

Will wakes up because he feels very hot and… wet? There are huge waves of pleasure going through him constantly and Will gasps air and opens his eyes; he is resting on top of their bed at Hannibal’s with the duvet up to his stomach. But there is someone between his legs. Will can’t see who it is but knows that Hannibal is down there doing something very nice.

 

 

“Ahhh…” Will groans and thrusts against Hannibal’s fist. The man has not wrapped his lips around Will’s shaft and onlyplays with his head. His thump is skimming over the sensitive, swollen tip and pre-cum is smearing his hands slick. Will is emitting very strong pheromones and is trying to get Hannibal to suck him. Hannibal wraps his whole hand around the base and gives few warm and firm flicks of his wrist. Will is groaning under him and Hannibal listens to his quivers.

 

Hannibal takes Will inside his mouth painfully slow and teasing. Will feels like he is in front of the gates to Heaven, but the door won’t budge. Hannibal alternates between pumping slow strokes and sucking the tip softly.

 

 

Hannibal can see how Will’s stomach is starting to quiver erratically and he seems to tip-toe around the edge. Hannibal stops for a second and when Will curses and the blissful moment of release vanishes, Hannibal dips down on Will’s shaft. He gives strong powerful sucks while rubbing his tongue against the underside. Hannibal’s hand raises to stroke Will’s stomach and chest and hears a small panicked whimper coming from Will. Not soon after does Hannibal feel how the man is starting to soften and something is obviously wrong.

 

 

Will sees the bony hand of the Wendigo stroking his chest. It’s fingers are too long for a human and the nails drag roughly down his chest. He watches at the bump in the duvet and sees how the antlers start sprouting. It first creates many small holes on the duvet, until the separate horns start pushing through. He can feel how the pleasure changes into fear in a blink of an eye. 

 

“Will…” The Wendigo says with Hannibal’s voice and raises from the duvet. Will scoots out of the bed and falls down on his knees because his legs won’t support him.

  


“DON’T MOVE! Fuck!” Will roars with his Alpha voice and the Wendigo stops approaching Will. There is no emotion on his face and his eyes feel like they could drill inside to his very core. The Alpha feels vulnerable and afraid. This shouldn’t happen to him anymore. The encephalitis was discovered almost over a year ago, and it was treated with great success.

 

Will pants and tries to gather himself. He stands up and turns to stare at the Wendigo. It looks starved; he can count every single rib separately. 

 

 

“What do you see?” The Wendigo asks but it’s mouth doesn’t move. The face resembles awfully like Hannibal’s and the eyes gleam with endless darkness.

 

Will drags his briefs slowly back up to his hips and steps back toward the door: “You… I see you… Scales has just fallen from my eyes… I can see you now…” The Wendigo and Hannibal start morphing together and while Hannibal’s eyes return, the skin around stays dark.

 

 

The cogs turn, the puzzle pieces finally fit together and the walls around them crumble to the ground. Will watches as Hannibal steps slowly forward and the blend of Hannibal and the Wendigo makes Will nauseous. Hannibal has always been different, but the thing is, he is the only one who knows that. Will curses to himself when he watches the older man and sees everything: his muscles are too toned and regularly trained to be from ‘a jog every morning’. The man lives like a god. His home seems to house a royal, he is very organised and intelligent. No-one would suspect him. He is the ideal who everyone wants to be.

 

Will looks at Hannibal and sees something glimmering in his eyes. The older man knows that Will knows who he is.

 

 

And he does. Hannibal looks utterly calm and collected as always but inside he is in predator-mode. Will finally accepted to acknowledge him. He isn’t sure what exactly got him caught, but he is filled with sickening pride, because Will is the only person who has ever caught him. He is the one. Will looks ravishing with his pale face and frigid eyes. Will has unconsciously moved to a protective stance with legs spread and knees pent. The man is ready to flee. Hannibal is bitter that it had to come to this. Sadly, there is only one option; The Chesapeake Ripper will create the grandest of scenes ever. Will is not to be wasted.

 

 

For one moment the world seems to freeze. They both calculate the next move. The second Hannibal leaps forward, Will takes the final step to the door and roars loudly for Hannibal to stay. The Omegan part of him freezes for a millisecond and that is the time Will needs to flee from the room. He jumps down the stairs and runs to the study where he knows Hannibal keeps a gun just in case. He can hear Hannibal rushing right behind him and Will understands that he doesn’t have enough time.

 

 

He starts dropping vases and monuments from the tables and turns to throw an antique chassis toward Hannibal. It hits Hannibal on the shoulder and stuns him for a second. Will uses this time to run to the study and get the gun.

 

 

Hannibal doesn’t follow him. Will has his every sense hyperactive and tries to hear where Hannibal is. He backs to a corner and lines his gun to the only door leading to the room. He puffs air and gets ready for battle. It’s true. Hannibal is the Ripper, otherwise he wouldn’t have charged at him.

 

_Oh my god, I almost bonded with a man who I have tried to lock behind doors for years,_ Will thinksand starts slowly moving toward the door. He slowly opens it and thank god Hannibal keeps care of the hinges, so they don’t whinge when he slips through it. He looks to the hallway. He can only see the broken shards and a few drops of blood. The shards that flew from the ground must have hit Hannibal pretty badly.

 

 

Will walks to the dining room through the hallway and cocks his gun to the kitchen. _Jesus Christ, I’ve been eating human flesh._ Will is terrified about what has happened behind his back. No wonder Hannibal doesn’t want anyone to get too close. The man is a gentleman; the perfect man and then suddenly — _Oopsie! I hope you don’t mind that I am a cannibal who kills people just to turn them into art. I also have been feeding you the flesh of my victims, no big deal, right?_

 

Will hears a noise behind him and turns immediately. He sees how a coin is rolling through the room and knows he has made a fatal mistake. Of course Hannibal wouldn’t make such a clear noise. The younger man doesn’t have time to turn around, when Hannibal grabs the nearby chair and hurls it to Will’s back. The chair breaks into splinters. The power in the whack pushes Will down to the ground, but luckily Will is able to turn before Hannibal places his full weight on him.

 

 

The younger man punches his Omega and his fist connects. Will is actually surprised he hit him in his frenzy and the small hesitation after the punch gets a hand around Will’s throat. Hannibal squeezes tightly around his windpipe and cuts the arteries and so blocks the blood going to Will’s brain. The pure force crushing Will’s throat makes him see stars and black spots starts to form around the room. The younger man spits at Hannibal and manages to knee his stomach. The hand around his throat loosens and Will is able to knock the other down. He doesn’t miss a second and starts sending fists to Hannibal’s face and throat. There is an awful crunch when the bone in Hannibal’s nose cracks.

 

 

Hannibal groans when his whole head is filled with pain, but it only makes him more bloodthirsty. He always knew that Will was not an easy prey. Will is a predator himself and the inevitable fightwould be tough. Hannibal grabs Will’s wrist at the fourth punch that just misses his cheekbone but regrettably hits his jaw. Hopefully it didn’t get dislocated. The Omega doesn’t have his other hand available as it is under Will’s knee, and he leans to the hand in his grip. He doesn’t hesitate when he pierces the skin with his teeth and rips the area right above the wrist open. Will screams and starts heavily bleeding from the wound while losing his balance.

 

 

Hannibal punches Will hard to get him to fall down. Hannibal moves with incredible speed when he forces Will to the floor and gets him to lay on his stomach down on the ground. The man drops on top of his legs and forcefully drags his Alpha’s hands behind his back. This position was way more fun the last time.

 

 

“What happened to you?” Will pants and gasps from pain when Hannibal twists his hand painfully and feels how blood is starting to drip from his face to the expensive carpet. The punch Hannibal gave made Will bite the inside of his mouth and his mouth is bleeding heavy amounts. The Omega is not in a better condition. His nose is probably broken, and there are shards and cuts all over his body. A cut just above his nonexistent eyebrow creates a bloody line to his jaw.

 

 

“Nothing happened to me, William. I happened. You can't reduce me to a set of influences,” He hisses and grinds his hips against Will’s ass. Will is blown away by how in the world Hannibal is hard as a rock from this but can’t help how the arousal of his Omega is turning him on as well. This is bad, so fucking bad.

 

Will growls and lifts his hips sharply to try and unbalance Hannibal. The older man foresees the move and prevents his escape.

 

“You have so much potential Will and I was so proud of you when you killed that Alpha. When you talk about the Ripper, I’m in awe. You understand me. Is it so bad to wish for understanding?” 

 

 

“You’re a monster,” Will spits and struggles underneath Hannibal with no success. Hannibal turns his wrist in warning and gives a clear message to hold still. Will snarls from frustration but doesn’t try to get loose.

 

 

“And they say I have no heart. Do you think I’m a heartless beast?” Hannibal asks and Will is hit by the night when Hannibal was laying on top of him and started purring out of nowhere. The peace and happiness around them was nothing the Alpha had experienced before. They spent hours just cuddling together and being satisfied in the others embrace. Will can’t say that the man above him has no fond feelings toward him so he keeps silent.

 

 

Hannibal twists the arm in his hand sharply and gets a sharp yelp from Will. But still the younger man won’t answer him. He doesn’t deny but doesn’t admit.

 

 

“Do I live down in my rib cage in the dry leaves of my heart?” Hannibal nearly growls and Will realises who he is fighting with. There is not one man to tell the story of Hannibal Lecter — all of them are dead. Hannibal can smell Will’s new found terror and agony but the bitter smell only drives him further. The always calm man seems to be like a live wire on top of him and Will fears for his life.

 

“DO I?” Hannibal is done with waiting and grabs Will’s hair with his other hand. The other hand is tearing the wound in Will’s hand wider. The sharp tug tears a huge chunk of Will’s hair and the man screams from pain. For good measure, the older man bashes the Alpha’s face once to the ground roughly and waits for an answer.

 

“NO! NO, HANNIBAL, PLEASE!” Will screams and feels how his whole body is on fire. Hannibal’s fingers are digging inside the raw bite mark on his wrist, his scalp is burning and his face is smeared with blood and tears.

 

Hannibal stops when he hears sobs coming from Will, and understands how badly he hurt him. He now notices his hand that is deep inside Will’s flesh and sees how he has torn the wound much deeper than it originally was. Like a switch, he lets go of Will’s hands and drops the chunk of hair. He gets up and stares at his Alpha who is now crying freely in a small pool of blood. 

 

 

Will is in shock. He can’t move; he can’t even lift his finger. He wants to stop crying, but the tears force their way out even though the man is screaming inside his head not to form them.

 

Hannibal grunts when he cracks his nose back to the right position. There is probably a fracture on his nose bridge and it will take about six weeks to fully heal. The following weeks will not be enjoyable. He also quickly examines his body. The shards look really nasty, but most of them are only scrapes.

 

After Hannibal is done worrying about himself, he turns back to Will.

 

He drops to his knees next to him and for the first time in forever is clueless on what he should do. He should kill Will now when it will be easy and so close to the basement. But when he lifts his hand to reach for Will, the voices in his head scream in protest and he flinches back from the younger man. He can’t kill him, Will is the only one who could be his equal… 

 

 

Now… How do you comfort a man who you almost killed?

 

 

“Darling…” Hannibal sits on the floor next to Will who is crying silently. After a while while, he lifts Will’s face to meet his gaze. The younger man doesn’t look at him and tries to turn his head away but Hannibal’s hands are like steel.

 

Hannibal meets the ice cold stare of Will’s and the Omega is filled with wonder. His Alpha’s face is a mess of blood and tears but the eyes are taking all the attention. The usually calm ocean in them has changed into a fiery storm and the deep blue enchants Hannibal. 

 

 

It takes a good amount of the following hour to get Will to understand that he won’t die tonight. He seems to have withdrawn to himself and doesn’t rebel when Hannibal starts stitching the younger man’s open wound on his arm and drags a warm towel over his face.

 

 

Hannibal passes a mirror and sees how the broken nose has created him black eyes and decides to worry about it later. He pops few pills for the pain and gives Will the same. 

 

 

They move from the dining room back to the bedroom and here Will starts to return to himself.

 

 

“Why am I alive?” Will whispers because his abused throat doesn’t allow him to speak.

 

 

“Because I like the world better with you in it,” Hannibal answers tonelessly and settles on a chair nearby. There is a new concern on his mind and he is trying to find a solution before it’s too late.

 

There is a long silence and Will moves around the room anxiously. He massages his own sore muscles and stretches as best as he can. He drinks the water Hannibal gives him in few gulps and moves past him. 

 

 

Will gets glued to the ground and his nostrils flare. There is a new sweet smell filling room. He turns slowly back to Hannibal who is staring at him and looks at him terrified. If Will can smell it, it is obvious that Hannibal can _feel_ it coming. 

 

“You’re emitting heat pheromones.”

 

 

Hannibal smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: You'll see me differently in the morning, after I've fucked some sense into you 
> 
> Yeah.. I know my chapter titles are fucking weird xD
> 
> There are references from Thomas Harris with the dry leaves and shit.


	13. You'll see me differently in the morning, after I've fucked some sense into you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!  
> You might notice that the cursive is in Will's POV.

“WHAT THE HELL HANNIBAL!” Will groans when he paces around the room and tries to grasp the whole situation. Just a minute ago Will was convinced he was going to die by the hands of his Omega and a second later Hannibal decides to go to a rushed heat and now they…. fuck and bond for life?

 

“Jesus… FUCK!” 

 

Hannibal has been sitting on a couch for a good while and Will can see the confusion and disgust on his face. The older man really doesn’t like the heat coming up. Maybe Will should calm the fuck down since the deadly cannibal is not feeling so hot himself. Or maybe he is feeling too hot, if judging by his constant wiggling. Will remembers that in the first stages of heat, the Omega will hate any fabric on his skin. It’s a reflex to strip and get ready for ones Alpha.

 

_I’m going to fuck Hannibal._

 

“Our mixed pheromones and our condition will make the pain almost nonexistent,” Hannibal mutters, maybe to himself, maybe to Will.

 

Will tries to sit next to Hannibal who is staring at a wall across the room. The younger man wants to help him. He knows that Hannibal will feel much better if he just took his clothes off. Will sees how Hannibal is constantly fighting himself. For the first time, he has to give up and submit to another. The heat will push the normal Hannibal away and embrace the Omegan side of him. The Omegan side that has been around only for a few months.

 

Will gets up before he does anything stupid. His mouth feels dry, his palms are way too sweaty, and there are shivers going through him every few minutes. The Omega smells heavenly. The air is filled with crackling fire, sweet peaches, herbs and the strong fragrance that is just pure Hannibal. Will goes behind him and leans down to smell his neck where the smell seems to linger. He moans quietly and drops his head to Hannibal’s shoulder.

 

The musk Will is emitting is too strong. Hannibal feels dizzy and he can feel how his pants are starting to soak through and it will soon ruin the couch. He wants to save his very expensive piece of furniture. Even though, he is very confident that he will now indeed rise and walk maybe to the bathroom or to the kitchen, he doesn’t even raise his finger. Hannibal’s body is objecting to move away from the Alpha who is scenting him. Hannibal is fully hard and it’s starting to itch very uncomfortably everywhere. He needs to get away from Will.

 

“Will, Please… Could you… leave,” Hannibal pants and the gasping sounds make everything worse. The older man knows that sounding so out of breath will only spark Will’s arousal and he prays that the younger man still has some common sense in him. If Will now jumped Hannibal, the older man could do nothing.

 

 

_I’mgoingtobreedhimI’mgoingtomakehimscream_

 

Will shakes his head to get the voices to quiet. Hannibal’s near moan to dismiss Will made him see stars. Hannibal is so vulnerable… He clearly needs the hands of an Alpha to sooth the burning. Will feels how his bones are on fire when he puts some distance between him and Hannibal. The further away he goes from Hannibal, the more he growls and yearns to go closer.

 

 

He leaves the room and flees to the other side of the house. Even though he is away from the Omega, the smell stays the same. He can’t lose control this early. But still…Will hears Hannibal’s half-moans on repeat in his head. Before Will even notices, his body starts rubbing itself all over Hannibal’s belongings.

 

 

_This doesn’t make any sense. Hannibal’s heat was supposed to come in a few weeks! What am I going to do? Oh my god…_

 

 

_I’m going to spread him on the sheets and enter him slowly. I will fuck and breed and fuck before my knot grows… When I swell inside him, he will scream from the pleasure and offer his neck… My knot will slowly drag back and forth inside him and Hannibal will squeeze around me in hopes I will come one more time… I will fill him with my-_

 

“AaarghHH!” Will shouts and kicks the counter in frustration.

 

He feels ashamed to lower himself to the level of humping nearby objects. He just needs something so badly he could die. And Will knows what will salve this unbearable thirst. Hannibal, who is suffering in the other room. In his state he doesn’t remember why they won’t just fuck and decides to return back to Hannibal.

 

 

The younger man gets a grip of himself halfway through and surges quickly to the dining room where their blood is now dry on the ground and there are splinters of a chair around the room. If Will wasn’t in such a state, he would probably laugh about how horrible this all is.

 

Then Will hears his phone ringing in the kitchen and runs to grab it. He presses it to his chest with all his might. The stitches in his arm are starting to twist from the constant use of his hand but Will feels nothing. The vibrations feel nice against his chest and he keeps it there for a moment longer. Soon he wishes he would have never answered. Will slides his finger on the screen and hears Jack talk but doesn’t really pay attention.

 

“Get ready for a scene, I’m coming over”

 

The words ‘coming over’ made warning bells in Will’s head ring and he starts growling. The agent-in-charge flinches from the phone until growlingback.

 

“WILL! I understand that you see yourself as one of the big guys now but trust me, you don’t want me as your enemy.”

 

Will can only growl and snarl and the way Will growls makes Jack think about his own rut. 

 

“Will… Are you in a rut?”

 

Will mumbles something close to heat and Jack understands the situation. He makes a quick u-turn and accepts that he just has to survive without Will’s help for the meanwhile. He remembers how he was ready to kill anyone who got close to Bella on her heat.

 

 

“Uhh… Will… I’m not sure what is going on between you two, but you don’t sound as happy as an Alpha is usually when his Omega goes into heat… Should I send a Beta to check up on you guys?”

 

 

Will snorts and doesn’t even bother to answer and cuts the line.

 

 

Will sits on the counter with one hand in his pants — now rubbing himself steadily up and down — and fantasising about Hannibal. Will twists his hand and adds pressure and imagines that Hannibal is in his arms.

 

 

The only sound in the house is Will’s panting and the wet sounds of Will rubbing himself. If someone were to peer inside the house, they would see the Alpha in all his glory.

 

Will visibly jumps when the silence is replaced with the second variation of Goldbergs Variations. The calming melody of the late eighteenth-century Flemish harpsichord rings around the house and everything starts to unravel in the soothing music.

 

 

Will strolls inside one of the workrooms where Hannibal is concentrating and giving all his attention to the harpsichord. Hannibal has changed into a burgundy satin dressing gown that has been created for Omegas in heat. The man probably wears nothing underneath the robe as it would get stained instantly.

 

 

Hannibal tenses slightly when he smells that Will has entered the room. However, he doesn’t stop playing. The nearer Will gets, the more serious Hannibal’s state seems to be. Normal Omegas by now would beg for their mate and throw themselves at the nearest Alpha. Hannibal looks like he isn’t even in a heat if it weren’t for the smell. The man seems as in control as he always is. The only difference Will notices is how his posture isn’t as perfect as always, as the man is slightly leaning toward the harpsichord. There is no mistake in the piece Will can notice of and it seems that Hannibal is playing this very challenging piece with incredible ease.

 

 

Will stalks around Hannibal for a moment before remembering an old trick from his youth. In a stressful situation use a mantra. Will starts repeating the most used calming mantra: _Alpha, Beta, Omega_

 

Will stands near Hannibal and repeats and repeats the mantra. He seems to calm down and slowly settles next to Hannibal on the tiny bench. Now Will can hear how Hannibal’s breathing is way faster than normal and his hands are shaking. But the man keeps playing until he basically falls over the keys.

 

Will leans to help Hannibal, and the older man immediately turns to him and pushes his face to Will’s neck. The Omega starts nibbling and kissing his throat and groans in discomfort.

 

 

“I can’t control my body or its wishes,” Hannibal whispers and smells his delicious Alpha.

 

 

Will caresses Hannibal around his nape and hears how the Omega’s heartbeat is like that of a hummingbird’s. Hannibal moans softly against Will’s skin and slips his hand down to Will’s crotch. He takes the Alpha’s member without shame in his hand and strokes it very lightly. A curse from Will makes Hannibal add pressure and speed. Soon the Omega is whimpering against Will and massaging him in hopes for something more.

 

 

Will moans as the Omega’s touch alone could make him come. Hannibal’s warm palm and his smell is intoxicating. Will wants him right now. He squeezes the skin around Hannibal’s nape knowing it will force Hannibal to sink down to his cock. Midway through, Hannibal understands what Will wants and starts going on his own to pleasure his Alpha.

 

Soon there is a sweet, hot tongue playing around his shaft. Will keeps his hands on Hannibal’s nape and hair and guides Hannibal where he wants him best. 

 

“Aaahh… Hannibal…” The Omega’s clever tongue is circling around his head and the clever licks turn quickly into powerful sucks. Hannibal takes him all the way down to the root and with every pull sucks and makes Will gasp in surprise. The Alpha can’t control his hips that force their way back into Hannibal’s mouth, because he doesn’t want to be outside his Omega ever again. He wants to feed him, breed him, breathe him and so much more.

 

 

After a while Hannibal lets go of Will’s cock and moves a bit to rest his head and upper body on Will’s thighs. The older man in panting and gasping like crazy and he can feel how Hannibal’s face is getting wet. The Omega is starting to form silent whimpers and weeps to inform the Alpha that he is in pain.

 

 

Will immediately understands Hannibal’s condition. He has only sated his own hunger and let Hannibal burn like wildfire. The Omega’s heat is not in the early stages anymore but in full phase. 

 

 

They are far behind the schedule. Usually by know an Alpha has knotted his Omega and is rutting against him in bliss. Will heard that if an Omega gets absolutely no stimulation against his hole and prostate, it may cause problems in the future with fertility. Not that that would be a problem since Hannibal can’t bear children but it would still be a very painful experience. 

 

 

Will places his hand in Hannibal’s hair and starts stroking calming circles. He tugs the strands lightly and Hannibal purrs with pleasure on his lap. His other hand snakes its way to Hannibal’s front to pull off the belt that is holding the robe around Hannibal.

 

 

Will drops the belt to the ground and adjusts so that his hand can easily move inside the robe with ease. He first strokes Hannibal’s sides and legs until there is a panicked little sound pushing through Hannibal’s lips. Will hushes him and compliments him in every way he can think. He would never say these things if Hannibal wasn't in heat, because he knows Hannibal would absolutely hate it. But for now, his encouraging words seems to calm Hannibal.

 

Will slides his hand down to meet the Omega’s rock hard cock, that he ignores for the moment, and rounds his hand to his ass. The area is packed with slick and more is coming by the minute. Will resists the voices screaming inside his head to sink down and lick the sweetness away. He instead brings his fingers to Hannibal’s opening. 

 

Hannibal makes the sweetest sound when Will pushes the first digit inside Hannibal. The glide is so smooth and the suction inside Hannibal is making Will dizzy with lust. He watches as Hannibal hides his face between Will’s thighs and tries to muffle his moans.

 

Will starts a steady pace after adding a second finger and listens to Hannibal curse in another language. He thrusts three to five times past the second knuckle, then rubs his fingers against Hannibal’s rim and drags his fingers around it until plunging back in and repeating. With every thrust back inside, Hannibal gasps and holds onto Will for dear life. Will makes Hannibal used to the pace and then thrust his fingers to the third knuckle. The softness surrounding Will makes him bite his lip until it bleeds and wrap a hand around himself. He doesn’t let Hannibal adjust to the new depth and crooks his fingers to hit Hannibal’s prostate.

 

 

The first time Will hits the sweet spot makes Hannibal moan loudly and experience a violent full-body shudder that numbs all his thoughts. Hannibal is not sure where he is or what he’s doing. The only thing he can concentrate is Will’s fingers inside him. It feels like there is nothing else but the beating of hearts and the constant rhythm of fingers entering and withdrawing from him. It’s not enough. He wants Will inside him. Hannibal opens his mouth to say so until something inside him forces him to stay quiet. He sinks his teeth into Will’s thigh in anger of himself.

 

 

The Alpha moans when he feels Hannibal’s teeth pressing against his leg. The position is very hard to maintain as Hannibal has almost dropped to the ground in his wiggling. It takes everything from Will to not drop the Omega and fuck him on the ground. He knows that if Hannibal was truly Hannibal, then he would not approve this plan of action. 

 

 

Even though Will is quite strong he is aware that he is not able to carry Hannibal through the shards still in the hallway and the stairs up to their bedroom. It’s no can do. Hannibal isn’t moving anywhere in his state and he is like spaghetti in Will’s arms. Will drags them both to the biggest chaise in the room that could work as a small bed with a little imagination. He throws all the pillows away to give them as much space as possible and drops Hannibal onto the soft material. The Omega lies on his back and the robe is not hiding anything. The satin surrounding Hannibal seems as if the man is lying in a huge puddle of blood. The skin around Hannibal’s face to his chest is matching the deep red. The robe stays underneath them, but Will tugs Hannibal’s arms from the sleeves so that his Omega is completely nude.

 

 

“Aš nervinuosi (I’m nervous) ” Hannibal whispers and the shocking reveal from him gets lost in the lust and Will will never know how vulnerable Hannibal truly is. The Omega feels like liquid inside and Will’s hands are like the ice cold water on a burning skin.

 

 

Hannibal watches how Will is towering over him and touching everywhere. His hands are tracking down from his chest to his legs and then raising back up to his arms and face. Will is kneeling in front of him with his legs between Hannibal’s slightly spread legs. Will is steadily encouraging him and showing his adoration for his mate.

 

Will’s smooth and deep voice is driving Hannibal wild. The Omega likes it and hates it at the same time. He wants to drown in the sweet words Will voices and strangle the life out of it. He wants to crush it; he wants to crush everything right now.

 

Everything blanks again in Hannibal’s brain when Will settles between his legs and pushes three fingers inside him. Involuntarily Hannibal arches his back and presents his body like an offering. His hands raise above his head and he offers his belly to his mate. Will hears blood sing in his ears and crooks his fingers to apply punishing pressure on Hannibal’s prostate.

 

 

 

“Prašau dar kartą (One more time please)” Hannibal begs and grinds his hips on Will’s fingers. Hannibal feels vulnerable and weak. He has never felt this strong need for someone else ever and right now he doesn’t care. He should be angry and murderous right about now, but instead knowing that Will has lust for him fills Hannibal with accomplishment. He loves having Will’s eyes on him. He doesn’t care, he is lost in him, completely undone.

 

Hannibal raises his hand to Will but before his sluggish hand reaches him, the Alpha takes it and interlocks their fingers. The small gesture is followed by another sharp, unexpected hit to his prostate. Hannibal pants Will's name and begs ‘please’ in every language he knows.

 

 

“Hannibal, I want you to spread your legs for me.”

 

 

Will’s stomach twists and turns when he sees the Omega spread his legs hesitantly. Hannibal tries to hide himself and turns his face up and away from Will. Still, he doesn’t disobey and spreads his legs till Will has a perfect view. 

 

“Don’t look away. Keep your eyes on me,” Will demands and feels the normally uncomfortable stare from others. The Alpha looks absolutely feral, his eyes are wild and his movement is as smooth as a feline. Hannibal is sending two very different messages to Will: His body is offering himself up while his eyes are screaming for blood. The commands are starting to irritate some part deep inside Hannibal and the man manages to create a stoic face. Hannibal watches Will like he was a boring patient on a Monday evening. 

 

Will finds it hilarious how the Omega is still fighting against its own wishes and stares back at Hannibal. He wants to see how long Hannibal can keep the serious face and the sharp maroon eyes meet the stormy ocean blue. The staring contest seems to turn into Will’s favour when the demand in the Alpha’s eyes seem to be too much for the Omega. The battle is officially over when Will suddenly thrusts four fingers inside his Omega and gives a reason to look away.

 

The effect is immediate. The angry glare turns into liquid and Hannibal frowns and drops his head. He presses his eyes tightly shut and gives a quiet gasp. He wants to push Hannibal more but doesn’t demand his eyes anymore.

 

 

Will start massaging Hannibal’s prostate with a smooth back and forth movement. The constant torture on his prostate makes Hannibal wiggle and chase after Will’s godlike touch. It feels to good to be true and Hannibal loses himself in the sensation. Will notices Hannibal’s weak moment and takes advantage of it.

 

“You like it so much, don’t you? Spread them wider Han, I know you can. Show me.”

 

 

Hannibal moans now freely and shutters from the direct order. He places his hands behind his knees and presses them to his chest. Hannibal is literally offering himself up. He is presenting himself to Will and going against everything he believes in. The humiliation burns deep inside his memory palace but his body and mind are two different creatures.

 

Will hums in approval and places his hand around his own cock. He watches Hannibal greedily who is staring at his cock shamelessly. Will grins and smacks his cock few times against Hannibal’s ass to inform him what’s to come. Hannibal whimpers and turns his head to the side in defeat. He wants to beg for Will to just enter him and ease the burning but he can’t. This torture Hannibal is going through is exquisite.

 

 

The younger man drops his body to line with Hannibal. Will cradles Hannibal’s face and turns it so that they can watch each other with ease. Will’s vision blurs from the sides when he feels how sluggish Hannibal is and sees drool dripping from his mouth. Will licks it away before crushing his lips with his Omega’s. Hannibal groans when he feels Will pushing his tongue inside him. He lets Will control the kiss.

 

Will soon starts grinding on Hannibal and the Omega can feel how the already wet cock drags across his stomach and rubs against his own cock. When Hannibal realises that **that** will soon fill him, something switches inside him and everything slows down. A strong white noise blocks Will’s words and his mind crumbles into a million pieces. His breathing escalates until he stops breathing all together and the strong waves of perfectness takes over Hannibal. The older man has never felt so much pleasure before.

 

 

They say that an Omega is the happiest when in the arms of a loving Alpha. An Omega without an Alpha is miserable and good-for-nothing. In this second Hannibal might actually believe that. He has never felt such a strong orgasm and the relief that floods his whole body makes Hannibal lock his legs behind Will and hug his arms around Will’s torso. Hannibal makes sure that his Alpha can’t escape.

 

 

Will watches with amazement Hannibal’s orgasm. The man shivers like a leaf in his arms, his muscles contract and relax and his eyes roll back. The long, blissful moan coming from Hannibal’s lips is the end of his orgasm. Will is still watching Hannibal when the older man digs his heels against his thighs to push him closer.

 

“Please, I need you right now Will…”

 

 

Will has no self-control anymore. Hannibal tries to turn to his stomach to make the entering easier but the Alpha snaps his hands and pins them above him.

 

“I wanna watch while I fuck you,” Will snarls and lines himself against Hannibal. The man underneath him holds his breath and waits for the penetration.

 

 

The second Will pierces through the ring of muscles, he loses it. Will has pressed only his head in but can’t hold on and just pushes himself to the base. They moan in unison as the pleasure overwhelms them.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

_I feel like I’m going to explode._

 

 

_I am filled with insane pleasure when I see your eyes widen in awe when I enter you the first time. The silken softness that surrounds me makes me gasp on top of you. You are hugging me for dear life and I can feel your nails biting into my skin while you moan freely._

 

_Your moans are like a drug to me, the way you unmask the part of you that wants to be cared for._

 

_I take a hold of your face and tilt it so I can kiss you properly. You open your mouth for me and push your tongue inside me eagerly. When I thrust inside you with great force, you bite my upper lip and whine from the feeling of being too full._

 

_You don’t stop biting me, and truthfully I don’t mind. The mixture between the pain and pleasure is overwhelming and when I start bleeding from my top lip, you gasp and lick and suck at the wound._

 

 

_I take this opportunity to pound your flesh while you drink my blood. Few especially demanding thrusts makes you drop your head and offer your neck in submission._

 

 

_I decide to slow the pace to slow grinding, so you can feel exactly how thick I am. When I withdraw from you all the way, you whimper and move your ass so that you drive yourself back in just the tiniest bit. I am filled with satisfaction when I see how desperate you are._

 

 

_I raise to my knees and slap your inner thigh to signal that I want to change positions. There is no need for words and Hannibal wouldn’t probably even register them. You don’t move and instead drag your own hands down to your hole where you push deep inside. You whimper in a broken voice when the relief floods your body and you start to fuck yourself._

 

 

_I curse when I see how seductive you are. “I wish you could see yourself Han…” I exclaim when I lean back and watch how your fingers are easily moving first deep inside and then withdrawing but never completely leaving. Slick is constantly dripping to the sanguine robe underneath us and it is soaking through the chaise. I lower my left hand to your ass and add three fingers to your opening where you are already working two fingers inside. I push my fingers inside you and feel how you are constantly pressing down to your prostate._

 

_“prakeikimas tai gerai (Damn this is good)” You mutter under your breath and I have no idea about what you’re saying. By the tremors that work through your body, I collect that you probably said something positive._

 

 

_I need to get back inside you and I want it deep. I want so that my cock will drive against your prostate with every push and make you see starts. I get a heavenly high when I know I’m pleasuring you. Giving you pleasure makes me feel good. I clear my throat and buff my chest. I want to show you that I am powerful and fit to take care of you. With my Alpha voice, I order you to get on your knees. You take no time to wait and roll over as soon as I say the words ‘get on your knees now’. You spread your knees as wide as you can on the narrow chaise and raise your ass high up._

 

 

_I can see how you are not used to act as an Omega and that shows in the way you don’t arch your back. I grab you by your hips and move you closer to me and into a better position. I take no time to wait and drive inside you in one quick, rough thrust. You gasp and drop your head on the chaise and tangle your hands with the robe._

 

 

_I notice how much easier it is to hit your prostate in this position and I give you a few punishing thrusts. You sigh out of enjoyment and start meeting my thrusts. Before I want you bouncing back into my cock, I want you displayed properly. I draw out from you and place my both hands on your lower back. While I thrust back inside I lean all my weigh on my hands and force you to arch your back. With a little guidance I make you offer your neck and stretch your hands in front of you._

 

 

_You look stunning. The way you tremble and moan with every push forces my knot to grow. When I thrust the still not fully inflated knot inside you, you scream. The way you start trembling informs me that you’re having your second orgasm. When your orgasm hits you, you go silent and your inner walls clamp me and I can hardly move. You pulsate with strong contractions and the suction makes my knot swell and make it so I can’t move that well._

 

 

_You cry out when you feel how I’m constantly growing inside you and you can do absolutely nothing about it. Your panicked whimpers send shivers through my body. I wait that you adjust to my knot before I start rubbing against you and the knot moves the tiniest bit back and forth._

 

_“Ahhhh.. Will!” You scream while you move us both with your erratic moving. You surge your hips forward and it makes us both groan in pain. I growl at you and it makes you whimper and cry. You startle me with the sharp Omegan cry. It is my fault. I shouldn’t growl and make you feel like you have done something wrong. You are perfect. You have done nothing wrong. I start emitting low purring from the base of my stomach in hopes you calm down._

 

_I want to cry from relief when you once again grind against me and force my knot to move roughly inside you. I start chanting your name and before I know it, the white fog surrounds my head. I come with a roar while driving you down to the chaise and lay all my weight on you. The desire to bite your neck is almost too strong but somehow I evade your neck and sink my itching teeth into your shoulder._

 

 

_You scream from the mixture of me biting your shoulder that feels similar to a bonding mark and to how I’m staining you from the inside. I can feel how you start pulsating around me and you ejaculate for the third time in such a short time. It is a wonder what Omega’s body can withstand when in heat._

 

~~~~ _I am lying above you panting in my after glow and when I check if I can move at all, the small drag makes you clench up and force me to shoot new strings of come inside you. You are so wet and tight inside and the pressure is something from another planet. I now understand why some of the Alphas are so crazy to do anything for their Omega and hunt them down like prey. I would do anything to just stay inside you forever and ever._

 

 

_You are slack underneath me and I slowly move us so that you’re is facing the back of the chaise. Being in an enclosed and small space makes you feel safe and sound. You haven’t blacked out yet but are close to. I kiss and nip your neck and jawline and get small noises of happiness from you. I rub my hand over your chest and throat until I lower it down to your cock._

 

 

_You get alerted the second I wrap my fingers in a tight grip and gasp in shock. You have come so many times in the last hour but I want one more. I have neglected your cock the entire time and now I want to give it all my attention. I don’t move inside you at all as I start massaging your cock._

 

_Soon I notice how you’re too oversensitive and I need to use my legs and other hand to keep you still. When I notice that strokes are too much too quickly, I remember what you did to me a long time ago. I change my tactic into squeezing and releasing your cock._

 

_With every squeeze, you give a painful moan but I notice how your cock is starting to thicken and I keep going until you’re whimpering against me. I move my hand to the tip of your cock and press down. Your cock is already slick with the amounts of fluids you have ejaculated and formed. I gather some of it up to bring it to my mouth. The taste is heavenly and I decide to let you taste yourself. You don’t seem to enjoy it that much and seem to like sucking my fingers more. I let you do what you want while I go back to squeezing and releasing your cock._

 

 

_With a few pumps you hiss and then go tense. I watch how you crush your eyes together and your hands turn white in the robe. This time you don’t cry out at all but stay silent the whole way through. The contractions inside you feel pleasant but thankfully it doesn’t make me come a third time. Even though I’m not having an aggressive orgasm inside you, I know I’m still constantly oozing and soaking you from the inside._

 

_When you return back to earth, you slump against me, mutter something and black out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... This is my first time writing like the actual down and dirty so please please please let me know how badly (or well) I did. I wrote this chapter wayyy back but never had the time to proofread it and oh god I had forgotten what filth I wrote :''-) Oops? 
> 
> And also I was dying of laughter when I read my filthy smut and in the middle found the golden phrase: "I kiss and nip your neck and airline" *Just casually kissing your neck and the British Airways * Did I find a new kink? xD


	14. I don't want to regret anything with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long! I've been really stressed about school but now that I finally have a break, I can write again! Not beta read

Will sleeps for a couple of hours and awakens when he slips out of his mate. Now that the first mating has been done and the connection is true, he feels a lot calmer. The younger man raises from the bed and decides to make them something small to eat. 

 

He goes to the kitchen, gets them fruits and water and brews coffee. The Alpha understands that they can’t spend the following week on top of a chaise and a bed will be much more comfortable.

 

 

He quickly cleans up the shards still in the hallway but leaves the dining room as it is. The damage has been already done and they can worry about the bloodied floor panels later.

 

 

When Will returns to Hannibal about half an hour later with a cup of coffee in hand, the man is still sleeping peacefully. Hannibal is a very light sleeper and it is a wonder how he didn’t wake to Will’s racket. The Alpha lets his mate sleep as long as he is able to since he needs the rest. 

 

Will takes a nearby book and sits next to Hannibal. Every once in a while, his rut reminds him that he wants to get back inside and stay there, but every time this urge comes, he repeats his mantra and keeps reading. The books in Hannibal’s library is honestly quite intriguing.

  

At some point, Hannibal moves in his sleep and tangles his hands around Will’s waist. This calms Hannibal further as the strong musk of his Alpha is literally in front of his face. The man doesn’t wake up but looks like he will soon and Will doesn’t interrupt him.

 

The next few hours is spent by Hannibal sleeping in his lap and Will reading a book about developmental psychology. Will reads the text and reflects it back to his own childhood and wonders what went wrong and when.

 

 

Hannibal awakens with a grunt and a quiver, and Will drops his book and stares at Hannibal who is yawning and nuzzling against him.

 

 

“Sleep well?” Will asks with a smug grin when he watches how Hannibal’s hair is sticking out in every direction. He watches how Hannibal raises his chin and stares at Will. The hunger in his eyes are obvious and by the way Hannibal is biting his lower lip, he seems to have some plans.

 

 

“Fuck me,” Hannibal demands and Will is stunned for a while for many reasons. First of all, he has never heard Hannibal speak in such an ugly manner. Second, the way he pronounces the words are a lot heavier and more foreign sounding than normal. Every morning when the man wakes, his accent is much deeper and this intimate knowledge fills Will’s cock quickly. The plan to eat and maybe sleep some more in their bedroom flies out of Will’s head when he turns and presses inside Hannibal with no preparation as the Omega is filled with his cum and the old slick. It is a bit sticky but the loud squelches only feed their hunger. Hannibal is spreading his legs, pressing his face to the chaise and meeting Will’s thrusts while the younger man rounds his hands to Hannibal’s cock to stroke it in time with his presses.

 

 

They finish about the same time and Will withdraws before his knot will lock them back together again and they lay around the room for a while to catch their breaths. The burning need seems to be sated for a while, and they both enjoy the silence in their heads.

 

 

 

When Will suggests that they should move to the bedroom, Hannibal  silently obeys and goes on his way . When Will hears a small whimper and a crash coming from the hallway, he rushes to his mate.

 

 

Hannibal is leaning against a cabinet and panting wildly. Will is worried that he might actually die from having too much sex, if Hannibal is already in the state to have another round. Luckily when Will approaches Hannibal, the man doesn’t seem to be in that sort of mood.

 

The younger man notices how his old and new come is dripping down Hannibal who had forgotten about it while lying on his back all day.

 

“Tu esi kalės vaikas (You son of a bitch)” Hannibal curses and straightens himself. The feeling of something constantly dripping out of him feels strange and wrong. His face flushes with colour when he sees how Will is blatantly watching how the cum is dripping out of him. He feels humiliated, he feels threatened. Will is just about to say something but before he is able to, the Omega flees the room and goes to their master bathroom to clean himself.

 

 

They take their time to clean up and they do in fact eat fruits and drink multiple cups of water before the heat hits Hannibal again and he bounces on Will. The older man climbs on Will’s lap and sinks down with a groan. Will knots Hannibal and they fall asleep hugging each other.

 

 

 

Will wishes he could keep Hannibal like this forever but knows that the fun has come to an end. The morning after is hell for both of them. What usually is a lovey-dovey cuddles and kisses in bed in the morning, is now dead silence over a coffee on separate sides of a table. Will doesn’t dare to look at Hannibal who sighs every other minute. Will flinches when Hannibal rises but sees as he goes to retrieve a third cup of coffee. 

 

 

It is true that Will can feel their bond bubbling under the surface but for it to fully bloom, the bonding mark is required. Will only bit Hannibal’s shoulder and not the side of his neck so their true bonding is not yet done. At least they are a hundred times more like a couple now than they were, when they only were legal mates. Now Will can feel the agony and confusion coming from Hannibal and he is horrified to know what Hannibal can feel from Will.

 

 

Hannibal return from the kitchen and Will raises his gaze to stare at his mate. He manages to keep his cool, when he finds that Hannibal is staring right back at him.

 

“Should we talk about it?” Will urges and immediately regrets it. All the images from the last days come back to his head and he inclines his head to break the eye contact.

 

“There is nothing to talk about Will. What is done is done and it was necessary for both of our sakes. Or is there a problem on your end?” 

 

 

Will quickly shakes his head and chuckles a bit when he notices how shit scared he truly is of Hannibal. He can feel Hannibal’s gaze but they return to the tense silence.

 

When Hannibal is about to leave the table and retreat back to his own things, Will raises quickly and the chair he was sitting on falls over in his hurry.

 

“So what now Hannibal? Like you said what’s done is done, but nothing is the same. I know you can feel this… this thing between us. I… I really don’t know what to do, but please don’t be like that. This is so unlike you and to be honest, you’re freaking me out…”

 

 

“What do you want me to do?” Hannibal counters and gets around the table in just a few steps. “You want me to purr and thank you? You know what I am and what I’m capable of. I don’t thi-“

 

“I know who you are and yet here I am. Does that mean nothing to you?”

 

That silences Hannibal who turns to sit on the table and pluck the coffee cup from Will’s hands. He sips it and watches Will. He sighs and whispers, “I don’t need you to survive.” 

 

 

Will feels fury build behind his eyes. He saved Hannibal, he faked a bond with him. Will helped Hannibal in so many ways, but now that the heat is over he is useless? Does Hannibal think that he can just throw Will away?

 

Will is glad that Hannibal has the coffee since he would have probably thrown the coffee on Hannibal but now he just glares at Hannibal, huffs and rushes from the dining room.

 

“Have it your way…” Will mutters while he puts his coat and boots on and emerges from Hannibal’s house.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Every bone in Will’s body is aching and just walking to the classroom feels like a whole workout. Maybe he should’ve listened to Bev to keep a day off to recover but he doesn’t want to be alone with or without Hannibal. When he left from Hannibal’s a couple of hours prior, he was furious. Now he is only tired and frustrated. Their whole relationship is fucked and he doesn’t want to think about it.

 

 

So this is the reason why he is in front of his classroom talking about killers who he feels nothing for. A few students snicker when Will dazes off and the room is filled with whispers. Will knows that the whole class knows why he is so tired after being almost over a week away on a ‘family emergency’. When a student makes a cheesy joke about Will’s state, the Alpha gives up and tells everyone to fuck off. The class is fifty-fifty filled with boos and cheers.

 

  
When the last student files out, Will goes to the students’ chairs and falls asleep.

 

 

When he wakes up, he does so with a violent startle. He feels like he has slept way too long and feels disoriented. He raises from the chair and is terrified when he feels the presence of many eyes on him and hears the voice of Alana Bloom.

 

“For decades it was believed that crime is predominately a male phenomenon and thus it only manifests in men. After women got more rights and weren’t oppressed the criminality grew. It still is not as well studied as mens mainly because women do crime in the shadows or in a domestic environment… Ahhh, Mr. Graham! Welcome back to the living!” Alana stops her lecture and lights up when he stares at Will with a grin so wide that the white of her teeth are showing.

 

 

“Ummm… Why didn’t anyone wake me up?”

 

 

“Believe me, we tried.” The whole class booms in laughter and even Alana seems a little too amused.

 

 

Will blushes since he can imagine how deep he was in sleep if he didn’t wake up when the noisy students filed into the class and into Alana’s lecture. He gets up from his chair and hops down the stairs to the teachers’ desk.

 

 

“For god’s sake, go home Will!” Alana mutters so that only he can hear but the whole classroom is now quiet as everyone wants to hear their talk. Probably a good handful heard what they are speaking of and the whispers spread the word.

 

 

“I promised to go to the lab after my lecture… and I promised to go eat out after with Bev…” Will mutters and packs his back and starts walking to the door. Alana only stares at him dumb-founded and raises her eyebrows in disbelief.

 

 

“If one of you dares to mention this in my class…” Will points at the students, leaves a heavy silence in the room and doesn’t finish his sentence. Everyone knows that god-what could happen to the person who makes fun of the ‘crazy’ professor. Will chuckles when he walks to his car because his life is a mess. He can’t go home to his serial killer cannibalistic lover… for apparent reasons… And he doesn’t seem to stay awake at his job.

 

 

 

He manages to flee from Hannibal for four days before he starts getting intensely anxious. They just bonded — this time for real — and intimacy is extremely important in the first days and even weeks. Will has spent his days in his classroom, the lab or with Beverly. 

 

 

On the fifth day in Will’s full booked class, he feels like shit. He considers that he might run a fever but ignores it as he keeps lecturing about a recent kill where the killer flayed his victim and leaved the flaps of skin laying around so that the FBI can stitch the victim back together. Will freezes when he can smell someone familiar before he can see him.

 

 

Hannibal marches from the doorway into his lecture and goes to the corner to wait for the class to end.

 

 

The students are yet again whispering and wondering why Will won’t shoo the intruder away. The closest students can smell that the man is an Omega. The words spread quickly and soon everyone is convinced that the mysterious man is Will’s newfound mate.

 

Will wants to end the class early, but he can’t because he already did it only couple of days ago and the head of the school wouldn’t like that. Will sits on his desk and doesn’t pay any attention to Hannibal or tries at least. The man’s eyes feel like ice and carries cold shivers through Will. 

 

At the end of the class, he asks if anyone has questions with a ‘don’t-you-dare’ face. Will curses inside his head when a couple of hands raise and he gets a long question about how the recent killer resembles the Chesapeake Ripper since he wants to humiliate the FBI. The question is that could this flayer be the one and only Ripper?

 

The teacher freezes when he hears the student say his mate’s name — the Chesapeake Ripper. Will turns his gaze to Hannibal to see his reaction but the man is only staring at him with a tilt of his head. When their eyes lock, Hannibal gives Will a small devilish smile.

 

 

“That is an excellent question but I’m assured to say that this is not the Ripper. This killer’s work is much messier than the Ripper’s, who has never left a drop of blood or anything in a place he doesn’t want it. The Ripper wants to, yes, humiliate the FBI but quite differently. He shows his skills and power through the symbols and pictures he paints in his victims. This killer we are talking about is plain, he only kills because he likes death. The Ripper kills for art, he elevates people into something they weren’t before.” 

 

The whole class is filled with gasps as everyone stares at the graphic murder scene and thinks about the Ripper. Will answers the last question and dismisses his class.

 

 

Will watches the students file out and only one student is going against the stream and coming toward Will. The man hopes that the young girl approaching doesn’t have anything big to discuss so he could deal with Hannibal.

 

 

“Professor Cracke…” The student coughs awkwardly as she almost said something very bad. “Professor, I’ve been going through the material of your lecture about the Ripper and it got me thinking… The Ripper wants fame but wants to stay hidden. He will never show himself because of his clean kills but what if we could get the killer to come to us?”

 

 

“And how would you lure the Ripper out Ms…”

 

 

“Starling sir, Clarice Starling”

 

 

“Ms. Starling, yes the Ripper loves attention but he isn’t dumb, we have tried many things and he has read through every single one of them.”

 

 

“Have you tried to create a so-called “fake Ripper”? The media goes wild if someone plays the Ripper and it would force the real deal to react. And killers make the most mistakes when they are angry or emotional all together.” Starling says with confidence and hours of work at home. She is really interested in the Ripper’s case and knows that if she wasn’t a student, she would love to work that case as her full-time job.

 

 

 

“Great observation Ms. Starling. Allow me to introduce myself, Dr. Hannibal Lecter.” Hannibal approaches the table and gives a polite nod to the young student. The woman seems to be very smart and Hannibal knows that they have never used a fake killer to stain his reputation. He should look out for that in the future, if Will leads this idea forward…

 

 

“It is very smart to use emotions as an weapon against the Ripper. Strong emotions can cause you to take actions you might not normally perform.”

 

Will wants to take his gun from his pants and shoot Hannibal about five hundred times. He feels bad for the girl who so badly wants to get justice and do the right thing while not being aware that she is talking with the man she’s trying to catch. And Hannibal is smiling and looking like the subject really doesn’t interest him.

 

 

“What if I’ll get you a time some other time and we can go through all your ideas? Right now, I’m afraid that I have my hands full.” Will says and taps a huge pile of papers with his finger to make his point evident.

 

  
“Yeah sure, I can email you later?” Clarice says and leaves the class smiling and already plotting how he will catch one of most dangerous man in the world.

 

Will nods and dismisses the girl. When the door closes and Will is alone with Hannibal, a wide smile stretches Hannibal’s face. The man clearly enjoys the moment and Will grabs his suitcase and starts leaving himself. If he will talk with Hannibal, he sure as hell won’t do it in his classroom.

 

Hannibal grabs his wrist before Will gets too afar and raises his eyebrow. Will winces since Hannibal grabbed his left arm, which has the raw bite mark radiating pain through his body. His wince makes Hannibal worry and the older man tugs his hand and raises his sleeve. He reveals the old wound dressing around Will’s arm and sees how the younger man hasn’t been changing the gauzes.

 

 

“Oh, Will… You should have changed the gauze everyday and let it breathe. It’s probably infected… Let me help.” Hannibal voices while laying a warm hand softly on the spot above the wound. Will is filled with warmth as his mate wants to tend to him and nurse him back to life.

 

Hannibal watches Will for a second and seeing as Will is dazed from the nearness of his Omega, he takes the chance and lifts his palm to Will’s forehead. The man is hot like an iron and melts into Hannibal’s touch. It is typical for an Alpha to feel extremely languorous and weak around their Omegas while sick to make it easier to tend to them, and Will looks like he might faint any second.

 

“Let’s get you home,” Hannibal says and takes Will’s briefcase. Will doesn’t refuse as the warm bed and delicious food tempts him.

 

 

They take Hannibal’s Bentley and head to the house in Baltimore.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Will has a high fever and blacks out the second his head drops on the mattress. Hannibal usually doesn’t take care of others and now that he is making chicken soup for Will, he is shockingly satisfied with himself. The Omegan part of him is purring with pleasure.

 

Before Will passed out, he said that what ever Hannibal does, he doesn’t cook meat for him. Hannibal doesn’t accept that. Will needs meat to get the right nutrients and heal fast. He knows that Will is very weak and if he needs to he will force-feed him. He can thank Hannibal later when he is healthy.

 

Hannibal does some magic in the kitchen and manages to make a salad with “tofu”.The older man goes upstairs to present Will his food that he refuses to eat. Hannibal wiggles his thumb inside Will’s mouth and kisses the side of his mouth. This makes Will’s blood head to the wrong direction and Hannibal gets his chance to stuff Will’s face full of food. The Alpha growls when he gets what Hannibal was doing but eats the rest of the food willingly. 

 

When the younger man slumbers, Hannibal calls Jack and the university to inform his sick-leave and sends a message to Beverly informing that Will can’t meet him for a while.

 

After two days of force-feeding and sweet words, Will is not feeling great, but at least he stays awake. He has fever of 38 degrees and whines when Hannibal isn’t near him. Alphas get very anxious when they don’t see their Omegas whilst being sick. In his state, he can’t protect or shield anyone, so it is only natural to want to lock them inside the same room with them.

 

This is the reason Hannibal spends most of his days in the same room and it does wonders to their bond and relationship. Right now, Will doesn’t seem worried about Hannibal’s true nature and ignores the worst in him to enjoy the best. They talk about everything. About how the bond makes them feel, how it has been hard to not see the other and how nice it is to be together. The separation seems to have been hard for Hannibal as well and he admits that they can’t live separately. 

 

Will is reading the book about development psychology and is already past the midpoint. Hannibal is impressed that Will is reading a rather challenging book as his leisure book and appreciates that the man wants to learn more.

 

Hannibal watches as Will chuckles about something in the book and the truth hits him like a sledgehammer. Will is reading a book about how child develops into an adult and what processes one goes through.

 

 

Hannibal lets out a long sigh that makes Will raise his gaze from the book to Hannibal.

 

 

“Will… There is something I haven’t told you yet…” Hannibal confesses and for some reason feels ashamed. HE has nothing to be ashamed about but the knowledge that Will has the right to get a second mate without Hannibal interrupting crushes him. Of course, if anyone touches his man, Hannibal would rip every single rib from the intruder’s chest and hang them all over town to tell who Will belongs to.

 

“Hannibal? What is it?” Will asks and the man is getting nervous when he senses how distressed his mate is. Hannibal nearly never gets this uncomfortable to tell something to him. The man is always so straightforward so his sudden change in behaviour makes alarm bells ring in Will’s head.

 

Will drops the book next to him on the bed but leaves the book open so that he doesn’t lose his page.

 

“I —… I can't produce children. I’m infertile…” Hannibal mutters. A year ago he would have never though that admitting that he was infertile could feel this devastating. Hannibal drops his head and stares at the book in Will’s lap like a statue.

 

 

There is a heavy silence and Will can’t believe that Hannibal is upset about this.

 

 

“Hannibal… Remember when I got the papers that certified my ownership? They made it very clear to me that because of your illegal suppressants, you can’t bear children.”

 

 

Hannibal lets out a huge sigh and covers his face. Will can’t see if he is just overwhelmed or using it as an excuse to hide his tears. The Alpha moves to the side of the bed where Hannibal and takes him in his arms. Will didn’t have any idea, that it hurt Hannibal so much to keep in the fact that he can’t have his own children.

 

 

“Will… Do you wish for a child?” Hannibal mutters and enjoys his Alpha’s warm embrace. Hannibal turn and hugs Will properly. He snakes his arms behind Will and the warm heat emitting from him eases his distress.

 

Will is quiet for as second while considering and makes a tiny sound when he understands something. He pushes Hannibal a little from his shoulders and takes Hannibal’s face in his hands.

 

 

“Is this about the book I’m reading?” When Hannibal stays quiet and starts playing with Will’s shirt, the younger man is convinced that the book is definitely the reason Hannibal thought he wanted kids.

 

“I detest the idea of giving my genes to the next generation. I’m quite fucked in the head, you see,” Will says with a chuckle. He presses Hannibal’s face back to his neck when he can’t stop himself from blurting the words he has wanted to say for a long time.

 

“For example, I know this man who I should hate, despise and fear. This man is a murderer, a manipulator and a cannibal. This savage killer kills to create art, some even call him the devil. This awful man eats his victims, not because he respects them… No, no… He kills them because they are nothing but pigs for him. He bathes in sick pleasure when he sees dubious men and women enjoy the grand foods that he brings from the darkest nights. No-one has lived to tell his tale and his name only echoes on the lips of the dead. I know this but by the day it gets harder and harder to make myself hate him. I want to hate him, I want to make him pay for what he has done. But I don’t have the guts to do it. This man is truly a bad man but he is my man and I will kill anyone who tries to tell me otherwise.”

 

Will embraces Hannibal with all his strength and it still doesn’t seem enough. This huge reveal embarrasses Will and he wishes that he could sink through the ground. Will didn’t sound like himself at all, Hannibal will probably find him unimpressive. 

 

 

Hannibal lifts his head to press his forehead to Will’s. It takes Will completely by surprise when he sees how Hannibal’s eyes are glistening with unshed tears. “The tofu isn’t tofu…” Hannibal whispers in a sullen manner while softly smiling and he wipes off the tears that are now rolling down Will’s cheeks.

 

Will only chuckles until the giggles truly hit him and he laughs freely in relief. He should have seen that coming and at the moment he doesn’t mind it. He has eaten at Hannibal’s table already plenty of times and one more time doesn’t change the fact that he has eaten flesh.

 

Will angles his face and leans a bit to connect their mouths. The kiss is but a soft peck on the lips but the meaning behind it overwhelms them both. They haven’t touched each other in that manner since the heat and now the intimate touch bumps their veins with fire. Hannibal follows immediately with another kiss and this time makes it last longer but it’s as gentle as was the first one. Hannibal cups his cheek and traces his features with his thump. His other hand is tangled in Will’s chocolate curls and slowly his fingers untangle the mess and massage the scalp beneath. Will is slightly pressing down on Hannibal’s nape and it floods the man with a blissful calm.

 

 

The peace they have created just by touching the other feels perfect. If Alphas could purr like Omegas can, Will would sound like a fucking chainsaw.

 

Will grins when he thinks how Hannibal would react if Will turned into a human chainsaw. Hannibal hums softly in question and gets a gentle kiss in return. Will decides to deepen the kiss and bites Hannibal’s lower lip softly until opening his mouth and licking his lips. Hannibal hums in pleasure and just enjoys how Will is licking around his lips. When Hannibal cracks his own mouth open in invitation, Will pushes in and sends shivers down Hannibal. Having the man back inside his mouth feels heavenly and he lets Will explore inside his mouth and find every corner of his mouth. 

 

“Will… I would love to continue, but your temperature is rising… You should rest,” Hannibal says and keeps pauses between the sentences to sound serious and final. Will grabs Hannibal by his shoulder and whines when Hannibal pats his hand away.

 

“Remind me to be angry about the tofu tomorrow… Please stay until I fall asleep?” Will climbs back between the sheets and lifts the sheets to give Hannibal room. Hannibal smiles and nods until getting under the covers with Will. Will gives him a last gentle kiss before closing his eyes and slowly drifting off with his dearest Omega near.

 

“You are a wonder, William Graham” Hannibal whispers in Will’s ear before they both pass out hugging each other.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably finish this story in a couple of days since I think I lost my inspiration for this story and I already have new fic ideas bubbling in my mind!


	15. So it’s true, when all is said and done, grief is the price we pay for love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dom!Hannibal and a true connection...

 

On the fourth day Will’s fever lower down to 37 degrees and the man is much more lively. He gets up from the bed and eats downstairs with Hannibal. There is some sort of mutual agreement that for now Hannibal will serve fish or bring a whole chicken to the table to prove that the meat is from an animal. Will laughed like crazy when he saw how sour Hannibal was when Will worshipped the animal meat on purpose. He stopped when Hannibal gave him a deadly glare and threatened to bring a whole human body to the table. Will wasn't sure if his mate was joking and finished his supper in silence.

 

 

After supper, Will retreats to their bedroom to take a nap. He doesn’t know when his hand lowered down to his pants and when he rubbed himself to full hardness. The Alpha is under multiple layers of fabric and closes his eyes. He goes back to the night when he first entered Hannibal. He can remember how tight and perfect his Omega was even though he prepared him with great patience. Will rolls to his side and squeezes his cock first at the tip and then drags his hand painfully slow to the base to mimic the entering happening in his mind.

 

 

The Alpha doesn’t want to alert Hannibal and let him know that he is jerking off in their bed like some preteen. He knows that the older man will know what he's doing the second he enters the room since the smell in the room is evident. Will thinks that it’s easier to deal with the situation when the damage has been done. If Hannibal entered the room now, Will would be like a deer in the headlights.

 

Will hisses when Hannibal’s moans ring around his mind. The endless pleas of Will’s name and the begging for something he didn't even know stokes the fire in his belly. The younger man's strokes begin to increase in speed while loosening up on pressure. Pre-cum is starting to slick his fingers and it makes the glides much smoother. There are a clear wet noises coming from underneath the sheets but Will doesn’t pay attention to it as the build-up is starting to create results. 

 

He starts to get the familiar waves of warmth through his body and his breath seems to get caught in his lungs. Will turns to his stomach and starts thrusting erratically into his hand which is in a tight, wet hole. He moans to the pillow when it feels a little too much like he is fucking Hannibal. The Alpha remembers how his Omega didn’t first arch his back, but he forced his mate to arch and when he did-…

 

Will almost comes right then but because he doesn’t want it to be over yet, he squeezes hard at the base and freezes. He pants to the pillows and tries to calm down. The orgasm will feel much stronger if Will gets through a few close cases.

 

He doesn’t notice in his renewed thrusting how the door cracks open and Hannibal enters the room.

  

Hannibal watches how his Alpha is fucking his own hand in a frenzy and how smoothly the sheets lift and lower with every thrust. Hannibal watches how Will muzzles all his grunts in the pillows and Hannibal’s own hand drops to his crotch and he squeezes his now hardening cock through his pants. He leans against the wall and closes his eyes as well. He listens to Will’s muzzled grunts and imagines how it would feel like to fuck the Alpha. Alphas are not meant to be fucked but it is possible. They just have to buy lube since they don’t have anything to fit this particular action just yet. Hannibal makes a mental note to buy it the next time he goes shopping.

 

 

The Omega slowly unbuttons his pants and makes sure that he does it without making any noise. The man has a picture he wants to paint. He wants Will to see him leaning against the wall with his cock in full view and pulsing in his hand in need.

  

The man drops his slacks and briefs slowly down his thighs and starts jerking himself off now without worrying about the noise. Will makes another grunt against the pillow and the man in the sheets freezes when he hears a follow-up groan but not from him. Hannibal is amused how Will is planning to disappear by staying completely still. The older man increases his speed and sighs heavily when Will’s distress only turns him more on. He lifts his head to look at the ceiling above him when his pre-cum smears his fingers and starts making loud, ominous noises.

 

 

When Hannibal drops his eyes back to Will, his eyes are filled with lust and he is seeping slick down his inner-thighs. He sees how Will has raised to sit and is now staring with hungry eyes. Hannibal steps out of his pants and spreads his legs more. Will licks his lips when Hannibal offers and tempts him with his smooth moves on the wall.

  

Will moans from the visual alone and soon Hannibal keeps going down from cock and to his hole. Hannibal massages the sensitive area with the pads of his fingers until he thrusts inside his opening with one finger and gasps from the direct need that bangs against him. Will is squeezing himself and trying his best not to come but Hannibal is making it very hard.

 

 

The older man presses against the wall while swaying his hips and thrusting inside himself with small gasps. One of the thrusts hits against his prostate and the man trembles from the effort to keep upright. Hannibal's moan makes Will snarl at Hannibal in hunger and the Omega nearly drops to the floor. He wants to present his ass toward Will to wait for his cock, but he resists these Omegan urges and keeps a hold of the Hannibal side of himself.

 

“You've been terribly rude, Mr. Graham… Aaahhh… What’s to be done about that?” Hannibal asks and grins when he saw how Will’s face changed into fear for a split second before going back to endless hunger.

 

 

“Let me fuck you…”

 

 

“Tsk, language… Dear, you are sick and the effort would worsen your state,” Hannibal scolds and walks slowly toward the bed. Will is already in middle of the bed in a perfect position and it doesn't takeany effort to reach his mate and press his wrists to the headboard above them.

 

 

“Huh? Hannibal, what a-“ Will says but Hannibal interrupts him with a deep kiss that leaves them both panting. Hannibal unbuttons his dress shirt with one hand and unties his tie. He moves to sit properly in Will’s lap and pushes the man down to the mattress. He then quickly takes his tie and ties Will to the headboard that is filled with small useful holes.

 

 

Will gasps when he tries to lift his hands but feels how tightly they have been tied. The Alpha automatically snarls for Hannibal to take it off, but the older man just grins in answer. This time he is not distracted by his heat even though he can hear how the voices are whispering to him.

 

Now that Will has been tied to the bed and is utterly harmless, Hannibal takes a time to memorise this moment in his palace. He has unconsciously started creating a new wing to his palace that is filled with crying, smiling, laughing, lustful Will and the whole wing is becoming one of his favourites.

 

 

Will groans underneath him and thrusts the air in desperate need for friction. When Will stops wiggling and understands that he isn’t going anywhere, he whines quietly. His cock is bright pink and jumping against his stomach. Hannibal gets on his knees and straightens his back. He watches down on Will and takes himself back in his hand. It must pain Will to see how Hannibal is pleasuring himself right in front of him. Will is moaning hopelessly underneath him while watching how Hannibal is greedily jerking himself off.

 

“Please… Touch me…” Will whispers and looks how Hannibal’s cock is being heeded unlike his own. Before Hannibal touches Will — and yes he plans to torture his boy all through the night, now that he is the one setting the pace — he goes back down to his hole but presses two fingers inside himself. He moans and chants Will’s name like a prayer on top of him and makes Will cry out from discomfort. 

 

Hannibal is starting to near his limit and the painful cries from Will sound like the most beautiful of symphonies. He will have his boy create a full orchestra of sounds for him.

 

Hannibal lifts his hand that is now dripping from his slick and he hovers it above Will. One small droplet drops to Will’s cheek but the man can’t get it into his mouth even though he tries. 

 

Hannibal decides to reward him for his delightful cries and pushes his both slicked fingers inside Will’s mouth. He has heard that for an Alpha, his mate’s slick will be like injecting cocaine straight to one’s blood. Hannibal has tasted himself and he thinks that it doesn’t really taste like anything.

 

It doesn’t seem to be like that for Will who licks Hannibal’s fingers greedily and moans loudly. The Alpha’s cock leaks a huge amount of pre-cum that now stains his stomach but his mate decides to wait out for a while.

 

 

“Will, I want this to last. Don’t come before I permit you, yes?” Hannibal purrs and starts stroking Will’s shoulders, throat and chest.

 

 

“I—… I can’t… I won’t la- last Hannibal… God please, I need you NOW!” Will mutters but at the end he seems to find his words and roars the last part in hopes that his Alpha voice would work on Hannibal. It does sound tempting but not enough for Hannibal to let go of this amazing chance to play with his food.

 

 

“That was not a question. You will hold on before I permit you, yes?… Good.” 

 

Hannibal doesn’t and can’t hold himself anymore and takes hold of the younger man's cock. He places his hand tightly to his base and positions it so that it is upright. Hannibal can feel how Will’s cock is twitching in his hand but the man can’t move because Hannibal has his shins on top of thighs.

 

“Now… Beg” Hannibal sighs and listens how Will starts immediately sputtering dirty nothings and pleas to just sink down and fuck him. The older man waits a moment and gets a long and painful moan from Will who is losing control and starts growling at his mate in anger.

 

The growl turns Hannibal’s legs into spaghetti and he drops down on Will’s cock. He thrusts himself down to Will’s base in one smooth motion and gets breathless to have Will back inside him after so long. He has never had anyone inside him outside his heat but the filled and safe feeling is exactly the same. 

 

Hannibal starts slowly swaying his hips on Will’s cock while getting used to Will’s girth. 

 

Will tries to move his own hips and make himself move inside Hannibal, but Hannibal slaps him and hisses to stay still. Will only growls and keeps trying. The younger man is lost in his lust and sees Hannibal only as something to thrust his dick into. 

 

Hannibal tests how moving feels and raises a little from Will. He moans when the friction sends shivers through his entire body and Hannibal sinks back down with another sigh. Will is grunting under him and biting Hannibal’s fingers that are now clean from the slick. 

 

Hannibal likes how his mate is not all bark, no bite. His mate bites and he bites hard. Will’s mouth fills up with Hannibal’s taste when he starts bleeding from his fingers.

 

“Ahhh… Will.. AH! Mmh!!” Hannibal moans when he drops down and gets a perfect hit to his prostate. The Omega drops down to lie over Will. He starts moving his hips roughly and quickly and kisses Will’s neck and chest until he buries his nose in his Alpha's curls. He fucks himself on Will and takes his pleasure selfishly. 

 

Hannibal moans when the younger man starts kissing his neck and face. The older man can feel Will’s knot inflaming inside him and his eyes blow wild when Will doesn’t seem to stop getting bigger. The Omega stops moving and breathes hard when he tries to get used to the huge knot inside him.

 

He rolls his hips slowly and it makes Will see starts and shoot his load in Hannibal. The Omega comes right with him when he feels how Will is shooting aggressively inside him and making him all wet.

 

Hannibal catches his breath and doesn’t stop Will when he gets his legs free and starts rolling his hips under him to grind into Hannibal. They both moan when Will comes a second time and stains Hannibal from the inside.

 

Hannibal didn’t see when Will started uncuffing himself and is taken by surprise when Will wraps his arms around Hannibal’s back and rolls them over. Now Hannibal is taking Will’s weight and this time he can’t move with the knot inside him.

 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous Hannibal…” Will mutters and dips his head to the spot between Hannibal’s right shoulder and neck. Will starts lapping at the skin and Hannibal doesn’t seem to notice that the licking is not only for the pleasure. Alphas usually lap the skin around the spot they will bite their mates and the Omega realises this too late. Will gets his teeth ready and sinks his teeth inside Hannibal’s flesh.

 

Hannibal screams when Will bites down to create a pair-bond between them. This makes their bond last for the rest of their lives and truly chains the two together in body and mind. It’s like time has slowed down for Hannibal and in that second he could feel everything. Will’s knot is rubbing inside him, the sheets under him feels maddeningly soft and the familiar weight of Will’s body covers him. Hannibal can’t hear anything but his Alpha’s loud panting and his own heartbeat. It feels like it will soon jump out from his chest and emerge with Will’s. 

 

Then the sudden feeling of someone else feeling something arrives inside Hannibal’s head. He closes his legs tightly against Will and gasps when he can sense Will’s lust and need for him.

 

There are tears roaming down Hannibal’s cheeks when he crushes his body to Will’s and hopes they could just become one. Hannibal feels how Will is running inside his mind palace, opening every single door for the memories to flood from their chambers. Some doors Will has more trouble opening but nonetheless he rams through the door from his childhood. The most painful door crumbles from Will's sheer force and her sister’s screams fill the palace. 

 

Hannibal can’t breathe. He feels as if every bone in his body is being crushed over and over again but he just won’t die. He can now sense how his mate is getting concerned for Hannibal and his strong reaction.

 

The younger man doesn’t know how the bite affected his mate but the pleasure he is sensing is turning into fear and then immediate terror. The Alpha wants to do anything and everything he can to make this easier. Usually marking an Omega is quite pleasurable, but Hannibal is showing the exact opposite symptoms. His cock is shrinking against his stomach and he is clamping on Will for dear life.

 

 

Will closes his eyes and tries to seek for his beloved mate.

 

* * *

 

 

Will searches through different emotions from Hannibal, but feels how he is getting closer and closer to something that feels solid and sturdy.

 

 

When he opens his eyes, he sees a huge chapel around him. The whole room is filled with candles and they flick around the room creating many shadows. He seems to be before an altar and watches how the ceiling is almost nonexistent because it’s so far away. He looks down and sees that he is standing over some sort of skeleton holding his arms almost like in a prayer.

 

 

“Dear god…” Will gasps while looking at the enormous chapel. He walks around and investigates all the detailed paintings and statues in the great hall and makes a stop when he sees two grand hallways opening to his left and right. It seems to go on forever and there are multiple different wings and openings spreading from the two main hallways. 

 

Will blinks and the Chapel turns into a beautiful garden full of different flowers and smells. The Alpha takes a step on the soft grass and it turns yellow under his boot. When he picks up a leaf, it withers in his palm. When he moves further, he leaves a trace of dead behind him.

 

“Hakniibaaa! Blow!” He hears child’s laughter and the adorable sound of two tiny hands clapping in excitement. Then there is a soft chuckle from an older boy but Will can’t see them. He rushes through the flowers and bushes until he arrives at the heart of the garden.

 

 

He sees a girl with blond hair and a simple dress lying stomach down on the grass. She swings her legs that are bent from her knees in the air and watches as an older boy sits crosslegged near her.

 

Will doesn’t recognise the girl but knows who she is. Hannibal who is obviously the older boy told him that he had a sister in his youth. Now he watches as Hannibal - not older than maybe 8 years old - drops a bracelet in a bowl and picks it back again to place it before his mouth. The boy grins at his sister before blowing softly on the bracelet and the air is filled with different sizes of bubbles.

 

The girl rolls in the grass and laughs happily. Her eyes are exactly the same as Hannibal’s who laughs with his sister and blows another set of bubbles.

 

Will doesn’t notice how the yellow grass is gnawing its way toward Hannibal and his sister before it is too late. The 8-year-old notices the grass changing but doesn’t see Will. The by-standing Alpha can only stare and watch how the young Hannibal screams his sister’s name and moves to cover her.

 

Then everything turns quiet. The only noise is a piercing scream of a little girl who covers her face and screams for Hannibal. The young boy screams as well and gathers the small creature in his hands. The moment the boy touches his sister, the girl starts to rot and drops dead in his arms.

 

Will can feel the young Hannibal’s pain and misery  and the Alpha cries freely when he watches Hannibal cry in agony with his sister dead in his arms.

 

 

“No matter what I do, I can not save her,” comes a weak whisper behind Will and he turns to see the real Hannibal sitting against a nearby tree in a curled up ball. 

 

 

“I’m so sorry Hannibal… I…” Will begins but can’t express with words how he feels and sends his sympathy through their bond.

 

 

“Welcome to my memory palace…” Hannibal says tonelessly and they teleport back to the crossroads at the chapel. Hannibal is leaning against a statue. He stares at Will and considers if he is the real deal or just a hallucination to sooth him. Something tells him that the man standing before him, can’t be a creation of his mind.

 

 

“It’s so… vast” Will says with wonderment when he watches down the corridors and sees how all the doors are now closed. It seems Hannibal is getting a hold of himself and he forces Will outside his head.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Hannibal…” Will whispers and he notes how he has softened inside Hannibal and can now easily slip outside of him. Hannibal grunts from the discomfort of his mate leaving his body.

 

Hannibal is trembling in his arms and nuzzling Will’s neck. At the moment, they don’t need words. Will can feel how Hannibal is pulsing with sensation. Relief shifts quickly to terror and uncertainty that turns back to tranquility. All of their emotions are mixing and overloading their minds. Will grabs Hannibal and squeezes him as tightly as he can. Tears are rolling down their cheeks while the most wonderful bond is being created. This is not what either of them expected.

 

 

“Haaa… I can feel you Will…” Hannibal whispers hoarsely and digs his fingers into Will’s shoulders.

 

“I know, I feel you, I know you, Hanni… This is too intense…” Will pants and swims in emotions. As an empath all the emotions are intensified and driving Will mad. The Alpha can feel his consciousness slipping away and soon he slumps on top of Hannibal.

 

 

Hannibal gladly takes Will’s weight and anchors himself to the feeling of something heavy and safe on top of him. He buries his face in the younger man’s hair and concentrates on the smell. Slowly but surely he gets his emotions in control and withdraws from Will. Their clash was something he has never even heard about. He has been told that the pair-bond feels like to two puzzle pieces finally fitting together and the Omega frowns in confusion. That definitely didn’t feel like two pieces matching. It felt more like the whole jigsaw puzzle was crushed and blended together forcefully until there was only a messy shapeless object left. He wonders if the strong reaction came from Hannibal’s secrets or Will’s empathy disorder.

 

 

Hannibal feels the exact moment when Will starts dreaming. He can sense what Will is feeling but now it appears to be behind some sort of veil. Will seems to be having a good dream. His exhausted brain luckily gave him a peaceful dream and Hannibal smiles when he feels how content Will is.

 

The older man stares at the ceiling for a good hour before his eyes start closing on their own. He wants to be angry at Will for creating the proper bond without his permission but somehow the anger never comes. When he thinks about Will, all he can feel is bubbles and bliss.

 

* * *

 

 

They wake up the next morning still in the same position. Will wakes first and his shifting wakes up Hannibal almost immediately. Will rolls from on top of his mate and groans and stretches on the large bed. Hannibal sits up and yawns and rubs his eyes. The Omega starts getting up to probably make coffee but before he gets to that, Will grabs his arm.

 

 

“Stay,” Will commands with a smile and adds a quiet “please?” Hannibal freezes and turns to Will. He can feel the same bubbles coming from his mate that he felt the former day while thinking about Will. The older man smiles softly and collapses gracefully on the mattress. Within few seconds, Will climbs back on top of Hannibal and starts nuzzling his mark. He licks the still raw bite mark and growls possessively. Hannibal shudders and starts purring happily. The Alpha raises his lips to his mate’s and they softly taste each other. The arousal and euphoria is flinging between them and their minds. 

 

 

Hannibal suddenly starts laughing freely underneath Will. The younger man smiles too without really knowing why. When the Omega keeps laughing, Will turns his head slightly in question and waits for Hannibal to express himself.

 

 

“I… I don’t know why I’m laughing Will… I just- I feel good.” The older man hides his grin by turning away from Will but doesn’t get far when Will takes his head in his hands and turns them face to face. 

  

They stay like that for a long time, just cuddling and kissing and fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, I just want to say that I have no idea what I've done with the dynamics xD  
> In my notes I wrote:
> 
> "heat is heat  
> rut is rut  
> bonding is fucking/knotting someone and becoming connected (possessive behaviour and that shit, nothing else)  
> pair-bonding includes the MARKING that is a bite between the shoulder and neck. Pair-bond connects people emotionally so you can sense what the other is feeling.  
> mate is your partner and mating is fucking your mate"
> 
> It's nice to know that I don't even know how my fic works... xd
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter: Love is the most beautiful of dreams and the worst of nightmares (finale)


	16. Love is the most beautiful of dreams and the worst of nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of like an epilogue to this story?

The couple decide to forget about the scenario in Hannibal’s mind palace for now while they try to get used to their newfound bond. After the connection was made, Hannibal and Will lounged in their home for two days before they returned back to work. They ached every second they weren’t pressed together.  
****

Will quickly realised how useful it is to know what Hannibal is feeling. They haven’t learned to hide any feelings from each other and everything between them is genuine. Hannibal is ensured that Will won’t reveal him or his hobby to anyone. Will on the other hand can see how his mate’s head is filled with horrifying presentations of Will’s death in the most peculiar ways. Hannibal makes sure that the younger man knows that they will stay in his brain and he will never act on those urges. Will only smirks and tells him that he knows that the Omega can’t survive without him any longer. Hannibal raises his eyebrows and calls out Will for being cocky.

 

To an outsider, Hannibal seems to be a man of few emotions but Will knows otherwise. One evening Jack dropped by their home to give Will a new case folder that he considered ‘easy’. The Alpha asked if the lab got anything new from the Ripper scene well knowing that Hannibal was sitting across the room and listening.

 

 

Will was blown away by how much disapproval Hannibal feels toward Jack. The younger man rolled his eyes when an image of some stupidly good-looking gourmet food popped inside his head. He gave Hannibal a scolding look who seemed to consider different meats **while** looking at Jack with a blank face.

 

When Jack expressed his worries about the Ripper being awfully quiet, Hannibal encouraged Jack to keep going. The two of them continued to talk about the Ripper and Will had to leave the scene. He threw the file on one of the chairs in the study and walked to the kitchen. He couldn’t look at the terribly worried Hannibal, who was actually partying inside his head and delighted to see Jack so worried.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The Alpha wasn’t the only one surprised in their new relationship. Hannibal was astonished when they took a walk two weeks after Jack’s appearance in their home. They were walking happily side-by-side until they heard a small woof coming from the side. Will instantly focused up and went to search for the voice.

 

“Hannibal! Here!” Will called all too happily and it made Hannibal worried. The Omega got an overly sweet taste in his mouth and the air smelled like cotton candy.

 

Will was crouching by a small carton box and hushing at the creature inside.

 

“Will… No?” Hannibal was confused when he was hit by another wave of sweetness and joy. The Alpha turned to Hannibal with a small dog in his arms. The dog looked like a cross between something and a husky.

 

Will quickly decided that the dog’s name shall be Archer and Hannibal was hit with realization. They just got themselves a new baby. The Omega knew that there is no way Will would leave the puppy on the street alone. If Hannibal forced Will to choose between the dog and himself, the Alpha would most likely choose the dog over his mate in a heartbeat. So Hannibal had no choice really.

 

Hannibal was not surprised by Will’s love for dogs but he was stunned by how much satisfaction and love the tiny puppy woke from Will. He has never really understood the whole pet thing. The Omega is shocked by how strong the feeling in Will is to protect and help this stray dog. If Hannibalwas alone, he would have walked past the dog without one glance at the box.

 

And this is the reason why there is a tiny husky running around the house shedding all over Hannibal’s expensive furniture and scratching the fined wood panels. Archer has one bright blue and one brown eye and Hannibal confirmed that the dog is most likely a Gerberian Shepsky which is a cross between a Siberian husky and a German Shepherd. If the older man could choose, he would have liked to find a cat in the box because at least it would clean itself and not piss itself every time Will took out the treats.

 

Life is good. 

 

There is routine in their life now. Will has moved completely to Hannibal’s house but keeps his old house for his fishing gear and boat motors, but everything else has been moved to their new home. 

 

Will ignores that Hannibal is the Ripper but makes Hannibal vow to never make a new Ripper scene. If he kills, he will do it in the shadows without any risk on being caught. They don’t discuss where the meat comes from but Will makes sure that Archer doesn’t eat it. 

 

Will makes all the food for Archer himself and sometimes gets huge flashbacks of a pack of dogs at his old house. When he asks Hannibal about it, the man pales and backs away toward the wall. When Will asks what the hell the man is doing, Hannibal mumbles ‘nothing’ and proceeds to jump through the closed window. Will doesn’t question how Hannibal managed to survive a drop from the second floor but when he goes to the window to check if his mate is dead, he sees no blood and no Hannibal. When he looks a bit closer he can see but a tiny pixel of Hannibal running far in to the horizon in full panic mode. When Hannibal returns three days later, they act like nothing ever happened and return to their lives.

 

Hannibal mostly stays at home and works on his new research. He also writes multiple psychological texts for schools and for the press and has his hands full of work for now.

 

Will leaves for work 5 times a week exactly 7:45a.m and just like every morning, Will kisses Hannibal goodbye. 

 

When the door closes to inform Will’s departure, Hannibal touches his collar and sends a message to Will through their bond.

 

"Aš tave myliu"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments and kudos and gosh it warms my heart!
> 
> Just before uploading this, I was scrolling down the story and when I stopped, I saw one of my lines and read how Hannibal had a horse voice xDD I'm sorry, this story is SO full of stupid mistakes and grammatical errors but oh well... Maybe I'll return to this story in the future and try to fix it.   
> And oh! I just had to write about the disappearance of Will's dogs... 
> 
> Bye for now! Sin safely ;-)


End file.
